Long Time Coming (REMAKE - Chansoohun)
by angelsoo
Summary: [CHAP - 17 END] Selama 16 tahun Kyungsoo sendirian membesarkan Sehun, berharap cintanya dapat menggantikan figur ayah dan ibu kandung yang tak pernah dikenal anak itu. Suatu siang, Park Chanyeol, seorang astronot terkenal yang playboy mendatangi Kyungsoo dan bertanya benarkah Sehun adalah putranya? Its Chansoohun. Chansoo. Chanhun. Hunsoo. KSoo GS!; Remake; M; Romance; RnR?
1. Chapter 1

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 1

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; typo(s); OOC; sedikit perubahan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita; DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Mobil Porsche itu meluncur di jalan bagai seekor macan kumbang yang ramping. Menikung tajam di belokan, suara mesinnya mendengung rendah dan dalam hingga terdengar seperti geraman seekor hewan pemangsa.

Do Kyungsoo sedang berlutut di kebun bunganya yang subur, menggali di antara semak-semak di bawah rumpun _ligustrum_ dan mengumpati serangga serangga kecil yang berpesta pora melahap tanamannya, ketika deru mesin mobil itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menengok ke belakang mengamati mobil itu, lalu mulai panik saat mobil itu berhenti di muka rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, apa sudah sesiang itu?" gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan sekopnya, lalu berdiri dan mengibaskan tanah basah yang menempel di lututnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap poni dari keningnya sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari ia masih mengenakan sarung tangan berkebunnya yang tebal. Kyungsoo segera melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di samping sekop, sambil terus memperhatikan si pengemudi keluar dari mobil _sport_ itu dan mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangannya.

Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya, dan melihat bahwa ia tidak lupa waktu. Pria itulah yang kepagian untuk pertemuan mereka, dan akibatnya, Kyungsoo tidak bakal memberi kesan pertama yang baik. Kepanasan, berkeringat dan kotor bukan penampilan yang hebat untuk bertemu dengan seorang klien. Padahal ia sangat membutuhkan komisinya.

Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, Kyungsoo berjalan menyambut tamunya, dengan gelisah berusaha mengingat apakah rumah dan studionya cukup rapi ketika ditinggalkannya tadi waktu ia memutuskan untuk berkebun selama satu jam. Ia sudah berencana untuk merapikannya sebelum tamunya tiba.

Penampilannya mungkin acak-acakan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau kelihatan bisa diintimidasi. Keramahan yang diimbuhi rasa percaya diri adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menutupi penampilannya yang tidak menguntungkan ini.

Pria itu masih beberapa langkah darinya ketika Kyungsoo menyapanya. "Halo," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kelihatannya waktu kita tidak tepat. Saya pikir Anda tidak akan datang sampai beberapa saat lagi."

"Aku memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya permainan kotormu diakhiri."

Sepatu kets Kyungsoo sedikit terpeleset di atas trotoar saat ia berhenti mendadak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Maaf, saya—"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Nona?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Anda sangka siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Muslihat apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

"Muslihat?" Kyungsoo memandang ke sekelilingnya tanpa daya, seolah-olah pohon _sycamore_ besar di halamannya dapat memberi jawaban atas interogasi yang aneh ini.

"Kenapa kau terus-menerus mengirimiku surat-surat itu?"

"Surat-surat?"

Pria itu jelas marah, dan keheranan Kyungsoo tampaknya semakin membuatnya murka. Pria itu melangkah cepat ke arahnya seperti seekor elang mengincar tikus sawah, hingga Kyungsoo harus menengadah untuk menatapnya. Matahari yang cerah berada di balik pria itu, sehingga yang tampak hanya siluetnya.

Pria itu berambut kecoklatan, tinggi, ramping dan mengenakan celana panjang santai dan kaus—gayanya tanpa cela. la memakai kacamata hitam, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat matanya, tapi melihat ekspresi dan cara berdirinya yang begitu garang, Kyungsoo lebih suka tidak melihat matanya.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan."

"Surat-surat itu, Nona, surat-surat itu." Pria itu menekankan kata-katanya sambil mengatupkan giginya yang putih.

"Surat-surat apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura."

"Anda yakin Anda berada di alamat yang benar?

Pria itu kembali melangkah maju. "Aku berada di alamat yang benar," ujarnya geram.

"Tampaknya tidak." Kyungsoo tidak suka ditekan seperti itu, terutama oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya mengenai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. "Entah Anda gila atau mabuk, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Anda salah. Saya bukan orang yang Anda cari dan saya minta Anda segera meninggalkan rumah saya. Saat ini juga."

"Tadi kau sedang menungguku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu menyambutku."

"Tadinya saya pikir Anda orang dari biro iklan."

"Yah, saya bukan orang biro iklan."

"Syukurlah." Kyungsoo tidak suka kalau harus berbisnis dengan seseorang yang begitu pemarah dan tidak masuk akal seperti orang ini.

"Kau tahu betul siapa aku." ujar pria itu, membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat dan ia mundur satu langkah karena ia ternyata memang mengenal pria itu. Ia memegang dadanya untuk menahan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. "Chanyeol," bisiknya.

"Betul. Park Chanyeol. Persis seperti yang kau tulis di amplop-amplop itu."

Kyungsoo terpana melihat pria itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, berdiri hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya. Kali ini pria itu bukan hanya sosok yang dikenalnya di surat kabar atau layar TV. Sosok asli pria itu ada di hadapannya. Tahun-tahun berlalu namun penampilan pria itu masih tetap gagah. Kyungsoo ingin tetap berdiri dan terus memandang pria itu, tapi Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik dan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Mari masuk, Tuan Park," ajak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Beberapa orang tetangga yang sedang menikmati cuaca akhir pekan yang cerah sambil berkebun, berhenti bekerja atau menyirami tanamannya untuk memperhatikan mobil dan tamu Nona Do. Tamu pria yang datang ke rumahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Banyak kliennya yang pria dan kebanyakan dari mereka berkonsultasi dengannya di rumah. Umumnya tamu-tamu pria yang datang adalah eksekutif resmi, dan mengenakan setelan bisnis. Jarang sekali yang berambut hingga menutupi dahi, bertampang bintang film, dan mengendarai mobil mewah.

Wilayah hunian di Deoksugung ini bukanlah pemukiman mewah seperti yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebagian besar penduduk di situ berusia paruh baya dan mengendarai sedan yang biasa-biasa saja. Porsche yang berhenti di wilayah itu tentu saja memancing rasa ingin tahu. Dan sepanjang ingatan para tetangganya, Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah hertengkar dengan siapa pun.

Sepatu bersol karetnya berdecit saat ia berbalik dan Park Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga masuk rumah. Kelembapan di luar sana membuat udara AC terasa nyaman, tapi karena tubuh Kyungsoo basah karena keringat, udara yang dingin malah membuatnya merinding. Atau mungkin kesadaran bahwa Chanyeol ada di belakangnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Lewat sini." Kyungsoo mengajaknya melewati lorong yang luas, dan menuju teras belakang yang berkaca, yang juga menjadi studionya. Ia merasa seperti di rumah di tempat ini, lebih santai, dan membuatnya lebih mampu menghadapi kenyataan mengagumkan bahwa Park Chanyeol tanpa disangka-sangka kembali memasuki hidupnya lagi.

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan pria itu, mata Chanyeol yang hitam jernih sedang mengamati sekeliling studio. Matanya segera memandang mata Kyungsoo bagaikan magnet.

"Jadi?" tanyanya ketus, bertolak pinggang.

Jelas pria itu sedang menunggu penjelasan lengkap atas sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang surat apa pun juga, Tuan Park."

"Surat-surat itu dikirimkan dari alamat ini."

"Kalau begitu ada kesalahan dari kantor pos."

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak sampai lima kali selama beberapa minggu. Dengar, Nona eh... siapa tadi?"

"Do. Do Kyungsoo."

Pria itu memandangnya sekilas dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Nona Do, aku sudah melajang selama tiga puluh enam tahun. Sudah lama melampaui masa remaja. Aku tidak ingat setiap wanita yang ku tiduri."

Jantung Kyungsoo kembali melonjak-lonjak tak karuan, dan ia menghirup napas dengan cepat, "Aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu."

Pria itu membuka kakinya sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. "Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin kau mengaku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dariku? Seorang anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya tidak pernah kuketahui sampai aku menerima suratmu yang pertama beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo terpana memandang pria itu hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memucat. Rasanya seolah bumi di bawah kakinya telah lenyap. "Aku tidak pernah punya anak. Dan kuulangi lagi, aku tidak pernah mengirimimu selembar surat pun."

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah kursi. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu?" Ia tidak menawarkan itu demi sopan santun maupun kenyamanan pria itu. Ia khawatir kalau ia tidak segera duduk, lututnya takkan tahan lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memikirkan tawarannya selama beberapa saat, menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan marah sebelum bergerak menuju sebuah kursi rotan. Ia duduk di sudutnya, seolah bersiaga untuk segera berdiri jika diperlukan.

Menyadari sepatu ketsnya yang kotor, celana pendeknya yang sudah belel dan kausnya yang usang, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan pria itu. Ia duduk dengan tegak, merapatkan lututnya yang kotor, dan menangkupkan tangannya dengan gugup di atas pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo merasa telanjang dan rapuh saat mata tajam pria itu bergerak menelusuri dirinya, wajahnya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bajunya, dan lututnya yang kotor.

"Kau mengenalku." Chanyeol melontarkan kata-katanya seperti tembakan peluru kendali.

"Siapa pun yang menonton TV atau membaca surat kabar pasti mengenal Anda. Anda adalah astronot paling terkenal setelah John Glenn."

"Karena itu aku jadi sasaran paling empuk bagi setiap orang sinting yang mencari korbannya."

"Aku bukan orang sinting!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirimiku surat-surat itu? Kau tahu, cara seperti itu sudah umum. Aku mendapat lusinan surat tiap harinya."

"Selamat, ya."

"Tidak semuanya surat penggemar. Ada beberapa surat orang-orang fanatik yang marah, yang merasa kami melawan takdir Tuhan. Aku menerima banyak tawaran untuk menikah maupun tawaran-tawaran aneh lainnya," ujarnya datar.

"Kau beruntung sekali."

Chanyeol mengacuhkan sindiran Kyungsoo dan terus berbicara. "Tapi surat-suratmu memunculkan ide baru. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyatakan bahwa aku adalah ayah anakmu."

"Anda dengar tidak? Sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak pernah punya anak. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ayahnya?"

"Justru itu maksudku, Nona Do!" sergahnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri. Demikian juga pria itu. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju meja gambarnya dan menyibukkan diri membereskan pensil-pensil sketsanya dan kuas-kuas catnya ke dalam berbagai wadahnya.

"Kau juga orang pertama yang mengancam untuk membeberkan hal itu seandainya aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau minta."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan celana pria itu di kakinya yang telanjang.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengancammu? Kau adalah malaikat dalam program penjelajahan ruang angkasa, diagung-agungkan sebagai pahlawan. Kau menyihir seluruh Korea Selatan untuk terus menonton televisi saat kau dan seorang astronot Korea Utara berjabat tangan untuk kesepakatan damai di luar angkasa. Ada parade yang meriah untuk menyambut kedatanganmu dan para kru. Kau pernah makan malam bersama Presiden dan Ibu Negara. Kalau aku yang bukan apa-apa ini berani menentang orang setenar dirimu, aku pasti sudah gila atau bodoh. Aku bisa pastikan bahwa aku bukan dua-duanya."

"Kau memanggilku _Chanyeol_."

Setelah ucapannya yang panjang-lebar itu, sergahan tiga kata dari pria itu menjadi pernyataan anti klimaks yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Apa?"

"Waktu kau pertama kali mengenaliku, kau memanggilku _Chanyeol_."

"Itu memang namamu, kan?"

"Tapi biasanya orang yang berpapasan di jalan akan memanggilku Kolonel Park, bukan panggilan akrab seperti Chanyeol. Kecuali kalau kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo mengelak pernyataan itu. "Apa yang diminta dari surat-surat yang kau tuduhkan itu?"

"Pertama-tama, uang."

"Uang?" pekik Kyungsoo. "Konyol sekali."

"Lalu pemberitahuan pada publik atas keberadaan anakku."

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari impitan pria itu dan meja gambarnya. Kedekatan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia mulai mengatur tumpukan sketsanya yang bertebaran di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku orang yang sangat mandiri, yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah menuntut uang darimu maupun dari orang lain."

"Ini pemukiman yang indah, rumah yang besar."

"Milik orangtuaku."

"Mereka tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Ayahku sudah meninggal. Ibuku terserang stroke beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tinggal di rumah perawatan." Kyungsoo membanting tumpukan sketsanya dan berbalik menghadap tamunya.

"Aku sanggup menghidupi diriku sendiri. Apa urusanmu dengan semua hal ini?"

"Kurasa korban harus mengenal orang yang hendak memerasnya." Dengan suara parau ia menambahkan, "Dalam setiap segi."

Mata pria itu kembali menelusuri Kyungsoo. Kali ini lebih perlahan dan penuh penilaian. Kyungsoo melihat mata itu berhenti di payudaranya, yang nyaris tidak dapat ditutupi oleh kausnya yang basah. Ia dapat merasakan pucuk payudaranya menegang dan gagal untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa reaksinya itu adalah akibat penyejuk ruangan, dan bukan tatapan Park Chanyeol.

"Kelihatannya kau harus pergi sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo angkuh. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kedatangan seorang tamu dan aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Siapa yang kautunggu? Orang dari biro iklan itu?" Melihat tatapan kaget Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Kau menyebutnya waktu aku baru tiba tadi."

"Dia berjanji untuk datang dan melihat sketsa-sketsa yang kutawarkan untuk memperoleh komisi."

"Kau seniman?"

"Ilustrator."

"Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Bekerja sendiri. Aku pekerja freelance."

"Sekarang ini kau sedang mengerjakan proyek apa?"

"Sampul depan Buku Telepon Deoksugung." Alis Chanyeol terangkat, tampak terkesan. "Komisinya lumayan dong."

"Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaannya." Kyungsoo seharusnya menggigit lidahnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur. Pria itu cukup cerdas untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat rnembutuhkan komisinya?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang. kalau kau—" Pria itu menahan Iengannya saat Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melewatinya, berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Pasti sulit sekali ya, hidup dari satu komisi ke komisi berikutnya sementara kau harus mengurus rumah ini dan membiayai perawatan ibumu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi kau tidak kaya."

"Memang tidak."

"Karena itulah kau mengirimiku surat-surat ancaman itu, kan? Untuk mendapatkan uang dariku?"

"Tidak. Untuk kesejuta kalinya, aku tidak pernah mengirimmu surat apa pun."

"Pemerasan adalah kejahatan serius, Nona Do."

"Dan tuduhan yang bahkan terlalu konyol untuk dibicarakan. Sekarang, tolong lepaskan lenganku."

Pria itu tidak menyakitinya. Tapi jari-jari yang melingkari lengannya itu membuat Kyungsoo terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia cukup dekat untuk mencium _cologne_ Chanyeol yang seksi dan kesegaran napas pria itu, cukup dekat untuk melihat pusat bola matanya yang gelap yang pernah menghias sampul depan majalah _Time_ yang menyebabkan majalah itu berhasil meraih rekor penjualan tertinggi dalam sejarah penjualannya.

"Kau tampaknya cukup pandai." ujar Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu pujian?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirim surat-surat kaleng padaku, lalu menulis alamatmu di amplopnya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa lembut penuh keheranan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Atau barusan itu pertanyaan jebakan? Mana surat-surat itu? Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Mungkin setelah aku membaca surat-surat itu aku dapat memberi penjelasan."

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu supaya kau bisa menghancurkan bukti-buktinya."

"Ya ampun," pekik Kyungsoo. la lalu menengadah menatap wajah pria itu yang tampak tegang, dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar serius dengan semua ini, ya?"

"Awalnya tidak. Kau hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang sinting. Tapi setelah surat yang kelima, waktu kau mulai mengancam atas tuduhan bahwa aku lah ayah anakmu, kupikir sudah saatnya aku berhadapan langsung denganmu."

"Aku tidak termasuk tipe wanita yang akan menuduh pria mana pun juga sebagai ayah anakku."

"Bahkan pria yang sangat terkenal sepertiku ini?"

"Tidak."

"Seorang pria yang akan kehilangan segalanya jika sampai terlibat skandal?"

"Ya! Lagi pula, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah punya anak."

Mereka mendengar pintu depan dibuka dan dibanting kembali hingga menutup. Ada suara orang berlari di ruang depan. Lalu seorang remaja laki-laki yang tinggi-kurus berlari menuju pintu. "Ibu, cepat lihat mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah kita. Mobilnya betul-betul keren!"

Itu Sehun. Do Sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Ada yang udah baca aslinya? Entah kenapa pas baca novel karya **Sandra Brown** ini, saya langsung keinget Park family. Mungkin efek karena akhir-akhir ini saya banyak nge-follow ig para Chansoo shipper yang suka bikin meme-meme lucu. Hehehehe….

.

Salam kenal semua, deepbow. Mind to review?

.

.

 **Angelsoo**

07012017


	2. Chapter 2

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 2

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, Kyungsoo mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan putranya, meskipun sulit. Setelah beberapa detik diam-diam ia melirik Park Chanyeol. Pria itu memandangi Sehun. Rasa tidak percaya jelas terpampang di wajah tampan pria itu.

Sehun-lah yang akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Gila, Anda Park Chanyeol. Gila!"

"Sehun, sopan sedikit kalau bicara."

"Maaf, Ibu, tapi ini Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol di rumahku."

Sang astronot menggantikan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya dengan senyumnya yang terkenal, kelihatannya ia sudah kembali tenang. "Sehun? Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol melangkah maju dan menjabat tangan remaja itu.

Di seberang ruangan, Kyungsoo mencengkeram sisi meja gambarnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tinggi tubuh Sehun nyaris sama dengan Chanyeol. Rambut kecoklatannya persis sama, matanya pun sama kelamnya. Hanya saja Sehun masih terlalu kurus. Tulang-tulangnya mencuat seperti ujung anak panah di bahu, siku, dan pergelangan kakinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia pasti memiliki tubuh yang berisi. Rancangan genetisnya sudah tercetak saat Sehun masih dalam kandungan. Untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya dua puluh dua tahun mendatang, Sehun hanya perlu mengamati pria yang sedang menjabat tangannya. Untungnya Sehun terlalu kagum melihat sang astronot di rumahnya hingga ia tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka.

Dengan penuh semangat ia balas menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku punya banyak poster _luar angkasa_ di kamarku. Burger King membagikannya secara cuma-cuma kalau kita membeli enam paket Whoopers. Buat jaga-jaga, aku beli tujuh. Maukah Anda menandatanganinya untukku? Aku tidak percaya. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Ulang tahunku masih beberapa minggu lagi."

Ia memandang Kyungsoo dan tertawa. "Ini ya hadiah istimewa yang Ibu bilang itu? Oh, sebentar, aku tahu. Ibu sudah memintanya untuk berpose? Benar, kan?"

Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi remaja itu dan menghadap Kyungsoo. Tatapannya tampak menyala-nyala seperti kobaran api. Walaupun ditatap seperti itu Kyungsoo tetap berusaha menantang. Chanyeol tampak curiga sekaligus bingung. "Berpose?"

"Aku... aku... "

"O-oh, aku telanjur buka kartu sebelum Ibu sempat meminta Anda, ya? Maaf, Ibu." Sehun berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Ibu mengajukan diri untuk membuat sampul depan buku telepon. Kemarin malam Ibu bilang dia ingin meminta Anda berpose."

"Hmm. Apa dia menceritakan alasannya?"

"Menurut Ibu Anda astronot yang paling tampan," jawab Sehun menyeringai "Ibu tahu Anda yang paling terkenal."

"Begitu, ya," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Maukah Anda melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Tentu saja aku mau. Kenapa tidak?"

"Wah, hebat."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sela Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mengerjakan sketsa kasarnya." Dengan tak acuh, ia menunjuk tumpukan sketsa di belakangnya.

"Coba kita lihat."

"Sketsa-sketsa ini belum siap untuk diperlihatkan."

"Bukankah kau berencana untuk menunjukkannya pada orang dari periklanan itu?"

"Ya, tapi dia kan bergerak di bidang ini. Dia tahu perbedaan antara sketsa kasar dengan rancangan yang sudah jadi."

"Aku juga tahu. Dan aku ingin melihatnya." Chanyeol sedang menantangnya.

Menyadari tatapan ingin tahu Sehun dan tahu betapa cerdiknya anak itu, Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut. "Baiklah." Berlawanan dengan suaranya yang terdengar riang, senyumnya terasa kering dan rapuh saat ia mengulurkan beberapa sketsa pada Chanyeol.

"Betul kan, itu Anda!" Pekik Sehun, menunjuk wajah seorang pria dalam gambar. "Mirip sekali dengan Anda, kan?"

"Sangat mirip," ujar Chanyeol, kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan menuntut. "Seolah-olah dia sudah sangat mengenal wajahku dengan baik."

"Ibu memang lihai. Paling hebat," ujar Sehun bangga. "Ibu bahkan bisa menggambar baju astronotnya dengan tepat."

Kyungsoo menyambar gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya. "Karena gambar-gambarku sudah Anda setujui, tampaknya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahan Anda lebih lama lagi, Kolonel Park. Terima kasih banyak atas kunjungan—" Dering bel pintu memotong kata-katanya.

"Biar aku yang buka," pekik Sehun, langsung lari ke depan. Namun sebelum beranjak dua langkah, Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. "Anda tidak akan pergi sebelum aku kembali, kan?"

"Tidak," ujar Chanyeol padanya. "Aku masih akan ada di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Asyik!" Anak itu berlari menyusuri lorong ke muka rumah, ketika bel kembali dibunyikan untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua lengan wanita itu. Dengan suara pelan namun sarat oleh kemarahan ia mendesis, "Tadi kau bilang kau belum pernah punya anak."

"Memang belum."

"Lalu anak yang tadi kau sebut apa?"

"Aku bukan ibunya."

"Dia memanggilmu Ibu."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Dan dia mirip denganku."

"Dia—"

"Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah tidur denganmu."

"Memang tidak pernah! Begitu melihatku tadi kau tidak langsung mengenaliku, kan?"

"Tidak langsung. Tapi beberapa hal tidak akan kulupakan." Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum wanita itu sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah memaksa bibir Kyungsoo untuk membuka. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan mengecap kedalaman mulut wanita itu. Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya di bokong Kyungsoo dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Gairah mengalir dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Chanyeol juga sama terkejutnya. Kepala Chanyeol tersentak dan ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan keterkejutan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi sebelum mendorong wanita itu.

Untungnya semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik, karena Sehun sedang mengantarkan calon klien Kyungsoo yang paling penting menyusuri lorong menuju studio. Saat mereka berdua tiba di studio, Chanyeol langsung melompat dan bersandar ke meja kerja Kyungsoo, memasang tampang polos.

Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, merasa limbung seolah-olah sedang berada di tengah-tengah Samudra Pasifik tanpa memiliki perahu penyelamat.

"Tuan, Wu." ujarnya menahan napas, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang gemetar, "maafkan penampilan saya. Saya sedang berkebun waktu..." Ia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Waktu Kolonel Park mampir."

Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir Wu Yifan merisaukan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Pria itu bahkan tidak memperhatikannya. "Wah, benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan," ujarnya bersemangat. Direktur biro periklanan itu melangkah maju untuk menjabat tangan astronot itu. "Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu barulah ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Nona Do, Anda tidak pernah bilang bahwa Anda mengenal pahlawan nasional kita ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

Tuan Wu berdeham-deham salah tingkah lalu menambahkan, "Tentu saja tidak ada alasan bagi Anda untuk menceritakannya."

"Kolonel Park adalah model sketsa yang dibuat Ibu untuk sampul buku telepon itu."

"Kalau aku mendapatkan pekerjaannya, Sehun," ujar Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja menjilati bibirnya. Ia mengecap ciuman Chanyeol di sana dan anehnya merasa takut kalau-kalau perbuatannya itu kelihatan. "Bagaimana kalau saya memperlihatkan gambar-gambar yang telah saya buat sejauh ini, Tuan Wu?"

"Sementara kau melakukannya," sela Chanyeol, "aku akan mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan."

"Maksud Anda naik Porsche?" tanya Sehun berapi-api. Ia menjerit-jerit, melompat di udara, menepuk langit-langit, lalu melesat ke luar ruangan. "Beberapa hari lagi aku akan memperoleh SIM lho."

"Sehun, awas ya kalau kau berani menyentuh mobil Kolonel Park," pekik Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kalian mau ke mana?"

"Hanya berputar-putar di kompleks ini," jawab Chanyeol, mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Tidak ada tujuan tertentu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak lama."

Kyungsoo ingin memarahi pria itu karena memberi jawaban-jawaban yang tidak jelas begitu. Ia ingin bersikap tegas dan mengatakan tidak, pokoknya tidak boleh, Sehun tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengejar Sehun dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Tapi dengan adanya Tuan Wu di sana, ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bersikap ramah.

Ia sadar Chanyeol sengaja mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia mengawasi pria itu berjalan dengan angkuh menyusuri lorong dan melewati pintu depan untuk bergabung dengan Sehun, yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Apakah Anda, eh, sudah kenal lama dengan Kolonel Park?" Tuan Wu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat tamunya itu sangat ingin tahu. Pria itu tidak berani bertanya terang-terangan tentang hubungan antara Chanyeol dan remaja yang memanggil Ibu pada Kyungsoo. Dengan dingin Kyungsoo menjawab, "Saya belum lama mengenalnya."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Tuan Wu pergi. Kyungsoo merasa yakin pria itu menyukai sketsa-sketsa awalnya. Tapi sambil memasukkan sketsa-sketsa itu ke dalam tas kerjanya, Tuan Wu juga mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa ada dua orang ilustrator lainnya yang sedang dipertimbangkan dan bahwa keputusan akhir tergantung dari komite gabungan biro periklanan dengan para direktur perusahaan telepon.

"Karya Anda lebih modern daripada dua illustrator lainnya."

"Apakah itu berarti buruk?"

"Tidak," jawab Tuan Wu sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita sedikit melanggar tatanan tradisional." Kalau dilanjutkan paling-paling ia hanya akan mengatakan "Kami akan segera mengabarkan hasilnya pada Anda dalam waktu satu atau dua minggu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengantar tamunya sampai pintu depan. Dari balik jendela ia mengawasi kepergian pria itu, sambil mencari-cari mobil Porsche di sepanjang jaIan. Mobil itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Dengan cemas, ia meremas-remas tangannya. Ke mana perginya mereka? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah Chanyeol menyerang Sehun dengan sederetan pertanyaan yang takkan dapat dijawab anak itu?

Sebelum kepalanya menjadi lebih pusing lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melaksanakan mandinya yang sudah lama tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya di lantai dua, sudah berdandan, dan merasa lebih percaya diri daripada yang dirasakannya saat mengenakan celana pendek dan kaosnya tadi.

Ia merasa lega saat mendengar suara-suara dari kamar tidur Sehun. Ia melangkah masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar, dan melihat Sehun terpesona mendengar kisah Chanyeol yang berjalan di luar angkasa. "Anda tidak takut?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Saat kami tiba di sana, kami sudah melatih segalanya berulang kali, jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi."

"Tapi kan mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari perkiraan."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi aku sadar betul kalau aku memiliki kru di dalam pesawat itu dan kru lainnya di bumi yang dapat memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Bagaimana rasanya saat pesawat ulang-alikmu meluncur?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Menegangkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi rasanya. Itulah puncak dari serangkaian kerja keras, belajar, latihan, penundaan, pengambilan keputusan yang semuanya terasa begitu membosankan. Tapi semua antisipasi dan frustrasinya sudah impas. Lebih, malah."

Sehun mendekat. "Apa yang Anda pikirkan waktu itu?"

"Sejujurnya?"

"Sejujurnya."

"Aku berdoa supaya aku jangan sampai terkencing-kencing."

Sehun tertawa. "Yang benar?"

"Ya, selain itu aku berpikir, 'Ini dia. Inilah yang memang kuimpi-impikan. Aku terlahir untuk ini. Kinilah saatnya. Aku sedang menjalaninya'."

"Wah."

Tatapan kagum di wajah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo cemas.

"Maaf mengganggu," ujarnya dari ambang pintu, "tapi aku harus pergi ke rumah perawatan sekarang. Dan, Sehun, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat pergi, kau akan terlambat untuk latihan sepakbola."

Sehun berguling di atas kasurnya dan langsung berdiri. "Ibu, Ibu pasti tidak akan percaya! Kolonel mengizinkanku menyetir! Mobil itu lain dari yang lain, rasanya seperti berada dalam kokpit saja, ya kan, Kolonel?"

"Memang mirip kokpit. Itulah alasanku membelinya. Kalau aku tidak bisa terbang, aku ingin berpura-pura aku sedang terbang."

"Rasanya hebat, Ibu. Seharusnya Ibu tadi ikut dengan kami." Karena merasa bersalah terlalu asyik dengan kegembiraan dirinya sendiri, Sehun bertanya."Bagaimana pertemuan Ibu dengan Tuan Wu tadi?"

"Dia menyukai rancangan sketsaku tapi tidak menjanjikan apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arlojinya. "Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, Sehun."

"Kau main sepakbola?" Chanyeol yang tadi duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun beranjak berdiri.

"Aku gelandang tengah tim sekolahku. Kami pasti jadi juara di pertandingan daerah nanti."

"Penuh percaya diri, aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pelatih menyuruh kami berlatih ekstra keras supaya kami benar-benar bisa menjadi juara."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya tidak terlambat untuk latihan." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu tempat Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Apakah Anda masih di sini sampai aku pulang?"

"Tidak." Ketika Kyungsoo dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol, dua pasang mata yang serupa berbalik menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. "Aku yakin Kolonel Park masih punya banyak pekerjaan, Sehun. Ayo, pergilah. Hati-hati naik sepedanya. Kau sudah bawa kunci rumah?"

"Sudah, Ibu. Selamat tinggal, Kolonel Park. Sulit dipercaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Anda. Terimakasih Anda mau menandatangani posterku."

"Sama-sama, Sehun." Mereka berjabatan tangan.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Sehun enggan pergi latihan sepakbola. Anak itu melangkah gontai menuruni tangga, sedikit-sedikit menoleh untuk memandang Chanyeol. Segera setelah Sehun keluar dari pintu depan, Kyungsoo menatap tamunya. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke rumah perawatan sekarang. Ibuku sedang tidak sehat, dan kalau aku tidak ada di sana pada waktunya, dia—"

Chanyeol menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo dan memotong omongan basa-basinya. Pesona yang ditampilkannya untuk Sehun menghilang bersama kepergian anak itu. "Aku minta jawaban yang jujur darimu. Saat ini juga." Ia mengambil napas cepat. "Apakah dia anakku?"

Air mata mengambang di mata hitam Kyungsoo. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang mengkilat oleh pelembap bibir berwarna peach. Ia menundukkan kepala hingga ikal-ikalnya yang lembut nyaris menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya. "Sehun anakku," bisiknya. "Milikku."

"Dia pasti punya ayah." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. "Apakah dia anakku?"

Kyungsoo menatap langsung ke matanya dan menjawab, "Ya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **Next :**

"Di Naksan, kan?"

"Maksudmu tempat kita bertemu dulu?"

"Di pantai, kan?"

"Ya," ujar Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang dapat diingat pria itu. "Pondok yang disewa keluargaku saat itu dekat dengan pondok yang disewa keluargamu."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ke arah jendela lalu bergumam, "Kalian berdua, Kakak-beradik."

"Kakakku, Baekhyun, dan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kakakmu sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Betul."

"Saat itu kau masih kecil."

"Empat belas tahun."

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Maaf saya lagi tergila-gila sama Park family alias Chansoohun. Jadi ya… beginilah.

.

Mind to review?

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

07012017


	3. Chapter 3

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 3

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

 **Warn :** **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; OOC; ypo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan atas Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun juga."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Enak saja," sergah Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau baru saja memberitahuku bahwa aku punya seorang anak remaja. Aku akan menempel terus padamu sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban. Sekarang, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan mengantarmu," putusnya sopan.

Kyungsoo bisa saja berontak, tapi pria itu mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat saat mereka menuruni tangga. Konyol rasanya untuk terus berdebat tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk menang. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga merasa bahwa sudah saatnya Chanyeol diberi penjelasan. Jadi meski harga dirinya sedikit tersinggung, Kyungsoo ikut dengan patuh.

"Kunci rumahmu," ujar Chanyeol padanya. "Kau tidak punya sistem alarm untuk mencegah pencuri?"

"Tidak."

"Seharusnya kau memasangnya. Rumah ini besar, mudah didobrak pencuri dari mana saja." Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo hingga pintu depan dan menuju trotoar tempatnya memarkir mobil Porschenya.

Begitu Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol mengitari kap mobilnya yang rendah dan panjang, dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Lewat mana?"

Kyungsoo memberinya nama-nama jalan serta jalan tol yang harus diambil pria itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalan tol. Kyungsoo mencengkeram ujung kursinya kuat-kuat. Pria itu menyetir mobilnya bagai roket. Mata Chanyeol yang lebih sering memperhatikannya daripada memperhatikan jalanan tidak membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih lega.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berkomentar setelah merasa sudah cukup lama menahan diri dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol, "Kau sedang melihat apa ?"

"Kau. Kau begitu mungil. Kau tidak kelihatan bisa mengandung seorang anak. Dan—" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung "rasanya aneh karena aku tidak ingat pernah tidur denganmu." Mata pria itu tertuju ke mulutnya, kemudian ke tulang ramping lehernya, lalu ke dadanya, hingga ke pangkuannya.

Tatapannya yang begitu intens membuat Kyungsoo merasa telanjang. Ingin rasanya ia menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku pasti sedang mabuk berat," ujar Chanyeol parau. "Kalau tidak, kurasa aku akan ingat pernah berhubungan intim denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah... aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu." Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke kaca jendela yang gelap, merasa terlalu Iemah untuk bertatapan mata dengan pria itu dan berpikir minimal salah satu dari mereka harus memperhatikan jalan.

"Sehun bukan anakku."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sehun anak Baekhyun, kakakku. Kau dan dia..." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dengan kikuk dan melirik pria itu sekilas sambil tersenyum datar. "Kita keluar di jalur keluar berikutnya. Sebaiknya kau bersiap memasuki jalurnya."

Chanyeol melakukannya, menyalip sebuah mobil roti. Pengemudinya langsung menekan klaksonnya sekuat tenaga dan mengumpat dengan kasar. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan tanda berhenti di ujung jalur yang melandai dan langsung berbelok dengan gigi tiga.

"Jadi ceritanya kakakmu itu hamil olehku, begitu?"

"Bukan ceritanya. Dia memang hamil olehmu. Kisah cinta di musim panas."

"Musim panas yang mana?"

"Kau baru saja lulus dari Akademi Angkatan Laut dan akan mulai bertugas."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjadi defensif dan berang. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa Sehun anakku?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oke, oke, aku mengakui bahwa dia memang sedikit mirip denganku. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak perlu membuktikannya," tukas Kyungsoo. "Kau mau percaya atau tidak, sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Belok kanan di pojok itu."

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menunggu lampu hijau, lalu memacu mobilnya bagai kuda liar yang baru dilepaskan dari jeratnya.

"Itu panti wredanya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan lega saat mereka tinggal terpaut satu blok.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di pintu samping. Aku punya kuncinya supaya aku bisa menjenguk ibuku kapan pun aku mau."

Panti wreda itu merupakan bangunan sederhana yang didanai oleh sebuah gereja, pemandangannya indah dan stafnya sangat berkualitas. Stroke yang diderita Nyonya Do tidak membuatnya lumpuh total namun cukup lemah hingga membutuhkan pengawasan sepanjang hari. Menitipkan ibunya di rumah perawatan merupakan keputusan berat bagi Kyungsoo, apalagi menyadari umur ibunya takkan panjang.

Ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pintu samping, Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan menjejakkan sebelah kakinya di tanah. Ia menengok ke belakang dan berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimimu semua surat tentang Sehun, tapi yang pasti bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberitahumu tentang Sehun maupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu, apalagi uang. Jadi kerjakan saja apa yang harus kau kerjakan dan biarkan aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dan anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Ia melangkah keluar. Di pintu rumah perawatan, sementara ia bergumul dengan kunci yang biasanya dapat dibukanya dengan mudah, Kyungsoo ingin menoleh dan berlama-lama memandangi pria itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sudah tujuh belas tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingat pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, lalu berbalik dan berlari menyusuri pantai, tampak seperti seorang putra dewa matahari yang muda dan bersemangat, tampak keemasan dan tampan serta ditakdirkan untuk meraih ketenaran. Saat itu hatinya yang hancur diam-diam mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria itu.

Kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak mengizinkan dirinya menoleh ke belakang sebelum memasuki bangunan yang steril itu.

Kyungsoo tinggal di kamar ibunya sampai satu jam lebih. Selama itu Nyonya Do lebih sering tidur, hanya sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedih Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong. Para perawat di meja perawat di ujung lorong memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat, tapi lantai yang mengilap adalah satu-satunya yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol, yang terus berjalan seperti seekor singa dalam kurungan.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Emosinya terkuras setelah menunggui ibunya. Melihat Chanyeol semakin membuatnya marah.

"Kau mau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik taksi."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuntun Kyungsoo ke pintu keluar terdekat. "Di kota ini taksi tidak dapat diandalkan. Kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah kembali berada di dalam Porsche, termenung dan merenungi tujuh belas tahun yang berlalu di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Tidak baik."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Chanyeol berkata, "Aku ikut prihatin."

"Mereka terus memberinya obat untuk meminimalkan akibat dari _stroke-stroke_ ringan yang terus-menerus dideritanya. Ibuku sering sekali merasa pusing. Saat ibuku bisa berpikir jernih, dia selalu membicarakan ayah dan kakak. Ibuku juga sering menangis."

"Di Naksan, kan?"

"Maksudmu tempat kita bertemu dulu?"

"Di pantai, kan?"

"Ya," ujar Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang dapat diingat pria itu.

"Pondok yang disewa keluargaku saat itu dekat dengan pondok yang disewa keluargamu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ke arah jendela lalu bergumam, "Kalian berdua, Kakak-beradik."

"Kakakku, Baekhyun, dan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kakakmu sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo menganggukkkan kepalanya sedikit. "Betul."

"Saat itu kau masih kecil."

"Empat belas tahun."

"Dan ayahmu seorang pendeta, kan? Aku ingat kita harus mengendap-endap untuk minum bir."

"Kau membujuk Baekhyun untuk ikut minum."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak mau. Dia selalu menyebutmu sok alim."

"Aku memang tidak suka bertualang seperti kakakku."

Chanyeol merenungkan kata-katanya beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Kalau kakakmu tidur denganku, dia mungkin tidur juga dengan banyak pria lainnya."

"Dia baru berumur enam belas tahun saat itu. Kau adalah pria pertama."

"Enam belas? _Enam belas_?" ulang Chanyeol, wajahnya berubah kelabu. "Aku kira umurnya sudah Iebih dari enam belas."

"Dia memang tampak lebih dewasa dari usianya," ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Memang. Tingkah Iakunya juga. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya tingkah laku kakakmu sudah tidak seperti anak umur enam belas tahun lagi. Aku ingat busungan dada di balik bikininya. Yang pasti tubuhnya sama sekali bukan tubuh anak remaja lagi."

"Aku tidak memperdebatkan hal itu," sergah Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karena Chanyeol ingat tubuh kakaknya yang padat berisi. Tentu saja hal itu tidak membuatnya terkejut, hanya saja ia berharap pria itu berhenti membahasnya.

"Tapi itulah usianya yang sebenarnya, enam belas tahun. Dan hamil di minggu pertama kelas 1 SMA bisa berakibat fatal, apalagi kalau ayahmu seorang pendeta ternama dalam masyarakat."

Chanyeol berbelok ketempat parkir sebuah kafe yang terang-benderang. "Tampaknya kau perlu minum."

"Aku lebih suka kau mengantarku pulang."

"Dengar," tukas Chanyeol dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis, "kau terguncang dan sedih. Apa kau tidak merasa minum secangkir kopi dapat membuatmu merasa lebih enak? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan mengajakmu mabuk-mabukan dan tidur denganku. Apa kau masih sok alim seperti dulu sampai tidak mau minum kopi dengan seorang pria?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar, membanting pintu mobilnya, Pria itu memutari mobilnya ke pintu penumpang.

Ia melihat para pelayan langsung mengenali Chanyeol ketika mengantar mereka ke kursi pojok. Bisikan dan pekik-pekik kecil mengikuti mereka seperti gelombang. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Apakah ini selalu terjadi ke mana pun kau pergi?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung. "Oh, maksudmu tingkah laku orang-orang itu? Acuhkan saja."

Kyungsoo berusaha melakukannya, tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah karena ia sendiri juga sedang diperhatikan dengan cermat seperti halnya Chanyeol.

Ketika pelayan mendekati meja mereka sambil memberikan daftar menu dan meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol, pria itu memberikannya sambil memesan dua cangkir kopi.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya segera setelah pelayan yang kegirangan itu pergi.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakmu. Apa yang dilakukannya saat dia tahu dia hamil?"

"Oh, dia, eh..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia ingin menggugurkannya."

Dari seberang meja ia dapat merasakan reaksi Chanyeol. Tubuh pria itu menegang. Ia melihat tangan Chanyeol mengepal.

"Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo merasa sulit membicarakan hal ini. Saat itu merupakan saat paling menggemparkan dalam keluarganya. Saat itulah mereka mulai tercerai-berai. Setelah itu mereka tak lagi menjadi orang yang sama.

"Baekhyun menceritakan rencananya padaku" ujar Kyungsoo pada pria itu setengah berbisik. "Suatu malam setelah makan malam kakakku bilang dia perlu bicara denganku. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia hamil. Dia takut. Hal itu membuatku takut karena aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu kacau karena apa pun juga. Kami terjaga sepanjang malam, menangis bersama, memikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kami tidak mungkin mencarimu. Kau bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut, dan kami pikir kau juga takkan peduli. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia mau menggugurkannya, membuang bayinya seperti sampah. Bagaimanapun juga, itu kan seorang bayi, bayi _mu_."

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap mata Chanyeol, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahan memikirkannya. Dan aku tahu Ibu dan Ayahku Iebih suka memiliki anak tidak sah itu daripada menggugurkannya begitu saja."

"Jadi kau membeberkan rencana kakakmu pada mereka," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya. Mereka melarangnya. Kakakku sangat marah pada kami semua. Kehamilannya yang berlangsung selama sembilan bulan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kemudian, lahirlah Sehun" tambah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sayu, "dan kami semua menyayanginya."

"Bahkan kakakmu juga?" Senyumnya mengambang. "Dia akhirnya menyayangi Sehun. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan dan tampan, tidak mungkin tidak menyayanginya."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, merasa masih ada yang belum diceritakan wanita itu, tapi kopi yang mereka pesan sudah datang, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan ceritanya.

Saat pelayannya pergi, Chanyeol bertanya, "Mengapa Sehun tidak bersama Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Kakakku sudah meninggal."

Chanyeol terpana saat menatap Kyungsoo.

"Waktu Sehun masih umur empat tahun."

Chanyeol menghirup kopinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan mobil. Orang tuaku sangat berduka. Ayah terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal di tahun yang sama. Sejak saat itu tinggal Ibu, Sehun dan aku."

"Musim panas itu mengubah seluruh hidup kalian."

"Kurasa begitu, memang," Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan sedih.

"Saat itu merupakan musim panas yang menyenangkan bagiku. Orang tuaku ingin aku menikmati liburanku."

"Aku ingat mereka. Jelas sekali betapa mereka sangat bangga padamu. Kau lulusan terbaik di angkatanmu. Omong-omong, selamat ya, karena berhasil mewujudkan cita-citamu dan menjadi astronot."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu cita-citaku?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya padaku. Suatu sore ketika kakaku sedang berjemur, kau dan aku sedang berselancar di laut. Waktu itu kau bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah penerbangan Angkatan Laut untuk menjadi pilot penguji, lalu kau ingin melamar program astronot. Aku begitu bangga waktu membaca surat kabar dan melihat kau telah diterima. Aku merasa... yah, aku merasa mengenalmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan musim panas di Naksan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Cara yang hebat untuk ingat lagi," gerutunya, memberi tanda pada pelayan untuk mengisi kembali cangkir kopi mereka.

Kyungsoo menghirup kopinya dengan pelan, masih merasa rikuh oleh tatapan mata para tamu lain di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku selalu pakai kondom."

Kopi panas tumpah di atas tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya melepuh dan membanjiri tatakan cangkirnya. Ia terenyak. "Apa?"

Dengan tenang Chanyeol mengambil dua lembar serbet dari wadahnya di meja dan menggunakan keduanya untuk menyerap tumpahan kopi di tatakan cangkir Kyungsoo. "Tanganmu melepuh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo berdusta, bertanya-tanya apakah ia berani meminta mentega pada pelayan.

Namun ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Chanyeol memanggil pelayan itu dan meminta mentega.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh," elak Kyungsoo ketika pelayan dengan cepat kembali dengan piring berisi bongkahan mentega besar bagi teman kencan Park Chanyeol yang dengan ceroboh telah menumpahkan kopi di tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol pada pelayan sambil tersenyum mengusir.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Kyungsoo. "Sungguh, untuk apa ribut-ribut soal— "

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya yang melepuh merah. Dengan dua jari Chanyeol mencolek mentega dan mengusapkannya ke luka yang melepuh itu.

"Setiap kali aku tidur dengan seorang wanita, aku pakai kondom," ujarnya pelan. "Selalu."

Jari-jari Chanyeol meluncur di sela jari Kyungsoo, mengolesi mentega ke lekuk yang sangat sensitif. Kyungsoo nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Pemerintah harusnya memberimu penghargaan." Suara Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terdengar normal. Luka itu membuat suaranya serak dan parau. Atau mungkin sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya begitu.

Saat jari-jari pria itu terus meluncur di antara jari-jarinya, Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya dan menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak mengerang nikmat. Sentuhan Chanyeol juga membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya bergetar dan menggelitik payudaranya.

"Waktu aku tidur bersama Baekhyun, AIDS belum banyak dibicarakan orang," lanjutnya. "Aku selalu pakai kondom untuk mencegah kehamilan. Aku takkan berhubungan intim dengan seorang gadis yang kutemui di pantai Naksan tanpa pakai kondom."

Pijatan tangan Chanyeol begitu memabukkan hingga bisa membuat Kyungsoo meleleh akibat rasa nikmat. Panas tubuh mereka berdua tampaknya dapat mencairkan mentega di kulitnya. Dengan enggan Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari pria itu.

"Berarti kau masih belum percaya Sehun adalah anakmu."

"Coba kaupikir," tukas Chanyeol, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja. "Sebelum hari ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia ada. Apa kau mengharapkan aku langsung menerima penjelasanmu mentah-mentah?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, Kolonel Park," ujar Kyungsoo dingin. "Aku sudah mengatakannya di pintu panti tadi."

"Tapi aku bukan tipe pria yang bisa begitu saja bersikap tidak peduli saat mendengar bahwa aku mungkin punya seorang anak. Wajar saja kalau aku jadi emosi, karena hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Begini saja. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, jawablah dengan jujur."

Kyungsoo mendorong cangkir dan tatakannya ke samping dan menaruh lengannya di atas meja, memberi udara pada tangannya yang luka. "Tanya saja. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Mana mungkin Sehun anakku kalau aku sudah berhati-hati seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak menggunakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya, alisnya berkerut tajam. "Apakah itu semacam permainan? Si kakak yang main sementara adik kecilnya boleh menonton?"

Kyungsoo merenggut tasnya dan langsung bergeser ke ujung bangku.

Chanyeol meraih lengannya. "Maaf. Ucapanku tidak pantas."

Kyungsoo berusaha merenggut lengannya tapi mata pria itu menahannya.

"Ayolah, Kyung."

Mungkin karena mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh belas tahun, atau mungkin karena Kyungsoo merasa perlu menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya setelah sekian lama. Entah untuk alasan yang mana, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menganggap rendah kakakku," ujarnya kaku. "Tapi tidak sepantasnya kau menghinaku."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kakakku bilang padaku kalau kau tidak punya... bahwa kau... tidak punya persediaan suatu malam. Menurutnya, keadaan sudah Iumayan, eh, panas." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku mengerti. Teruskan."

"Dia tidak mau kau berhenti, jadi dia berbohong padamu. Dia bilang padamu kalau dia minum pil KB."

Chanyeol menerawang sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau minum bir sepanjang hari."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kejadiannya memang seperti itu."

"Kolonel Park, aku—"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memanggilku Chanyeol saja?"tanyanya kesal. "Aku ingat pernah bergulat denganmu dipasir dan mengoleskan losion di punggungmu untuk berjemur. Makanya panggil aku Chanyeol, oke?"

Pria itu ingat. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat gembira. Chanyeol mungkin cuma bisa mengingatnya secara samar, tapi minimal kenangan itu masih ada.

"Tidak penting apakah Sehun anakmu atau bukan," bisik Kyungsoo. "Hidup kita bisa terus berlanjut seperti biasa."

"Kau melupakan satu hal yang penting, Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Surat-surat itu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu bahwa bukan aku yang menulisnya?"

"Kalau benar begitu berarti masalahnya lebih besar."

"Aku tidak melihat—"

"Kalau bukan kau, berarti orang lain yang menulisnya."

Memikirkannya dari sudut itu membuat alis Kyungsoo berkerut prihatin. "Aku mulai mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau bilang kau tidak meminta apa pun dariku."

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi siapa pun yang menulis surat itu meminta sesuatu dariku. Dan itu berarti Sehun berada dalam bahaya yang sama seperti aku."

"Kau tidak berpikir seseorang. berniat mencelakainya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak. Tapi mungkin ya."

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Hanya saja kau perlu waspada sementara kita mencari tahu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini. Menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah. Sehun mirip sekali denganmu, tapi orang baru akan menyadarinya kalau kalian berdiri berdampingan."

"Bagaimana dengan dokter yang membantu kelahirannya? Mungkinkah dia memerasku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami pindah jauh dari pemukiman itu dan sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Lagi pula, dia tidak tahu siapa ayah bayi kakakku."

"Mungkinkah kakakmu menceritakan pada sahabatnya?"

"Kurasa tidak, tapi siapa tahu. Menurutmu ada orang yang tahu dan begitu kau menjadi terkenal, mereka ingat dan memutuskan untuk memerasmu?"

"Teoriku sih begitu." Chanyeol memperhatikan kopinya sesaat, berdeham, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling berkata, "Panti wreda tempat ibumu tinggal tampaknya mewah."

"Panti itu dijalankan oleh gereja tempat Ayahku bergabung. Mereka memberi potongan harga bagi janda pendeta... jadi sebaiknya hentikan pikiran burukmu saat ini juga."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memelototinya dengan tajam. "Keadaan tidak selalu mudah," ujar Kyungsoo dengan kemarahan yang ditahan, "tapi aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku maupun Sehun. Kami sama sekali tidak kaya. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya, dan karena itu saat melihat benda-benda mewah dia lebih heboh dari teman-teman sebayanya. Tapi kami bukan orang melarat. Dia tidak pernah kekurangan makan, rumah, ataupun pakaian, dan yang terpenting, dia tidak kurang kasih sayang."

"Aku hanya—"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku," perintah Kyungsoo, mengejutkan mereka berdua dengan kegarangannya. "Aku menyayangi Sehun. Sehun menyayangiku. Sejauh ini yang kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana akibatnya terhadap _mu_ kalau hal ini sampai terungkap. Seandainya memungkinkan, coba pikirkan bagaimana akibatnya terhadap Sehun. Dia sedang berada dalam usia yang peka, sangat mudah terpengaruh. Dia anak yang hebat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa pun yang dapat merusak cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan, termasuk mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah astoronot hebat yang hanya tidur dengan wanita kalau _dirinya_ sudah memakai kondom, dan yang menyetir seperti orang gila. Kalau kau melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun yang dapat mencelakai Sehun, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Kolonel Park." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Tolong antar aku pulang sekarang!".

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Karena ini hanya nge-remake karya orang jadi versi chansoohun, saya akan merasa bersalah kalau harus membuat readers nunggu lama. Setelah dilanjut semoga masih ada yang suka. Jujur, menurut saya gregetnya itu dimulai di chapter 5. Hehehehe tapi gak tahu kalau menurut kalian.

.

Mind to review?

.

Deepbow, muach

 **Angelsoo**

08012017


	4. Chapter 4

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 4

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; OOC; ypo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Sudah ada yang menunggu Chanyeol saat pria itu tiba di rumahnya. Dua-duanya perempuan. Dua-duanya pirang. Dua-duanya bermata cokelat. Yang satu berkaki dua, yang lainnya berkaki empat. Yang satu tampak marah. Yang satu tampak girang.

Si pirang berkaki empat, seekor anjing Labrador bernama Venus, berlari menyeberangi pekarangan yang ditata rapi oleh tukang kebun profesional yang belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol. Mereka datang saat ia sedang bekerja, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan meninggalkan tagihan di kotak surat. Seorang pengurus rumah membereskan rumahnya dengan cara yang sama.

Venus nyaris membuatnya jatuh ketika anjing itu melompat dengan kaki belakangnya dan mulai menjilati tulang selangka Chanyeol karena anjing itu hanya mampu menjangkau sejauh itu.

"Hei," ujar Chanyeol, mendorong anjing itu dengan penuh sayang.

Chanyeol membungkuk lalu memungut koran sore dan menggaruk belakang telinga anjing itu. Ia melemparkan koran itu ke pekarangan. Dengan patuh Venus melompat mengejarnya, dengan lidah yang terjulur di sudut mulutnya.

Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa menenangkan si pirang satunya dengan cara yang sama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berharap semua perempuan dalam hidupnya tidak rumit dan mudah diajak bergaul seperti Venus.

"Hai." sapanya. menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

"Kau hanya terlambat satu jam," ujar gadis itu kesal. "Anjing itu nyaris menelanku hidup-hidup waktu aku masuk tadi."

"Dia memang cemburu pada perempuan lain." Chanyeol mengeluarkan surat dari kotak posnya dan memilah-milahnya. Hanya satu surat yang menarik perhatiannya. Amplop putihnya yang polos ditulisi dengan tulisan yang sudah mulai dikenalnya. Ia menyelipkannya ke saku kemeja dan meletakkan surat-surat lainnya di meja yang dipernis sambil melangkah masuk.

"Cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Venus menyerbu masuk dengan korannya.

Wanita pirang itu menunjuk Venus dengan pandangan menuduh. "Dia nyaris merobek _stocking_ ku waktu dia mencakari kakiku."

"Dia hanya melindungi rumahku dari penyusup"

"Penyusup? Kau sendiri yang memberiku kunci rumah, nomor kode sistem pengamanmu, dan menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk."

"Benarkah? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Waktu kau mengajakku berkencan malam ini."

"Kita ada janji kencan?"

Gadis itu lebih muda lima belas tahun darinya, memiliki wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, kaki yang sangat panjang, dan kulit keemasan yang biasanya membuat Chanyeol bergairah. Semua pria yang dikenalnya pasti akan sangat iri kalau ia dapat tidur bersama gadis itu.

Tapi hari itu sangat menyebalkan. Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bersusah payah menenangkan seorang cewek pirang yang sedang marah.

"Kau tidak ingat kita ada janji kencan?" rengek gadis itu dengan marah.

"Tidak."

"Kita bertemu minggu lalu di pesta yang banyak dihadiri astronot."

Chanyeol tidak ingat pesta yang mana. Setelah begitu banyak pesta yang didatanginya, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, begitu pula cewek-ceweknya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya sebelum Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan matanya yang serius, berkabut, dan dengan tegas mengatakan, ya, anak muda tegap yang berperawakan seperti Park Chanyeol dengan raut wajah Park Chanyeok memang anak Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar, eh. . .?"

"Selena."

"Selena, aku minta maaf," ujar Chanyeol, menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku, eh, hari ini ada masalah di kantor sehingga aku tertahan. Kami harus berlatih di ruang hampa udara, dan aku sangat lelah sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan lain waktu saja?"

Gadis itu tidak percaya pada senyumnya yang manis maupun alasannya yang dibuat-buat. "Kau mau mengusirku?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir Selena yang merah basah dan matanya yang menuduh untuk sesaat, lalu berkata, "Yah, begitulah. Mana kunciku?"

Selena mencoba memancing Chanyeol namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi, lalu meletakkan kunci pintu ke tangan pria itu, nyaris melukai telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan ujungnya yang bergerigi.

Venus menggeram dan mengertakkan giginya mendengar detak sepatu hak tinggi Selena yang bergema menuju pintu depan. Setelah pintu dibanting di belakangnya, anjing itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi puas.

"Dasar anjing pencemburu. Mau biskuit enak?"

Venus mengikuti pemiliknya menyusuri rumah yang dulunya didekorasi dan ditempati oleh pasangan homoseksual sebelum mereka berpisah dan menjual hasil kreativitas mereka pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai penataannya yang modern dan ruangan-ruangannya yang luas dan teratur.

Sambil melamun ia memberi makan ikan tropis yang beraneka warna dalam akuarium yang dibangun di dinding yang memisahkan ruang makan dan dapur.

Chanyeol mengambil amplop dari sakunya dan membaca surat terbarunya. Ancaman untuk membeberkan hal ini lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Ia membaca suratnya berulang-ulang dan tenggelam dalam teka-teki siapa yang mengiriminya surat-surat ini sampai Venus harus menjilati tangannya untuk mengingatkan atas tawarannya tadi.

Chanyeol memberinya biskuit, dan mengambil bir untuk untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu membuka pintu kaca menuju tepi pelataran kayu. Di sana ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat yang terbuat dari keramik italia yang mahal, yang membuat iri teman-temannya, bahkan yang kaya sekalipun.

Chanyeol hidup dari gaji perwira militer, tidak banyak bila dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan eksekutif muda. Tapi ia hanya perlu membiayai dirinya sendiri.

Ia hidup berkecukupan dan bersedia menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi menikmati hidup.

Ia sudah melupakan si pirang. Ia bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya bila bertemu di jalan. Pikirannya terpusat pada anak yang ditemuinya siang tadi.

"Anak yang sangat tampan," ujarnya pada Venus, yang senang karena boleh bergabung dalam lamunan pribadi pemiliknya hingga berani menyurukkan moncongnya ke dalam air hangat yang berbusa untuk menjilati bahu Chanyeol.

Pria mana pun akan bangga memiliki anak seperti Do Sehun... Park Sehun. Anak itu dididik dengan baik. Sehun sopan pada ibunya. Biarpun ia girang setengah mati karena boleh menyetir Porsche, ia tetap ingat untuk berterima kasih sesudahnya. Ia langsung mengenakan sabuk pengamannya tanpa perlu disuruh. Anak itu menyetir dengan hati-hati." Chanyeol merasa puas dengan cara Kyungsoo mendidik anaknya.

 _Anaknya?_ Apakah ia sudah siap untuk mengakuinya? Sampai hari ini musim panas itu hanyalah kenangan yang indah namun samar. Apa yang diketahuinya tentang Do Kyungsoo dan keluarganya? Bisa saja wanita itu hanya seorang penipu lihai yang berpura-pura menjadi orang baik kalau memang hal itu bisa mencapai tujuannya.

Siapa tahu Kyungsoo aktris ulung yang dengan meyakinkan pura-pura tersinggung waktu dituduh mengirim surat ancaman padanya. Wanita itu pasti akan meraup banyak keuntungan jika Chanyeol mengakui Sehun sebagai anaknya. Membesarkan anak zaman sekarang tidaklah murah. Sebagai satu-satunya bujangan di kantor astronot, ia sering mendengar rekan kerjanya terus-menerus mengeluhkan besarnya biaya untuk membesarkan anak usia remaja.

Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai ilustrator mungkin menguntungkan pada waktu waktu tertentu, tapi penghasilannya tidak tetap atau dapat diandalkan.

Mungkin ada waktu-waktu kosong di antara pekerjaan berhonor tinggi. Mungkin si wanita Do ini sedang kehabisan uang akibat biaya perawatan ibunya dan menyusun rencana keji sebagai cara cepat untuk mendapat uang.

Tapi wanita itu benar-benar marah ketika Chanyeol terang-terangan menuduhnya mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Tubuhnya sih kecil, tapi dia bisa meledak seperti dinamit saat merasa tergangggu.

Do Kyungsoo benar-benar menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengumpat lalu bangun dari bak air panasnya dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil bir. Sewaktu ia meminum birnya, Venus duduk dengan patuh di kakinya yang basah, ia memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang dapat diakibatkan masuknya seorang remaja laki-laki ke dalam hidupnya.

Tidak ada lagi cewek-cewek pirang. Dan waktu ia ditugaskan ke misi luar angkasa lainnya, siapa yang akan—

"Ini gila!" jeritnya pada diri sendiri. "Anak itu kan belum tentu anakku."

Tapi ketika ia berjalan menuju pancuran di kamar mandi utama, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana heboh dan girangnya Sehun, lalu mengerutkan kening mengingat bagaimana ia mencium wanita yang dipanggil Ibu oleh Sehun—mengerutkan kening karena ciuman itu begitu singkat namun bergelora. Ciuman itu nyaris membuat kepalanya meledak. Ciuman itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa wanita pirang tadi sama sekali tidak membangkitkan seleranya malam ini.

* * *

 **Long-Time-Coming (Sandra Brown)**

* * *

"Malam, Bu." Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil yang menyala di atas meja gambar Kyungsoo tempatnya mencorat-coret, berusaha menelurkan ide untuk iklan toko perhiasan.

"Tidur cepat?"

"Pelatih memberikan latihan gila-gilaan tadi sore. Aku capek."

Kyungsoo tidak memarahi cara bicaranya. Malam ini ia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya karena ia tahu Sehun berbicara seperti itu untuk menguji reaksinya. Kadang cara yang paling baik adalah dengan tidak bereaksi.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ingat, kau harus memotong rumput besok."

"Lima ribu Won?"

"Tujuh, kalau kau merapikannya dan menyapu sekalian."

"Boleh." Sehun tidak pergi. Ia memegang-megang kayu di kusen pintu, tanda ia bakal memulai pembicaraan yang sensitif.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol di sini tadi siang?"

Pensil Kyungsoo terjatuh dan langsung menggelinding ke lantai. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" ulangnya lemah. "Kau tahu kenapa dia ada di sini."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak memberitahuku kalau Ibu sudah menghubunginya? Maksudku, Ibu biasanya kan cerita."

"Yah, aku tidak benar-benar menghubunginya. Aku, eh, menelepon kantor astronot dan bertanya apakah aku boleh menggunakan wajah Kolonel Park dalam gambarku. Kurasa mereka ingin melihatku dulu sebelum memberiku izin dan langsung mengirim Kolonel Park sendiri. Aku sama kagetnya denganmu waktu dia muncul di sini."

Kyungsoo belum pernah berbohong pada Sehun sepanjang hidupnya... kecuali kalau saat-saat Sehun bertanya tentang ayahnya. Semua itu adalah kebohongan yang sah-sah saja, kebohongan demi kebaikan yang bermaksud untuk melindungi, bukan kebohongan mutlak seperti bohong besar yang baru saja dituturkannya.

"Oh. Yah, aku senang bertemu dengannya. Menurut Ibu dia keren, tidak?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Sangat keren."

"Tadinya aku pikir dia mungkin sombong sekali, tapi ternyata dia seperti orang betulan."

"Dia kan _memang_ orang betulan."

"Yah, Ibu tahu kan maksudku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Menurut Ibu, dia bakal ingat padaku tidak? Mungkinkah dia akan kembali lagi?"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh di atas alis anaknya itu, yang membuatnya harus mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Hal ini menyadarkanya betapa Sehun tumbuh dengan pesat, satu hal yang tidak disukainya. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Sehun," ujarnya lembut.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke perjalanan pulang dari kafe ke rumahnya, yang dilewati dalam keheningan. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sopan pada Chanyeol di tikungan. Pria itu tidak berlambat-lambat tapi dengan marah langsung keluar, marah atas teguran keras yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyesali ucapannya. Pria itu pantas menerimanya karena menuduh Kyungsoo seorang pembohong dan pemeras.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia kan sangat sibuk dan harus bertemu dengan banyak orang."

"Aku tahu," ujar Sehun, "tapi kurasa dia menyukaiku. Seandainya kita bisa berteman dengannya, kan asyik ya, Ibu?"

Tenggorokkan Kyungsoo tercekat, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan berlama-lama memeluk Sehun. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Kau perlu istirahat. Pertandingannya kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Okeee."

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jika keluar ruangan, ia melompat untuk menyentuh langit-langit, lalu berlari keluar.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan langkah kaki Sehun yang berdebam di tangga ketika anak itu melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Bukannya tersenyum sayang seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, air matanya malah menetes.

Surat. Surat-surat kaleng. Sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa dia mengandung anak Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sering mengkhayalkan bagaimana si anak akan membawa pria itu kembali dalam hidupnya. Dalam khayalannya hal itu selalu untuk alasan yang sangat mendesak seperti Sehun membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal, atau transfusi darah, bukan sesuatu yang sepele seperti selembar surat.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah masuk kembali dalam kehidupannya. Dan pria itu sangat menawan, jauh lebih tampan. Mata hitamnya yang jernih tidak memudar, bahkan semakin jernih. Senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri, cara berdirinya yang santai, gaya jalan yang angkuh seorang pilot pesawat tempur, bagaimana sinar matahari menyinari rambutnya, semuanya dikenang Kyungsoo dengan pedih, karena semuanya terpendam di hati Kyungsoo selama tujuh belas tahun.

Kenangan-kenangan itu tidak hilang oleh kesedihan yang dideritanya setelah itu : kematian kakak dan ayahnya dan kesehatan ibunya yang semakin memburuk. Semua kenangan tentang Chanyeol telah bertahan dalam perjuangannya untuk meraih gelar sarjana, bekerja, dan sekaligus mengurus Sehun.

Semua kenangan itu mematikan semua hubungan cinta yang belum sempat berkembang. Kini satu-satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Untuk kedua kalinya masa depan Kyungsoo terletak di tangan pria itu.

Seandainya Sehun akhirnya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah yang selalu dicarinya, dan Chanyeol menolaknya, bagaimana Sehun dapat mengatasi penolakan itu?

Atau seandainya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menerima anaknya, bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat menjalani hidup tanpa Sehun? Anak itu adalah satu-satunya sisi baik dan positif dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol telah memberikan Sehun baginya. Kini Chanyeol dapat mengambilnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap tangannya yang tersiram kopi. Warna merahnya sudah mulai hilang, tapi masih ada kilatan mentega di kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengenang kembali bagaimana jari-jari Chanyeol mengusap-usap tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol Park dengan gairah tak terbalas yang membuatnya pedih. Ia menyayangi putra pria itu dengan rasa cinta yang sama besarnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Dan mulai hari ini, ia terancam kehilangan Sehun...

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Haihaihai saya gak tau harus ngasih note apa lagi. Selamat liburan aja deh buat yang lagi liburan. Liburan saya masih sisa sekitar sebulan lagi, hehehehe. Ditunggu ya chapter 5 nya, di sana Chansoo udah ada adegan manis-manisnya gitu.

.

Makasih untuk readers, aku sayang kaliaaaan sebesar sayangku ke Dudu. Semoga yang sebelumnya belum bisa ngasih review, di chapter ini jadi bisa ngasih review. Amiiin.

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

09012017


	5. Chapter 5

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 5

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

"Satu diet soda."

"Dua sekalian."

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Beli soda," ujarnya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Dan minta sekantong _popcorn_ juga, ya."

Pria di balik stan makanan memberikan pesanan mereka sambil terus menatap Chanyeol. "Rasanya aku mengenalmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin kau memang mengenalku."

Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol sambil menghitung uang kembalian Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membayar sendiri minumannya, tapi tangannya ditahan Chanyeol di balik konter.

"Oh, ya ampun, betul," ujar pria itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bekerja di Walmart, kan? Di bagian peralatan olahraga?"

Senyum Chanyeol memudar, tapi hanya separuh. "Benar. Kau memegang tim yang mana?"

"Tim Ilpa."

"Sama jika begitu. Terimakasih." Chanyeol lalu menuntun Kyungsoo keluar antrean dan berjalan menuju landaian beton yang menuju ke gelanggang olahraga sekolah.

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

"Diamlah," gerutu Chanyeol. "Hal itu cukup sering terjadi untuk membuatku tetap rendah hati."

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tampak rendah hati. Ia tampil sebagai seorang penguasa dunia. Ia mengenakan celana pendek, kaus biru AL yang membentuk tubuhnya yang bidang, topi bertuliskan NASA, dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Berjalan di sisinya, Kyungsoo melihat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah Chanyeol baik karena mengenal maupun hanya mengagumi pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya."

"Sama-sama. Mau _popcorn_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Karena kedua tangannya penuh, Chanyeol mengguna kan mulutnya untuk langsung mengambil _popcorn_ nya.

"Aku mendapat surat lagi," ujarnya tenang sambil mengunyah.

"Benarkah?"

"He-eh. Hari yang sama waktu aku bertemu denganmu. Mau duduk di mana?"

"Di bawah sana, yang penuh orang pakai baju biru dan hitam." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ke sebuah bagian di gelanggang tempat para pendukung bersorak-sorai dengan meriah.

Chanyeol menepi agar Kyungsoo dapat menduluinya menuruni tangga.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Kurang-lebih sama. Nanti saja kita membahasnya. Setelah pertandingan selesai."

"Kupikir karena kau tidak menelepon atau datang keesokan harinya—"

"Kau takkan melihatku lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo terus terang.

"Lalu, kau merasa senang atau sedih?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo merasa gamang ketika hari demi hari berlalu tanpa Chanyeol mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega. Di sisi lain ia tidak sanggup membayangkan tidak dapat bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Masih ditambah dengan kekecewaan Sehun yang harus diatasinya saat tokoh idola anak itu tidak meneleponnya untuk menindaklanjuti pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, mengarahkan Kyungsoo ke sebuah deretan kursi.

"Boleh."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arah para orang tua teman satu tim Sehun, yang sebagian besar berhenti bersorak untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dan dirinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo memang belum pernah menghadiri acara olahraga di sekolah bersama seorang teman kencan. Musim semi tahun lalu ia dijodoh-jodohkan dengan pelatih sepakbola yang juga masih lajang. Kyungsoo merasa kesal.

Sekarang pelatih itu sudah punya kekasih yang menyoraki tim dari balkon, sehingga Kyungsoo selamat dari pertemuan yang dirancang untuk memaksa mereka berduaan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan pada para makcomblang itu bahwa si pelatih pernah meneleponnya dua kali untuk mengajaknya kencan. Namun ia mengarang alasan yang terkesan dibuat-buat hingga si pelatih tampaknya menyerah mundur.

Sekarang ia merasa semua perhatian tertuju padanya ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Semua yang duduk di sekeliling mereka terus mengamati mereka berdua.

"Sudah ada kabar dari perusahaan telepon itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum. Aku masih terus berdoa." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, membuat gerakan orang berdoa.

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menaikkan kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat tangan Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana lukanya?"

"Kulitnya bahkan tidak sempat melepuh. Tampaknya menteganya cukup ampuh."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya sesaat sebelum melepaskannya. "Kau kelihatan seperti maskot tim saja," komentarnya sambil melahap _popcorn_ -nya.

"Seharusnya kau ikut tim pemandu sorak saja sekalian."

Kyungsoo mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan sebuah kaus loreng warna biru-hitam dengan sulaman "Sehun's Mom" di bagian dada kirinya.

"Semua ibu berpakaian seperti ini."

"Tapi tidak seorang pun yang mirip denganmu."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat mata Chanyeol di balik kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia tahu Chanyeol sedang mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tersipu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan.

"Itu Sehun."

"Nomor berapa—Oh, itu dia."

Sehun dan regunya sedang berlari di pinggir lapangan setelah melakukan pemanasan. Saat ia melihat mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bangku penonton, dari jauh pun Kyungsoo dapat melihat mata Sehun yang biru berbinar-binar. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar dan ia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Chanyeol membalas lambaiannya dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Regunya pasti menang," ujarnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Anak itu seorang juara. Itu sudah kelihatan jelas."

Di akhir babak pertama Kyungsoo merasa ramalan Chanyeol salah. Tim Ilpa ketinggalan satu kosong. Babak itu merupakan babak yang berat bagi kedua regu, karena masing-masing sudah sering hampir mencetak angka, namun digagalkan oleh para penjaga gawang yang andal.

Suasana histeris melanda penonton. Emosi semakin meningkat. Karena itulah ketika paha mereka secara tak sengaja bersentuhan, Kyungsoo langsung menarik pahanya. Tiap helai bulu di kakinya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Maaf," ujar Chanyeol menahan napas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok pahanya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan paha Chanyeol.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Tenang saja. Aku takkan bisa menularkan apa-apa lewat sentuhan ringan seperti itu."

Kyungsoo berhenti menggosok kakinya dan mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kau senang melakukan itu, ya?"

"Apa? Sentuhan ringan?"

"Membuat wanita salah tingkah."

"Sebenarnya salah tingkah tidak membuatku bergairah. Aku lebih suka membuat hubungan intim sesederhana mungkin dan memusatkan perhatian pada hal-hal yang perlu saja."

Kyungsoo ingin menghapus senyum mengejek pria itu, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke masalah serius yang mempertemukan mereka. "Apa katanya? Surat itu, maksudku."

Matahari di balik sisi lain stadion mulai tenggelam, membuat bayangan besar di stadion terbuka tempat mereka duduk. Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata gelapnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mata riang pria itu berubah sedih.

"Kurang-lebih sama."

"Lebih mengancam?" tanyanya, khawatir akan keselamatan Sehun.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya diingatkan betapa pers akan berpesta pora kalau kisah tentang Sehun sampai bocor. Itu sih aku juga sudah tahu," ujarnya geram.

"Sehun juga pasti akan kena akibatnya."

"Aku tahu," tukas Chanyeol ketus. "Aku bukan bajingan egois seperti anggapanmu. Sekarang aku harus bisa berpikir logis dan praktis, bukan emosional. Satu-satunya cara kita bisa menangkap orang ini adalah dengan mulai berpikir seperti dia. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sesaat amarah Chanyeol tampak reda. "Aku memang sasaran empuk untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Siapa pun yang menulis surat-surat itu cukup pandai untuk menyadarinya dan menggunakannya sebagai umpan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ini adalah rencana yang sudah dirancang dengan matang untuk menghancurkan karierku."

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau hal ini bisa mengganggu hidup kita, tapi bagaimana pengungkapan kesalahan di masa muda bisa menghancurkan kariermu?"

"NASA sudah mendapatkan kembali kredibilitasnya yang sempat hilang setelah kecelakaan _Challenger_."

"Berkat kau."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu rendah hati. "Tapi para pengelola tetap saja cemas. Mereka tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi. Jelas mereka tidak mau ada skandal. Dan kalau sampai foto seorang anak tidak sah yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya muncul di tabloid-tabloid, apa kau kira aku masih punya kesempatan untuk dikirim ke misi luar angkasa lagi?"

"Memangnya kau masih ingin dikirim lagi?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengatakan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya.

"Ya, jelas. Hanya ada sedikit misi luar angkasa dengan sedikit kru untuk masing-masing misi. Aku ingin terbang sebanyak yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku dianggap terlalu tua atau sebelum ada masalah kesehatan menimpaku atau sebelum pilot-pilot muda menggantikanku. Ya, tentu saja aku masih ingin dikirim lagi."

"Kau benar-benar suka terbang, ya, Chanyeol?"

"Sama seperti aku menyukai _steak_ yang enak, Ray Charles, dan seks."

"Kurasa baru sekarang aku mengerti betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau pengungkapan masalah ini ke publik bisa mempengaruhi kariermu."

"NASA tidak akan memecatku. Tapi ulasan yang buruk bisa menamatkan karierku sebagai astronot. Aku akan disuruh mengajar semua hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan sendiri."

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Siapapun yang mengancamku tahu betul betapa berartinya misi penjelajahan ruang angkasa bagiku."

"Bukan aku," tukas Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh, sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Akan lebih baik bagi Sehun maupun aku kalau semuanya tetap seperti dulu. Mengetahui kau adalah ayahnya hanya akan mengacaukan hidup Sehun."

Chanyeol tampak tersinggung. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau adalah kau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan seorang anak yang beranjak remaja?"

"Lebih sering menghadiri pertandingan sepakbola."

"Dan lebih jarang pergi ke pesta."

"Kelihatannya kau terus memantau perkembanganku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pria itu tidak perlu tahu kalau hal pertama yang dicarinya di koran pagi adalah berita apa pun tentang dirinya. Fotonya sering menghiasi kolom berita masyarakat.

"Peluitnya sudah ditiup," ujar Kyungsoo, kembali memusatkan perhatian ke lapangan.

Tim Ilpa berhasil menyarangkan gol di awal babak kedua, sehingga menyamakan kedudukan. Tapi ketegangan memuncak ketika waktu yang tersisa di babak kedua itu tinggal satu menit lagi. Tampaknya bakal ada perpanjangan waktu. Semua orang di stadion berdiri dan menjerit sampai serak menyemangati para pemain yang energi dan semangatnya mulai memudar.

"Sini, berdirilah di sini supaya kau bisa melihat lebih jelas," ujar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita itu dan menaikkannya di atas kursi di depan tempat duduk mereka. "Lebih jelas?"

"Sangat." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertandingan dimulai, Kyungsoo dapat melihat lapangan tanpa terhalang.

"Oh, tidak!" Kyungsoo, dan juga semua orang di bangku penonton mengerang ketika upaya tim Ilpa untuk menjebol gawang lawannya gagal.

"Ambil bolanya, Sehun! Ambil dan... ya, begitu!" pekiknya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi. Kyungsoo melonjak-lonjak di atas bangkunya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh."

Lalu ia mengumpat ketika seorang pemain lawan merebut bola dari Sehun, yang sedang menggiring bolanya dengan lihai ke arah gawang. "Rebut kembali, Sehun! Jaga dia, jaga—"

"Ayo Sehun, ayo!" Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit ketika dengan cekatan Sehun merebut bolanya kembali dari sela-sela kaki pemain lain tanpa menjatuhkannya.

"Dua puluh detik lagi!" teriaknya "Lima belas detik lagi, Sehun! Yang lain bantu dia dong! Hadang anak itu! Ya ampun, dia terus-menerus melakukan itu pada mereka sepanjang pertandingan dan mereka— Wasit, pelanggaran tuh!" jeritnya, menunjuk penuh tuduhan. "Mana kacamatamu? Sepuluh detik. Aduh, sialan. Sehun, lakukan sesuatu! Lima det—"

Kata-katanya yang terakhir tenggelam oleh sorak membahana ketika Sehun menendang bola melewati penjaga gawang dan mencetak angka kemenangan.

Hiruk-pikuk terjadi di lapangan, di pinggir lapangan, di bangku penonton. Para pendukung tim bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

Yang paling heboh adalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Hanyut dalam kegembiraan yang meluap-luap, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendarat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi, memeluknya erat-erat, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara bangku penonton.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya," seru Kyungsoo, tertawa dan menangis sekaligus. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengadah dan membalas senyumnya.

Lalu senyum mereka lenyap dan mereka berpandangan dengan aneh. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan perasaan yang berbeda, tapi sama bahagianya.

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan Chanyeol menopang bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo dan tangan Chanyeol yang lain menahan punggungnya. Lengan Kyungsoo melingkari leher Chanyeol. Lututnya berada di pinggul Chanyeol dan payudaranya sejajar dengan mulut pria itu.

Chanyeol menurunkannya pelan-pelan, hingga posisi mereka berbalik dan Kyungsoo-lah yang kini menengadah, memandang Chanyeol dengan mata melebar dan sukar dipahami.

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, tapi tangannya malah memegang dada bidang pria itu. Efeknya bagi indranya begitu mengejutkan hingga untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap pria itu.

Chanyeol tampak sama terkejutnya, tapi dialah yang pertama-tama memecah keheningan.

"Anakmu penjebol gawang yang hebat."

"Terimakasih," jawab Kyungsoo parau. Tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia masih menyentuh pria itu, hingga ia langsung menarik tangannya.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan pria itu di bokongnya.

"Mau bergabung dengan keriuhan di sana?"

Pertandingan sudah berakhir. Di lapangan para pemain melakukan upacara kemenangan. Masing-masing memegang minuman kaleng, yang dikocok kuat-kuat sebelum dibuka, lalu menyiramkannya pada teman-teman satu timnya.

"Pasti," jawab Kyungsoo, dan tertawa.

Bersama-sama mereka lari menuruni tangga stadion, melangkahi pembatasnya, dan lari memsuki lapangan. Sehun menyambut mereka. Dengan gembira ia menyambar Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya yang basah oleh keringat dan memutar-mutar ibunya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol sesaat sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sehun, hebat." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dan memberinya ciuman yang tidak ditolak Sehun saking sedang girangnya.

"Selamat," ujar Chanyeol formal, menepuk keras bahu Sehun.

Lalu mereka berdua saling berjabatan tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kolonel

Park."

"Orang yang berhasil meraih angka kemenangan boleh memanggilku Chanyeol. Hmm... Paman Chanyeol?"

Sehun tersenyum malu. "Paman, kami semua mau makan _pizza_. Semua anggota tim. Semua diundang. Anda bisa ikut?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjerit. "Oke, kalau begitu nanti kita ketemu di luar. Kami harus menerima pialanya."

Sebagai kapten, Sehun dan pelatihnya menerima piala dari para panitia di tengah lapangan. Chanyeol berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan lengannya melingkari bahu Kyungsoo.

Ia meremas bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut ketika Sehun melangkah maju untuk memberikan pidato.

"Aku hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pimpinan sekolah yang senantiasa mendukung kami sepanjang musim ini. Teman-teman semua, terima kasih atas dukungannya!"

Penonton bersorak riuh rendah. Sehun menunggu sampai sorakannya reda.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pelatih. Kami takkan berhasil tanpanya."

Kembali para pemain dan orangtua bertepuk tangan.

"Aku menerima piala ini atas nama seluruh anggota tim. Hidup Ilpa!" pekiknya.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo. "Dia juga pandai berpidato."

"Terima kasih."

Untungnya gegap gempita kemenangan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka membuat Chanyeol tidak melihat air matanya.

Merasakan berat lengan pria itu di bahunya ditambah rasa cinta di hatinya bagi Chanyeol dan anaknya membuat Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh.

Saat berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir, mereka bertiga berdebat tentang kendaraan ke tempat _pizza_. Akhirnya Kyungsoo kalah dua lawan satu.

"Seperti skor pertandingannya saja," ujarnya, mengaku kalah.

"Jangan sinis begitu." Chanyeol tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya atas hasil pemungutan suara itu.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun dibawa menuju ke sebuah mobil sport yang keren.

"Berapa banyak mobil yang kau miliki?" Seru Sehun dari kursi belakang mobil Land Rover _convertible_ setelah mereka mulai meluncur di jalan.

"Cuma ini dan Porsche."

"Ooh, Maaf tadi teman-temanku mengeroyokmu seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar norak. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan orang beken."

Rasa terganggu Sehun yang dibuat-buat membuat dua orang dewasa di depannya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang percaya kau datang hanya untuk melihatku bertanding."

"Aku tidak keberatan memberi tanda tangan kok."

"Biasanya sih mereka selalu mengerubungi Ibu."

"Tidak!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Harusnya kau dengar apa kata mereka tentang Ibu," lanjut Sehun.

"Mereka naksir berat, atau mungkin bernafsu pada Ibu."

"Do Sehun, bisakah kau tidak berbicara—"

"Tapi mereka kan memang begitu, Ibu." Sehun memandang wajah Chanyeol lewat kaca spion.

"Kau tahu, Ibu kan tidak setua ibu teman-temanku. Dan Ibu juga lebih cantik. Ibu juga tidak kaku dan cerewet, ia benar-benar enak diajak mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Iya, sungguh." Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku senang mereka menyukainya, tapi ada satu orang yang mulai bicara macam-macam dan bilang bahwa dia mau, ehm, meniduri Ibu. Aku terpaksa meninjunya."

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo terkejut dan berbalik di kursinya untuk menatapnya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku."

"Tenang. Dia memang bajingan, bukan teman dekatku kok."

Sambil rnemandang mata Chanyeol di kaca spion, ia berkata, "Biasanya sih aku tidak keberatan kalau teman-temanku mulai membicarakan Ibu. Mereka menggodaku karena Ibu lajang." Sehun terkekeh geli. "Pernah ada kakak kelasku yang bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak Ibu ke pesta dansa sekolah. Kurasa dia hanya bergurau."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo. "Dia tidak benar-benar mengajak Ibu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Chanyeol lewat kaca spion. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka bercanda dengan Ibu karena Ibu bukan ibu kandungku. Ibu sebenarnya bibiku. Ibu kandungku meninggal waktu aku baru empat tahun."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Kyungsoo berputar di kursinya lagi, kali ini untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia memberikan tatapan peringatan pada pria itu.

Tapi Sehun malah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mantap. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang pasti harus dijawabnya tiap kali ia mendapat teman baru.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal ayahku, tapi Ibu bilang itu bukan masalah karena aku adalah aku dan yang penting adalah masa depanku, bukan masa laluku."

Sehun menunjuk di antara bahu kedua orang di depannya.

"Di sana, Paman. Di sebelah kanan."

Kemeriahan dalam restoran memekakkan telinga. Wajah manajer yang tampak kesal langsung mejadi pucat ketika gerombolan tim Ilpa menyerbu masuk memenuhi meja.

Pesanan langsung dicatat dan soda langsung habis dengan cepat. Seluruh tim duduk di satu meja panjang di tengah tengah ruangan sementara para orangtua dan para penggemar lainnya, di antaranya beberapa kelompok gadis yang terus cekikikan, duduk di meja sekitarnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu meja di samping. Tempatnya memberi mereka sedikit keleluasaan.

"Kurasa aku seharusnya merasa tersanjung."

Kyungsoo mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu dan mengesampingkan piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kenapa? Karena diundang ke perayaan ini?"

"Itu dan karena boleh duduk bersama gadis

yang paling populer."

"Sehun cuma membesar-besarkan."

"Kurasa tidak. Sepanjang malam ini aku dipelototi tatapan-tatapan cemburu. Ada apa sih antara kau dan si pelatih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia sudah punya pacar."

"Tapi kurasa wanita itu bukan pilihan pertamanya."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menegur.

Tanpa merasa gentar, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak.

"Senang juga mengetahui anak muda zaman sekarang punya selera yang bagus."

"Terimakasih. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lolos begitu saja karena memancing Sehun dalam perjalanan tadi. Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya aku."

"Baik. Berapa banyak?"

"Berapa banyak apanya?"

"Pria."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Belum pernah menikah?"

"Belum."

"Mengapa?"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Aku takkan berani menanyakan berapa banyak wanita dalam hidupmu sejak kita bertemu di Naksan."

"Tak terhitung, saking banyaknya."

"Tepat."

"Tapi tidak demikian halnya denganmu, kan? Taruhan, pria yang pernah tidur denganmu paling-paling masih bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan."

Kata-katanya menyinggung harga diri Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Karena adanya Sehun bisa menjadi penghalang hubungan cinta. Iya, kan?"

"Benar sekali," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sama dinginnya seperti ketika ia menegur pria itu beberapa malam sebelumnya.

"Hubungan cinta bisa menjadi penghalang dalam hidupku dan Sehun. Aku jamin, Kolonel Park, anakmu diasuh dalam lingkungan yang baik."

"Aku belum mengakui dia anakku."

"Oh," ujar Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kupikir karena kau datang menonton pertandingannya, berusaha bertemu Sehun lagi, kupikir kau sudah yakin."

"Sebelum aku mengambil Iangkah selanjutnya—"

"Langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Langkah selanjutnya apa?"

"Aku belum tahu. Pertama-tama aku harus yakin aku memang ayahnya. Kau bisa memahami itu, kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menerima ceritaku dan melihat betapa miripnya kalian berdua."

"Setahuku ada tes darah," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

...

Sehun menghampiri mereka, lalu anak itu berlutut di samping meja mereka dan mulai memukul-mukul meja seperti tambur.

"Aku siap pergi kapan pun kalian siap. Aku sudah mengalahkan semua orang di permainan video. Mereka mengusirku karena mereka semua berutang padaku."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk membayar sendiri makanannya, Chanyeol dengan keras menolaknya.

Kepergian mereka diiringi sorakan, bagi sang kapten yang menjadi penentu kemenangan tim Ilpa dan bagi tamunya yang terkenal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalan tol.

"Hei, Paman, kau melewati belokan menuju stadion. Mobil ibu masih di sana." Ujar Sehun dari bangku belakang.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke stadion? Kita ke rumahku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 **A/N :** Ini gak manis ya? Mianhe..

Oh ya maaf lagi sebelumnya, tapi jangan berharap adegan Rated M yang berlebihan di story ini. Karena di sini Kyungsoo itu orangnya kaku, pemalu, dan teguh pada pendirian.

.

Oke, last but not least, mind to review?

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

01132017


	6. Chapter 6

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 6

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

 _._

* * *

"Rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kalian mungkin mau berenang dan beristirahat."

"Sungguh, Paman? Kau punya kolam renang? Ibu, dia punya kolam renang."

"Sudah larut."

"Besok kan libur. Boleh, ya?"

Karena Chanyeol yang menyetir mobil, keputusan jelas bukan di tangan Kyungsoo, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyukai gagasan untuk pergi ke rumah pria itu. Ia tidak mau Sehun menjadi terlalu akrab dengan orang terkenal yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya dan sewaktu-waktu bisa pergi begitu saja begitu kegembiraan memiliki seorang anak sudah luntur.

Dan kalau rasa tanggung jawab Chanyeol membuatnya merasa wajib untuk mengasuh Sehun, bagaimana rumah tuanya, yang ledengnya sangat perlu diperbaiki, dapat menandingi rumah modern yang indah dengan kolam renang di halaman belakang dan akuarium di dinding ruang makan? Akuarium itu hanya salah satu dari ratusan benda lain yang disebut Sehun " _Keren_!" ketika ia berjalan dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya.

Anjing Labrador berbulu keemasan sedikit menggeram pada Kyungsoo tapi langsung tertarik pada Sehun dan berjalan di samping anak itu, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dan menjilati lutut teman barunya.

"Gila, rumah ini benar-benar hebat, ya?" pekik Sehun saat melangkah keluar menuju teras untuk mengagumi kolam renangnya.

"Berenanglah," ujar Chanyeol padanya. "Tapi lepaskan dulu sepatumu."

Dengan cepat Sehun menanggalkan celananya dan langsung terjun tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Gaya renang yang bagus," Chanyeol mengomentari.

"Belajar di klub pemuda selama sepuluh musim panas," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia selalu berhasil pada apa pun yang dilakukannya?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dari samping. "Dan dia tidak mendapatkan dorongan seorang juara dari ibunya."

Mereka mengawasi Sehun berenang bolak-balik sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk beristirahat. Venus terus membuntutinya, berlari-lari di tepi, menyalak dengan girang. Saat Sehun muncul di permukaan untuk mengambil napas, anjing itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Anjing ini menyukaiku." Sehun tertawa dan mengelak dari jilatan anjing itu.

"Dia belum olahraga hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" usul Chanyeol. "Dua blok ke arah selatan ada orang yang memiliki Ferrari merah. Biasanya mobilnya diparkir di luar sekitar saat ini."

Sehun menghela dirinya keluar dari kolam dan mengambil handuk dan rantai anjing yang diulurkan Chanyeol padanya. "Ayo, Venus. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Si anak dan teman barunya yang setia keluar lewat gerbang pribadi yang langsung menutup di belakang mereka.

"Kurasa Venus mau saja pergi dengan Sehun kalau anak itu memintanya," ujar Chanyeol. "Dasar anjing tidak setia."

"Dari dulu Sehun selalu ingin punya anjing."

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah memeliharanya?" Alis Chanyeol bertaut.

"Ibuku. Hewan peliharaan membuatnya gugup. Sejak ibu masuk panti wreda aku belum sempat mencarikan anjing untuk Sehun."

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan hal itu sesaat, lalu mengedikkan kepala ke arah sebuah ruangan di seberang kolam renang.

"Ruang ganti wanita ada di sebelah sana. Kau akan menemukan berbagai macam model baju renang di lemarinya, tapi aku tidak yakin ada yang ukurannya cukup kecil untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh baju renang."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Suaranya berat. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Itu lebih bagus lagi."

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Kau kan pernah berenang telanjang sebelumnya. Aku ingat kok."

"Kau salah ingatan kalau yang kau ingat adalah waktu kau dan Baekhyun berenang telanjang malam-malam di Teluk."

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak mau membuka bajumu. Kami berdua terus mengajakmu, tapi kau tetap tidak mau."

"Kau bisa ditangkap karena merusak moral anak di bawah umur."

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merusak moralmu. Kau menangis dan lari pulang. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa, terpesona oleh cahaya keperakan sinar bulan yang menimpa kepala Chanyeol. Persis Seperti yang dilihatnya di pantai Naksan malam itu, ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya pengecut dan mengancam akan mencekiknya kalau ia memberitahu orangtuanya tentang apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol, sedikit lebih sabar, membujuknya, "Ayolah, kuper. Tidak berbahaya kok. Tidak bakal tersambar petir juga."

Saat itu Kyungsoo sangat ingin bergabung dengannya dalam kehangatan air laut, tapi ia terlalu malu akan tubuhnya yang belum berkembang dan terlalu takut ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berenang bersamaku malam itu? Apakah kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak," bantah Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Kenapa kau menangis waktu itu, Kyungsoo? Apa kau malu?"

"Aku menangis karena marah."

"Marah? Padaku?"

"Padamu. Pada Baekhyun. Aku membencimu karena bisa menganggapnya begitu enteng sedangkan aku tidak. Tapi aku terutama marah pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bergabung, tapi aku tidak berani."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk mengganti kesempatan yang dulu hilang."

"Aku masih belum berani."

"Aku berani saja." Chanyeol melepaskan sepatu larinya dan membuka kaus kakinya. Dalam satu sentakan kaus polonya ditanggalkan lewat kepalanya. Kaus itu menyapu kaki Kyungsoo ketika akhirnya jatuh di teras.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?" Ia membuka celana pendeknya.

Mata Kyungsoo dengan lapar menjelajahi dadanya. Lekuk-lekuk ototnya keras, yang meyakinkan seorang pengusaha yang baru-baru ini meminta izin untuk memasarkan sebuah poster Park Chanyeol. Pengusaha itu ingin membuat gambar Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian luar angkasa yang terbuka hingga ke pusar. Tentu saja kantor astronot sangat marah. Mereka tidak memberi tanggapan resmi atas ide gila itu. Pers memuat berita itu selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya berita itu menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo, dengan mulut kering, telapak tangan yang berkeringat, dan lutut yang lemas, berpikir bahwa gagasan pengusaha itu bagus juga.

Chanyeol menanggalkan celana pendeknya dan menendangnya ke samping, lalu mengaitkan kedua ibu jarinya di karet celana dalamnya. Otomatis Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk mencegah tangan pria itu. Ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit yang hangat, Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun melihatku berenang telanjang di kolammu, Chanyeol," ujarnya. "Ini konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Hentikan."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi perusak suasana dan pakai baju renangnya."

Mata Chanyeol menantang mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau Chanyeol tidak mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya dan kembali mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol menang.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaku menuju pintu sebuah ruangan dan membantingnya hingga menutup.

Ada tiga baju renang dan sepuluh menit kemudian ia muncul mengenakan sebuah baju renang hitam. Bahannya cukup ketat untuk membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, walaupun kebesaran satu ukuran.

Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berjalan di papan loncat, melompat-lompat untuk mencoba pantulannya, lalu melompat dengan indah. Ketika ia muncul di permukaan, Chanyeol sedang bertepuk tangan untuknya sambil mengapung di punggungnya menuju sisi kolam, menendang-nendang kakinya untuk membuatnya tetap mengapung,

"Hebat."

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo berenang menuju tangga dan sudah setengah jalan menaikinya ketika tangan Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke air dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kolam.

Saat kaki pria itu menyentuh kakinya, Kyungsoo terperangah. "Chanyeol, kau—"

"Memang. Aku suka berenang telanjang. Rasanya enak."

"Dan itu prinsip hidupmu, kan? Kalau rasanya enak, lakukan saja."

"Dan prinsip hidupmu adalah kalau rasanya enak, pasti dosa." Ia mengisap air di cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan mengecup leher wanita itu. "Sekali ini saja, Nona Sok Alim, bagaimana kalau kau bersikap tenang dan mengikuti arus? Ambil kesempatan yang ada. Lakukan sesuatu yang menantang, sesuatu—"

Kyungsoo mendorong kedua bahu pria itu yang membuat Chanyeol terdorong dan mengakibatkan semburan air yang besar. "Jadi karena itu kau melakukannya?" tanyanya marah. "Karena menyenangkan, mendebarkan, _menantang_. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memergoki ibunya dan seorang pria telanjang di kolam renang pasti tantangan yang belum pernah kaualami."

Kyungsoo sudah sampai kembali di tangga dan sudah separo jalan menaikinya ketika Chanyeol sekali lagi menariknya kembali ke air, tapi tidak selembut tadi. Kali ini ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara ketiak Kyungsoo. Telapak tangannya menekan sisi payudara Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan puncaknya menegang.

Chanyeol melihat hal itu. Ia menekan Kyungsoo cukup dekat untuk membuat wanita itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya.

"Alasanku melakukan ini," desisnya, "adalah karena aku pernah menyentuhmu sekali kemarin. Sejak saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah menyentuhmu lagi."

Matanya menatap bibir Kyungsoo. Sepasang bibir yang basah oleh air kolam dan lidah yang bergerak-gerak gugup. Lipstiknya sudah luntur. Kyungsoo tidak tahu betapa seksinya dirinya di mata Chanyeol.

"Seandainya aku punya cukup otak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu seperti saat ini," erangnya, "aku akan membuka bajumu dan menyeretmu ke ombak bersamaku malam itu. Mungkin kalau saat itu aku menolongmu mengatasi sikap kakumu, kalau aku saat itu memperkenalkan tubuh pria padamu, kau mungkin akan menjadi wanita yang sensual sekarang, bukannya cewek kaku dan pemalu seperti ini!"

* * *

 **Long time coming – Sandra Brown**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya di kaca riasnya. Usianya baru saja menginjak kepala tiga, tapi wajahnya masih halus dan tidak berkerut, seperti wajah seorang remaja. Satu-satunya yang tampak dewasa adalah cara pandangnya. Sejak lahir matanya memandang dunia dengan serius.

Begitulah kira-kira. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol menganggapnya pemalu. Ia selalu memberi kesan seperti itu pada orang-orang. Sejak masa kanak-kanak hingga remaja ia selalu diolok-olok karena begitu lurus, begitu membosankan, begitu _serius_.

Memangnya mereka pikir ia suka memiliki nurani berlebihan seperti ini? Ia tidak menyukainya. Membosankan.

Sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah menikmati rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi harus ada yang melakukannya. Dan karena Baekhyun adalah si pembuat onar dalam keluarga, Kyungsoo-lah yang harus menjadi penjaganya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, mematikan lampu, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang kosong, dan menanggalkan jas kamarnya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus baju tidurnya. Tubuhnya kurus dan kecil.

Sama sekali tidak bisa disebut _menggiurkan_. Baekhyun, yang tubuhnya lebih cepat matang, sudah menarik perhatian para pria sejak masih berusia dua belas tahun, yang membuat orangtuanya sangat khawatir.

Kalau sedang baik, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, Baekhyun akan menghibur adiknya yang minder dengan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia nanti akan memiliki belahan dada yang mengundang, dan pinggul yang indah.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Kyungsoo bergelung di ranjangnya. Lekuk-lekuk yang ditunggunya tidak pernah muncul. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berhenti menunggu. Ia tahu ia memiliki daya pikat tersendiri. Meskipun matanya tidak bersinar merayu dan menggoda, matanya tampak lebar dan dihiasi bulu mata yang hitam dan tebal. Tampaknya bentuk bibirnya yang membuat sejumlah pria terpesona.

Ia pernah berpose untuk seorang pematung—pasti Kolonel Park akan terkejut kalau tahu semasa kuliah dulu ia pernah berpose telanjang untuk seorang pematung—yang menyatakan bibirnya seksi dan memikat.

Bibirnya yang membuat si pematung itu terpikat, hingga meninggalkan pekerjaannya, menyeberangi studionya, dan mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan jemari yang lembap oleh tanah liat. Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya bereaksi atas sentuhan itu. Seniman itu mencumbunya lebih jauh. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan menyentuhnya lagi. Kyungsoo menjawab sentuhannya.

Si pematung memiliki ego yang besar, dan egonya pasti akan terluka kalau tahu bukan sentuhannya yang membangkitkan respons sensual dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo teringat pada Chanyeol, yang menertawakannya di pantai ketika deretan giginya yang putih menjilati puncak es sirup sebelum mencair oleh matahari. Mereka membeli es sirup itu untuk merayakan istana pasir mereka yang memerlukan waktu setengah hari baru selesai.

"Hei, Kuper, es sirupnya membuat bibirmu merah." Jari-jari yang berpasir itu menelusuri bibirnya yang memerah oleh es sirup, dan untuk pertama kalinya Do Kyungsoo kecil terangsang.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti perasaan nikmat, hangat, berbunga-bunga yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengaitkan tubuhnya yang menegang dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Baru kelak di kemudian hari ia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya sore itu.

Si pematung tanpa sengaja membangkitkan kenangan itu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura bahwa Park Chanyeol-lah yang sedang menciuminya, mencumbunya, membaringkannya ke sebuah kasur kotor di bawah atap sebuah studio dan mengambil keperawanannya.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia membuka matanya. Bukan Chanyeol yang berbaring di sisinya, melainkan seorang pria yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya, seorang pria dengan tanah liat di jari-jarinya dan seringai puas di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah kembali lagi ke studio itu, walaupun ia sudah menerima setiap sen dari upahnya. Ia sering bertanya-tanya siapa yang berpose untuk artis itu hingga pria itu dapat menyelesaikan karyanya.

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki bakat alam untuk memikat pria, apalagi seorang petualang seperti Park Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu pasti kaget kalau tahu gelombang kerinduan yang melanda Kyungsoo di balik penampilannya yang kaku itu.

Tuduhan Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo wanita pemalu sangat menusuk hatinya, bukan karena hal itu benar, melainkan justru karena hal itu sangat salah. Seandainya saat itu Sehun tidak kembali, seandainya Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan kolam dan mengenakan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyungsoo mungkin akan menunjukkan pada pria itu sesensual apa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku takkan melakukannya," ujar Kyungsoo dalam kegelapan, tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur karena mampu menahan diri atau memarahi dirinya karena bersikap begitu pengecut.

Karena ia telah menampik Chanyeol dengan kasar, paling-paling pria itu jera dan takkan menghubunginya lagi. Keputusan terbaik bagi semua pihak yang terkait.

Gagasan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki mungkin menarik bagi pria itu karena dipikirnya ia akan mendapatkan Sehun sekaligus seorang Wanita lajang. Biar saja Chanyeol yang mengurus surat-surat kaleng itu sendirian. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Haiii… my dearest readers and reviewers, kali ini saya bakal up 3 chapter….

Terimakasih karena sudah setia membaca, menunggu, dan meninggalkan jejak.

Apalagi yang mau mengomentari isi cerita… aaah johaa~😘

.

Orizuka, Dodyo, park28sooyah, mdsdohksoo, Rizkinovitasarii, dyodhe12, jeyjong88, Jerapinchansoo, ParkHyerin6194, parkyolo, ninonay, 21hana, kyungni sarang, 12154kaisoo, kim pratama1108, **dan yang lainnya yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu.** Terimakasih *deepbow

.

Again, and again… mind to review?

.

With love ❤

 **Angelsoo**

15012017


	7. Chapter 7

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 7

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Ternyata pria itu menghubunginya lagi, dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka Kyungsoo.

"Maaf?" tanyanya lewat pesawat telepon.

"Kau bisa pergi atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, karena sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Dan kau bilang acara makan malamnya jam—"

"Delapan. Memangnya kau perlu enam jam untuk berdandan?"

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk pergi ke acara semacam itu, Chanyeol. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengajakku sih? Kau kan pasti punya buku alamat kecil yang isinya penuh nama-nama wanita yang cocok."

"Aku meneleponmu karena gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak punya teman kencan."

"Gara-gara _aku_?"

"Aku sulit berkonsentrasi sejak bertemu Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat acara makan malam ini sampai teman-temanku mengungkitnya beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Maaf. Kau bisa mengajak orang lain, atau kau bisa pergi sendirian, atau kau tidak usah datang saja sekalian. Tapi kalau kau sampai tidak punya teman kencan, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"Aku harus menghadirinya, dan aku bisa habis diolok-olok teman-temanku kalau datang tanpa membawa teman kencan."

"Tidak baik untuk reputasimu, ya?"

"Ya. Begitu juga kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak kuketahui," tambahnya dengan suara pelan. Ia menelepon Kyungsoo dari kantornya.

"Aku sudah menjalani tes darah dan hasilnya cocok dengan darah Sehun. Kita harus bicara, Kyungsoo. Ikutlah denganku malam ini, _ku mohon_."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan melihat pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya akhir minggu ini. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia memerlukan perubahan total sebelum layak menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam resmi.

Ia menyebutkan semua alasan itu pada Chanyeol, lalu menambahkan dengan suram, "Dan aku juga harus menjenguk ibuku sore ini."

"Kau kan wanita yang cekatan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan seperempat."

"Bukankah tadi kaubilang acaranya jam delapan?"

"Kau pikir aku bakal datang tepat waktu?"

…

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Ibu kelihatan sangat cantik!" seru Sehun dari belakang Kyungsoo. Bersama-sama mereka mengawasi pantulan Kyungsoo di cermin pintu lemarinya.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. "Bajunya berlebihan tidak?"

"Berlebihan? _Kekecilan_ , mungkin lebih tepat."

"Sehun," pekik Kyungsoo kesal, "tadi kau bilang potongan baju ini tidak serendah itu."

Sehun tertawa. "Memang tidak kok. Aku Cuma bercanda."

Setelah mampir ke salon tempat rambutnya ditata dan kukunya dimanikur dan menengok ibunya di panti wreda, berlawanan dengan kehendak hatinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah butik.

Hampir semua gaun malam yang dilihatnya tidak disukainya, baik karena tidak cocok untuknya, ataupun karena alasan lainnya. Ia sudah mulai putus asa ketika melihat gaun yang satu ini. Korsetnya terbuat dari kain satin berwarna biru cerah, tanpa tali, dan ketat membalut tubuhnya. Di baliknya terdapat sebuah rok satin pendek berwarna hitam yang seksi.

"Sayang, kalau Anda keluar dari toko ini tanpa membeli gaun itu, aku akan menangis," ujar pemilik butik padanya.

"Menurut Anda gaun ini terlalu... terlalu... tidak untukku?"

"Gaun itu sempurna! Sungguh."

Ketika wanita itu pergi melayani pembeli lain, Kyungsoo diam-diam memeriksa label harga di gaun itu dan nyaris menjerit membacanya. Setelah melirik sedih untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin tiga sisi, Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang ganti dan mulai menanggalkan gaun itu.

Si pemilik butik kembali menghampirinya. "Pakai MasterCard atau Visa?"

"Tidak dua-duanya. Aku tidak bisa membelinya."

"Mengapa? Anda sangat menawan dalam gaun itu."

"Aku tidak sanggup membelinya. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayar gaun ini dengan kartu kredit," jawab Kyungsoo, mengembalikan gaun itu pada si pemilik butik dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Si pemilik butik meraih bolpoin dari balik telinganya, mencoret harganya dan menuliskan harga baru. "Nah, sekarang Anda sanggup membelinya, kan?"

Kyungsoo melihat harga baru itu. "Ini tinggal separo harga!"

"Baru saja diobral."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Begini, Sayang, harga gaun ini kan sebenarnya sudah dinaikkan seratus persen. Bahkan dengan separo harga begini aku masih mendapat laba. Kelihatannya hampir semua orang sudah membeli baju musim semi. Lagi pula, tidak banyak pelangganku yang mengenakan ukuran ini. Aku salah karena membeli gaun sekecil ini. Dengan senang hati aku menjualnya, berapa pun harganya."

Begitulah, akhirnya Kyungsoo membeli gaun itu dan sekarang memeragakannya di hadapan anaknya sebelum teman kencannya tiba. Ia merasa gugup seperti seorang gadis remaja yang hendak pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah.

"Seandainya aku lebih berisi, ini lho, di atas sini" sesalnya sambil menunjuk bagian depan dadanya.

"Ya ampun, Ibu, zaman sekarang laki-laki kan sudah tidak mempermasalahkan ukuran dada lagi."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun lewat cermin. "Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu tanpa tertawa."

Sehun menyeringai malu-malu ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi. "Benar kok, Ibu kelihatan hebat!" jeritnya sambil berlari keluar kamar dan segera menuruni tangga.

Sehun memang mengagumi penampilannya, tapi apa anggapan Chanyeol, yang sudah biasa berkencan dengan wanita yang lebih muda, yang tubuhnya lebih berisi, tentang si cewek pemalu malam ini?

Pria itu tampak sangat mewah. Lebih mengiurkan daripada _Death by Chocolate_ , makanan penutup kesukaannya. Chanyeol mengenakan tuksedo militer. Tanda pangkatnya menonjolkan bahunya yang hidang. Jas putihnya yang pendek menampakkan pinggangnya yang sempit. Dan celananya yang hitam tampak begitu menggoda.

Pria itu bersiul-siul ketika Kyungsoo menuruni tangga.

"Ibu kelihatan sangat cantik, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Lumayan," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang membuat lutut Kyungsoo gemetaran dan bajunya ikut bergetar.

"Kami akan pulang sekitar... jam berapa, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak usah menunggu kami," ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyalakan lampu terasnya," ujar Sehun.

"Nyalakan lampunya!" perintah Kyungsoo tegas.

"Nyalakan semua lampu luar dan kunci semua pintu. Jangan membuka pintu kecuali—"

"Ibu!" jerit Sehun, memutar bola matanya "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan anak itu dan meremasnya dengan sayang. "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Kami pergi dulu, Sehun." Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo keluar.

"Eh, Paman?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol berhenti, berbalik. Sehun memintanya kembali. Mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar sebelum Sehun melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu seperti yang diminta Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil membantu Kyungsoo masuk mobil Porsche-nya.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika pria itu sudah duduk di balik kemudi.

"Pembicaraan antarpria."

"Aku ingin tahu."

"Tidak kau tidak bakal ingin tahu," tukas Chanyeol, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

"Yakin?"

Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah di ujung jalan dan memandang Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya.

"Sehun bilang dia memberiku izin untuk mengajakmu tidur. Dia janji tidak akan menghajarku."

…

"Ayo, cobalah." Chanyeol menyemangati Kyungsoo untuk memakan tiram mentah.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Melihatnya saja sudah geli."

Chanyeol membuka cangkangnya dengan bibirnya dan menelan benda licin itu bulat-bulat. Kyungsoo bergidik.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ini bagus untukmu, katanya bisa meningkatkan kejantananmu."

"Berarti tidak cocok untukku, karena dari awalnya aku kan sudah tidak jantan."

"Jelas dong," ujar Chanyeol, matanya menatap gaun Kyungsoo yang berpotongan rendah.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. "Hati-hati, bagaimana jika Selena cemburu?"

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggairahkan. Wanita itu mengenakan baju kulit mini berwarna merah dan menggandeng lengan seorang pejabat NASA yang baru saja bercerai.

"Oh, dia," ujar Chanyeol tak acuh, kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. "Hanya seorang penggemar."

"Tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Dia bilang kau membatalkan kencan dengannya minggu lalu."

"Memang."

"Dasar tidak berperasaan."

"Gara-gara kau."

"Kenapa sih semua kegagalanmu dengan wanita belakangan ini gara-gara aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berkencan dengannya di hari aku ber temu Sehun. Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi malam harinya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tidak usah senyum-senyum," gerutu Chanyeol, melihat bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sebenarnya, sejak menjemput Kyungsoo, ia terus-menerus memperhatikan bibir dan lehernya, yang membuat perut Kyungsoo bergolak.

"Kami orang-orang biasa ini sangat senang melihat orang hebat tumbang," goda Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau dan Selena bisa berkenalan?"

"Kami berkenalan waktu kau dan teman-temanmu sedang membicarakan A-3."

"A-4, maksudmu?"

"Maksudku A-4. Selena bilang... sebenarnya apa sih A-4 itu?"

"Pesawat latihan Angkatan Laut. Kadang-kadang aku menerbangkan pesawat itu dan berputar-putar sebentar."

"Kau menerbangkan pesawat militer untuk berputar-putar?" Cara bersenang-senang seperti itu tak dapat dibayangkannya.

"Aku kan harus terus mengasah keterampilanku sebagai pilot penguji," tukas Chanyeol membela diri.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu sambil termenung.

"Kenapa sih kau sangat suka terbang?"

Mereka diam-diam memilih tempat sepi di teras dengan pemandangan danau buatan sebagai tempat untuk menikmati hidangan mereka. Aliran airnya dipagari bunga _azalea_ yang sedang bermekaran, membuat tepi sungainya tampak seperti ulat bulu bunga _fuchsia_ raksasa. Tanaman anggur _wisteria_ merambat di sepan jang pegangan di teras, kuncup-kuncup _lavender_ -nya mengarah ke permukaan air. Malam itu terasa menyejukkan.

Sementara sebagian besar tamu memenuhi seluruh ruangan di kediaman tuan rumah yang sangat besar, tertawa dan mengobrol satu sama lain diimbuhi iringan musik dan _band_ yang memainkan lima alat musik, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk berdua di bangku luar.

"Aku menyukai kegembiraan yang kurasakan di atas sana. Semakin tinggi dan semakin cepat aku terbang, aku semakin menyukainya."

"Apakah ibumu masih mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau pernah menceritakannya di Naksan dulu. Aku masih ingat. Sore itu hujan, jadi kita main monopoli. Baekhyun merasa bosan dan pergi tidur siang."

"Orangtuamu juga sedang tidur siang," ujar Chanyeol.

"Kita hanya berduaan di teras berkaca dengan pemandangan ke pantai."

Kyungsoo merasa senang karena Chanyeol mengingatnya.

"Kau menceritakan semua rencanamu untuk melamar ke program astronot setelah kau menjalani tugasmu di Angkatan Laut. Saat itulah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa ibumu cemas membayangkan kau menerbangkan pesawat tempur dan pesawat ujicoba."

"Yah, Ibu masih merasa cemas. Setiap kali aku ikut pesawat ulang-alik, Ayah bilang ingin membius Ibu, tapi Ibu malah terus menonton televisi dan mendengarkan radio."

"Aku tahu perasaannya," bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Ia melakukan hal yang persis sama. Sepanjang minggu itu ia hanya mampu menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaan dan hanya sempat tidur sebentar. Cemas setengah mati, ia mondar-mandir di setiap ruangan dalam rumahnya, pikirannya terus-menerus membayangkan ledakan pesawat _Challenger_.

Kyungsoo ingat ia menangis lega ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan pesawat ulang-aliknya di Pangkalan Udara Militer, mengakhiri misi ruang angkasanya dengan sukses.

"Kekhawatiran ibuku terhadap ruang angkasa sama besarnya dengan kekhawatirannya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menikah dan—" Chanyeol herhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke air di kejauhan.

"Punya anak?"

Mata Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tes darahnya tidak membuktikan bahwa aku ayah Sehun. Tapi tes itu membuktikan bahwa aku _mungkin_ ayahnya."

Dengan suara yang lebih pelan Chanyeol menambahkan, "Kurasa aku memang ayahnya."

"Memang. Baekhyun waktu itu masih perawan."

"Kau yakin?" Alis Chanyeol bertaut karena tegang dan keinginan untuk bisa merasa yakin.

"Oh, ya," jawab Kyungsoo, tertawa sedih. "Baekhyun selalu menceritakan segalanya padaku. Kalau dia sudah pernah memiliki kekasih sebelum kau, aku pasti tahu. Dia merasa senang karena kekasihnya yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya," aku Chanyeol. "Dia hanya merupakan bayangan samar dalam ingatanku. Tubuh yang indah. Rambut pirang yang panjang. Cewek gampangan."

Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dalam cahaya yang berkedip-kedip yang memantul dari air. "Aku lebih ingat kau daripada Baekhyun."

"Yang benar saja, Chanyeol."

"Benar kok. Saat itu kita sering mengobrol, kan?"

"Kau yang bicara. Aku mendengarkan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa waktu itu aku sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri."

"Dan aku begitu terpana. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kurus kering yang selalu menguntit dan diusir pergi setiap kali kau dan kakakku ingin bercinta. Nona Sok Alim, ingat?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lambat-lambat saat mengingat hal itu. Matanya menelusuri bagian atas gaun Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan sebagian buah dadanya.

"Dan sekarang Nona Sok Alim mulai membuka dirinya. Secara harfiah."

Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan mengangguk ke arah ruangan yang terang-benderang. "Mereka memanggil semua orang untuk makan malam."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo melirik arloji pria itu. "Memang sudah saatnya. Setengah sebelas! Ini sih bukan waktu makan malam lagi. Lebih tepat waktu tidur."

Chanyeol memutar tangannya hingga telapak tangannya menyelinap ke telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan ia menggenggam jari-jari wanita itu dengan hangat. Lengannya yang lain menyelip ke pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Itu bisa diatur."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas yang membuat dadanya bergetar. "Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak bercanda kok. Para pria selalu ingat para wanita yang lolos darinya. Aku penasaran ingin tahu, apa sih yang membuat Nona Sok Alim begitu hebatnya."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain Chanyeol, saat pria itu memeluknya begitu dekat. Tapi otak nya yang jernih tidak mengizinkannya untuk menikmati pelukan pria itu. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan hasil tes darah itu dan bisikan Chanyeol yang meyakini Sehun sebagai anaknya.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu orangtuamu bahwa mereka memiliki seorang cucu?"

Ia merasakan otot-otot Chanyeol langsung menegang. Dan walaupun pria itu masih tersenyum, senyum itu tampak dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang setelah kau tahu Sehun anakmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri, membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. "Kau benar, mereka memanggil semua orang untuk menyantap makan malam. Sebaiknya kita tidak membiarkan mereka menunggu."

Saat menuntun Kyungsoo melewati pintu teras, Chanyeol membungkuk dan berbisik, "Kalau aku boleh terus terang, Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana memadamkan gairah yang baru saja hendak bangkit."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Saya gak tau harus ngasih note apalagi. Hmm… cuman pengen ngasih tau kalau aku selalu baca review kalian. Kadang berulang-ulang. Dan aku suka semua bentuk review… So, review kalian selalu ditunggu.

.

Masih mau lanjut baca, kan? 😁

.

Deepbow

 **Angelsoo**

01152017


	8. Chapter 8

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 8

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol muncul di muka pintunya jam sebelas siang. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat pria itu. Sejak percakapan mereka di teras malam sebelumnya, sikap Chanyeol terasa kaku dan menjaga jarak.

Ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya hingga ke muka pintu semalam, pria itu mengucapkan selamat malam dengan sopan dan menciumnya sekilas yang menandakan ia senang karena malam itu sudah berakhir. Itu sebabnya kunjungan ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik pintu kasa.

"Aku sedang bekerja."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bau cat dan penampilannya berantakan. Rambutnya yang semalam tertata rapi sekarang sudah kusut. Rambutnya sudah kembali menjadi ikal-ikal pendek dan tipis yang membingkai wajahnya yang mungil. Gaun malamnya sudah digantung di dalam lemari kayu _cedar_.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Pakaiannya ini sudah masuk ke dalam laci baju kerjanya musim panas lalu. Keduanya tercoreng-moreng oleh cat. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu, lalu membuka pintu kasa.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju bagian belakang rumah.

Chanyeol langsung duduk di atas salah satu kursi rotan dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Tadinya sih kerja, tapi simulator yang harus kami ujicoba mengalami masalah. Tidak ada yang bisa kami Iakukan kecuali mengobrol tanpa tujuan sambil menunggu para teknisi menemukan masalahnya. Akhirnya mereka mengumumkan bahwa mungkin baru besok mereka selesai. Oleh karena itu aku mengambil libur setengah hari. Apa itu?" Dengan kacamata hitamnya Chanyeol menunjuk ke gambar yang sedang dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

"Sampul katalog toko perhiasan. Kau suka?" Kyungsoo mengangkat gambarnya, menunggu komentar Chanyeol.

Gambar itu menunjukkan bunga teratai yang besar dengan latar belakang hitam yang kontras. Di tengah-tengah kuntum bunga yang berwarna putih susu tampak sepasang anting-anting yang berkilauan.

"Unik."

"Diplomatis sekali," ujar Kyungsoo datar. "Untung biro iklannya sudah menyetujui sketsaku, kalau tidak aku bisa cemas."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, Seolah hanya mendengarkan sepintas lalu.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Chanyeol?"

"Makan siang."

"Makan siang?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang di luar," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku tidak mau, tampangku sedang lusuh begini."

"Kau cantik kok."

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mau keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita makan siang di sini saja. Kau punya apa?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah berjalan melewati pintu menuju dapur. Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di sana, pria itu sedang membungkuk, melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan dengan kasar menutup pintu kulkas. "Kau tidak datang ke sini untuk makan."

Chanyeol bersandar di kulkas dan menatap langit-langit.

"Kau benar. Memang bukan itu alasanku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku terus-menerus memikirkan pertanyaanmu semalam. Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo merasa tekanan yang meremas jantungnya, tekanan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dengan Sehun.

Perlahan, nyaris takut, ia bertanya, "Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Belum," jawab Chanyeol, menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu tentang masa depannya, aku ingin tahu masa lalunya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya bingung "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku suka melihat Sehun yang sekarang. Dipandang dari segala sudut, Sehun adalah anak yang hebat, anak idaman setiap ayah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Bayangkan, betapa banyak yang tidak kuketahui. Satu-satunya yang kuketahui dari enam belas tahun kehidupannya hanyalah bahwa dia tidak boleh memelihara anjing karena neneknya uring-uringan melihat binatang peliharaan dan bahwa dia belajar berenang di klub pemuda."

Ekspresi Chanyeol begitu muram dan tatapannya memohon. "Ceritakan padaku, Kyungsoo. Ceritakan padaku segalanya."

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas ruang kerjanya, bermaksud memberi isyarat, tapi berpikir ia bisa bergadang semalam suntuk kalau memang diperlukan untuk menepati tenggang waktu pekerjaannya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ia mengantar Chanyeol dari dapur menuju ruang tamu, tempat ia menyimpan album-album foto yang penuh dengan foto Sehun.

Perasaan Kyungsoo bercampur aduk. Walaupun sulit untuk mengakuinya, ia menghargai Chanyeol karena memperhatikan Sehun. Chanyeol bisa saja menjadi marah waktu ia mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Bahkan setelah menyadari bahwa ia mungkin ayah kandung Sehun, Chanyeol bisa saja menolak anak itu sebagai kesalahan biologis seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pria yang mengencani wanita semacam Selena.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan sembarang pria. Ia ditunjuk oleh Kongres untuk menempati posisi di Akademi Angkatan Laut. Hidupnya dipenuhi segudang prestasi dan penghargaan. Ia memiliki integritas yang mendukung kesuksesannya. Kepribadiannya yang kuat itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mencintainya, namun juga membuat pria itu menjadi musuhnya.

Meskipun diancam surat-surat kaleng, Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang tega tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan seorang anak laki-laki. Keinginan egois Kyungsoo-lah yang menginginkan Chanyeol berbuat itu.

Sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan rencananya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menebak-nebak rencana masa depan Chanyeol, itu pun seandainya pria itu punya rencana. Untuk sementara waktu, bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol adalah strategi terbaik.

Kyungsoo duduk bersila di lantai dan menarik sebuah album foto yang besar ke atas pangkuannya. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo membuka sampul album foto itu dan mengusapkan tangannya di atas kertas yang ditempelkan di halaman pertama.

"Cap kakinya yang pertama, diambil tak lama setelah ia lahir."

Mata Chanyeol bersinar. "Mungil sekali!"

"Memang tidak sebesar kakinya sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo, tertawa. "Kakinya memang kelihatan manis di sini, tapi setiap kali aku membuka keranjang baju kotornya, kaus kakinya sama sekali tidak beraroma manis. Aneh juga, padahal dulu aku suka menciumi kakinya."

Di halaman berikutnya tampak foto-foto ketika keluarga Do membawa pulang Sehun dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengamati foto Baekhyun yang menggendong anaknya. "Dia tidak tampak senang melihat anaknya."

"Dia kan baru saja melahirkan," tukas Kyungsoo. "Dia masih kurang sehat."

Chanyeol langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi. "Dia tidak menginginkan Sehun, kan?"

"Yah, dia—"

"Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, dia tidak menginginkan Sehun," aku Kyungsoo sambil menghela napas.

"Karena kau sudah menggagalkan rencana aborsinya, kenapa dia tidak menyerahkan Sehun untuk diadopsi saja?"

"Begitulah rencananya, tapi orangtuaku menentang gagasan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa Ayahku ingin menegaskan, bahwa setiap orang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya."

"Orang menuai apa yang ditanamnya. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang beranggapan seperti itu."

"Ayahku masih. Ayah ingin Baekhyun bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya."

"Kurasa kau dan keluargamu sama menderitanya dengan Baekhyun, malah lebih."

"Ayah berhenti menjadi pendeta tidak lama setelah tersebar berita bahwa anak gadisnya hamil di luar nikah. Dia langsung kehilangan pengaruh di kalangan jemaatnya."

"Apakah itu membuatnya menolak Sehun?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sehun bukan merupakan pelanggaran, tapi hasil dari itu. Ibu dan Ayah sangat menyayangi Sehun. Anak itu tidak akan menjadi sebaik sekarang kalau bukan karena kasih sayang kakek-neneknya."

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan ayahmu setelah itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalik halaman album, mengamati setiap foto Sehun dengan saksama.

"Ayah bekerja pada sebuah penerbitan buku rohani."

"Dan meninggal akibat serangan jantung."

"Hmm. Ibu sangat berduka. Apalagi kematian Ayah begitu dekat dengan kecelakaan Baekhyun."

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kecelakaan. Kecelakaan mobil, tepatnya."

Chanyeol menangkup dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu ke arahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan bahu saling menyentuh. Lutut Kyungsoo bersandar di paha Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu, walaupun ia tidak ingat bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Bisa lebih _tepat_ lagi?"

"Sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Sehun tidak ingat kok," elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih menunggu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berbisik, "Kakakku sedang mabuk. Mobilnya melanggar jalur pemisah jalan dan menabrak mobil di jalur itu. Ada dua orang lain dalam mobil itu. Mereka bertiga tewas seketika."

Chanyeol mengumpat dengan keras, merasa marah sekaligus menyesal. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan berusaha menghiburnya sambil meletakkan tangan di atas paha pria itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chanyeol. Kau bahkan tidak tahu Baekhyun hamil. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena merasa meninggalkan seorang gadis dalam masalah. Baekhyun sendiri yang menjerumuskan dirinya dalam masalah itu, dan kalau bukan denganmu, pasti dengan orang lain." Kyungsoo berhenti sejanak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Baekhyun adalah seorang pemberontak begitu dia menyadari Ayah seorang pendeta dan karenanya dia harus menjadi seorang teladan. Dia membenci hal itu dan itu sebabnya dia selalu membuat ulah. Dia selalu menjadi sumber keretakan keluarga kami. Kelakuannya membuat orangtuaku sedih. Walaupun mereka merasa terpukul, kurasa mereka tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui kakakku itu mengandung."

"Kenapa orangtuamu tidak menghubungiku atau orangtuaku?"

"Kakakku bilang pada orangtuaku bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa ayah bayinya. Dia sesumbar dengan mengatakan sudah tidur dengan banyak pria. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya menyebut-nyebut namamu. Sudah banyak kehidupan yang terpengaruh, buat apa menghancurkan hidupmu juga?"

"Setelah Sehun lahir," lanjut Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya, katanya sekolah itu konyol dan dia sudah muak. Ayah bilang kalau dia tidak mau meneruskan sekolahnya, dia harus bekerja, tapi kakakku tidak memiliki kemampuan dan kerjanya pun ogah-ogahan, serta bolak-balik dipecat."

"Bagaimana dengan pria?"

"Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menarik perhatian pria. Melahirkan anak semakin mematangkan bentuk tubuhnya."

Kyungsoo memandangi tangannya, membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya. "Sayangnya mereka semua jenis pria yang salah. Orangtuaku sangat sedih melihat kakakku menyia-nyiakan hidupnya, tapi upaya mereka untuk mengontrol kakakku itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun pergi dan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari."

"Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sehun, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo, menggeleng sedih. "Dia tidak memedulikan apa pun juga kecuali terus-menerus berbuat onar."

"Apa yang diketahui Sehun tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada!" pekik Kyungsoo waspada.

"Maksudku tentang ayahnya secara umum. Dia kan anak yang cerdas. Pasti dia pernah menanyakannya."

"Tidak lama setelah dia bisa berbicara. Seperti yang dikatakannya padamu malam itu, kami menerangkan padanya bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa menikah dengan ibunya. Bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa dia tidak memaksamu untuk menyebutkan setidaknya sebuah nama?"

"Kami mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu juga tidak mungkin."

"Apa dia tidak mendesakmu untuk mencari tahu alasannya?"

"Kami memberi alasan yang tidak jelas dan menekankan bahwa ia akan dilimpahi kasih sayang sehingga ia tidak akan merasa sedih karena tidak punya ayah."

"Memangnya dia percaya?"

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya."

"Karena dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Dia tidak memiliki ayah. Dan bisa dibilang tidak memiliki ibu. Siapa yang menjaganya saat Baekhyun mabuk-mabukan?"

"Kami, orangtuaku dan aku, yang menjaganya."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama sebelum meneruskan membolak-balik halaman album.

"Oh, begitu," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian, "Maksudmu _kau_ yang menjaganya, ya kan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kami—"

"Tidak usah mencari-cari alasan untuk mereka," tukas Chanyeol ketus. "Lihat saja foto-foto ini. Kau dan Sehun sedang piknik di taman. Kau dan Sehun naik komidi putar, bermain layang-layang, bermain Frisbee, di Astroworld. Ini sepeda pertamanya?"

"Hari Natal, waktu dia masih umur lima," ujar Kyungsoo, tersenyum mengamati sekelompok foto. Foto-foto tersebut menampilkan Sehun kecil mengenakan piama Smurf dan mendorong sebuah sepeda mengkilat melewati setumpuk kertas kado.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan roda tambahannya, tapi Sehun memaksaku untuk melepaskannya. Dia ingin belajar tanpa roda tambahan itu."

Chanyeol mengira-ngira. "Waktu itu aku melewati hari Natal di Filipina. Aku dan beberapa teman merasa sedih karena tidak bisa merayakan Natal di rumah. Kami pergi ke kota terdekat dan mabuk-mabukan. Berarti waktu aku sedang sempoyongan di bawah pohon mencari tempat untuk memuntahkan vodka murahan di belahan dunia lain, anakku yang baru berusia lima tahun sedang belajar mengendarai sepeda roda dua." Chanyeol mengelus-elus salah satu foto itu dengan jarinya. "Bocah yang tangguh."

"Dan keras kepala. Dan sangat keras pada dirinya sendiri," ujar Kyungsoo. "Dia selalu ingin langsung melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar, dan menjadi sangat kesal kalau dia tidak berhasil. Tapi dia tetap mencoba. Dia sudah berhasil mengendarai sepeda itu sebelum tengah hari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum bangga.

Ada sebuah foto _close-up_ Sehun nyengir ke arah kamera, menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang tanggal, dan sebuah foto lain yang menunjukkan Sehun yang muram, berpakaian rapi, rambutnya dibelah tengah, memegang sebuah kitab suci di tangannya.

"Hari pembaptisannya," ujar Kyungsoo pada sang ayah.

"Dia dulu ikut sekolah Minggu?"

"Sekarang pun masih. Dia ketua kelompok pemuda di gereja kami." Kyungsoo membalik halaman berikut nya.

"Yang ini tim Liga Kecil-nya yang pertama. The Chajaon."

"Dia main di posisi apa?"

"Semua posisi, tapi dia kurang suka bisbol. Kurang menempa fisik, katanya."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai bisbol."

"Dan ini semua adalah foto kelasnya secara kronologis. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hari itu hari pemotretan sampai fotonya sudah jadi," ujar Kyungsoo jengkel sambil menunjuk ke salah satu foto. "Sehun lupa membawa surat pemberitahuannya. Seharusnya dia kumarahi karena berani memakai kaus butut seperti itu untuk difoto."

"Ups, ada yang jatuh." Chanyeol membungkuk dan memungut foto yang lepas itu. "Pasti foto di bagian pembaptisan tadi. Sehun rapi sekali. Tapi orang itu lebih mirip hakim daripada pendeta."

"Itu memang hakim. Ini hari—"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa ingin tahu ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Hari apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas album yang terbuka supaya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hari apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol. "Hari ketika pengadilan memberiku hak perwalian penuh atas Sehun."

Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah desah napas mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berkata, "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah prestasi saja."

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah mengajukan diri begitu Baekhyun meninggal."

"Tapi waktu itu kau baru berumur delapan belas, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menggumamkan serentetan kata-kata penyesalan.

"Kau yang mengasuh anakku, kan? Nyaris Seorang diri. Kau melakukan tugas kakakmu yang pela—"

"Chanyeol, jangan!"

"Aku tidak sebaik kau, Kyungsoo. Dia memang seorang pelacur, pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun aku sudah tahu itu. Aku melakukan apa yang akan dilakukan setiap pemuda dengan seorang gadis cantik dan matang yang gampangan begitu. Dia yang memintanya dan dia mendapatkannya. Tapi kaulah yang membayar perbuatan kami."

"Aku tidak _membayar_ ," protes Kyungsoo dengan keras. "Aku menyayangi Sehun begitu aku tahu kakakku sedang mengandungnya."

"Orangtuamu terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan kesedihan mereka sendiri atau terlalu sibuk menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kelakuan Baekhyun, jadi mereka menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Sehun padamu."

"Mereka tidak melakukannya secara sengaja. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku tidak menganggap Sehun sebagai suatu kewajiban. Aku memang ingin merawatnya."

"Dan kau melakukannya sejak awal, kan?"

"Rumah tangga kami terus-menerus diguncang prahara. Begitu banyak kebencian di antara orangtuaku dan Baekhyun, begitu banyak—"

"Siapa yang bangun tengah malam bersama Sehun?"

"Aku," ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau yang mengganti popoknya, memberinya susu?"

"Ya."

"Ya ampun, padahal kau sendiri masih kecil."

"Sehun tidak tahu itu." Senyum Kyungsoo tampak berseri-seri namun matanya basah oleh air mata. "Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bayi sama seperti aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu. Kami saling menerima dan sama-sama belajar."

"Kau menyuapinya segala tetek bengek yang harus dimakan bayi."

"Dan apa yang tidak disukainya, ia muntahkan."

"Kau mengobati lututnya yang luka."

"Lututnya sih tidak seberapa, sikunya itu yang mengerikan."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku lulus kok. Aku bahkan berhasil meraih gelar sarjana. Hanya waktunya lebih lama, itu saja."

"Karena kau hanya bisa mengambil kelas yang tidak banyak tugas karena kau tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun terlalu lama dengan ibumu di siang hari," tebak Chanyeol tepat pada sasaran.

"Ya, tapi—"

"Dan saat kau memperoleh gelarmu, kau bahkan tidak mencoba melamar pekerjaan yang mapan di biro perikianan. Kau memilih untuk bekerja di rumah supaya bisa menjaga Sehun, kan?"

"Ada banyak pertimbangan lain."

"Kurasa tidak." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga keningnya bersandar ke kening Kyungsoo. "Kau yang menjalani semua tugas orangtua. _Kaulah_ ibunya, Kyungsoo. Kau."

"Seandainya aku dan bukan Baekhyun yang berada bersamamu saat itu, Sehun menjadi anakku seutuhnya."

Chanyeol langsung menarik diri. Kyungsoo sama terkejutnya mendengar ucapannya namun tidak bergerak. la bahkan tidak berkedip, melainkan membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan mata kelabunya yang tajam. Saat Chanyeol memandangnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengusapnya, lalu menggosokkan ibu jarinya yang basah ke bibir Kyungsoo.

"Seandainya aku bisa membalik waktu, aku akan memilihmu. Kau wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada Baekhyun." Jari-jari Chanyeol menangkup kepala Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat. Ia mengecup tulang pipi Kyungsoo yang basah bekas air mata, lalu mengecup sudut bibir wanita itu.

"Aku begitu ingin menciummu semalam hingga nyeri rasanya," bisiknya parau. Ia mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang satu lagi. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku kemari hari ini. Inilah sebabnya. Setiap kali kau tersenyum pada orang yang kuperkenalkan padamu semalam, setiap kali kau menyesap anggurmu, setiap kali kau menggigit makananmu, aku ingin mengecap bibirmu yang indah dan seksi ini. Dan ciuman selamat malam yang kaku di depan pintu rumahmu kemarin itu hanya membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

Selama ucapannya yang menyentuh itu, bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia menyusuri bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengerang. Chanyeol semakin menekannya dan mendorong bibirnya hingga terbuka. Lidahnya, ramping dan gesit dan bergerak cepat, bertemu dengan lidah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tidak menolak, bahkan merespons dengan bergairah.

"Sialan," erang Chanyeol saat ia akhirnya menarik diri. "Seharusnya aku menciummu sejak dulu."

Kyungsoo kembali menyambut bibir pria itu beserta ciumannya yang manis dan hangat. Menuruti gerak cepat dan gairah Chanyeol serta sarafnya sendiri yang mendamba, Kyungsoo merangkulkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Chanyeol berlutut dan menariknya, hingga mereka kini berlutut dan berhadapan. Bibir Chanyeol menjelajahi mulut Kyungsoo dengan kecupan- kecupan yang membara. Ia menepiskan kerah kemeja Kyungsoo, lalu menciumi lekuk-lekuk lehernya. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Sentuh aku, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan menyelipkannya ke balik kemejanya sendiri dan menekannya di atas dadanya yang hangat.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, jatuh terduduk ketika dilihatnya wanita itu tidak mengenakan bra. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengatupkan kemejanya, tapi Chanyeol menepiskan tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Rasa was-was melanda Kyungsoo. Semuanya langsung lenyap begitu Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencumbu payudaranya, membisikkan namanya dengan suara parau sebagaimana yang sering didengar Kyungsoo dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia membelai rusuk-rusuk Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung mengumpat pelan dan terus mencumbunya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak percaya semua ini terjadi."

Kyungsoo tidak sadar telah mengucapkan isi pikirannya dengan lantang sampai Chanyeol mendekapnya makin erat dan bergumam di tubuhnya. "Ini nyata. Aku dapat merasakanmu, mengecapmu."

Tubuh pria itu adalah karya seni terbaik yang pernah dilihat Kyungsoo. Ia ingin mengecapnya, untuk terus menyatakan kekagumannya, tapi bibir pria itu terus mencumbunya hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama pria itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku juga merasa nyeri." Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing celananya dan membuka ritsletingnya.

Merasakan sentuhan ritsleting di kulitnya, Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari mimpinya dan menyadari apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Jangan, Chanyeol" ujarnya tiba-tiba, mendorong pria itu. Ia berjuang untuk berdiri, tersandung sebuah album foto, dan jatuh menimpa lengan sofa.

Chanyeol, yang sedang kebingungan, tidak sempat berdiri, tapi langsung jatuh telentang ke kursi yang ditimpa Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya saat wanita itu berkutat dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Ini gila," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. "Bercumbu di lantai ruang tamu seperti—" Kyungsoo berhenti berkutat dengan kancing-kancingnya. Jari-jarinya tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar sementara pria itu duduk di sana dan menatap dadanya yang terbuka. Satu-satunya jalan baginya adalah keluar dari ruangan dengan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

Ia nyaris berhasil melewati kursinya. Tapi lengan Chanyeol terulur dan jari-jari pria itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke pangkuan.

"Chanyeol, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak bisa?"

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N :** Pertama baca chapter ini aku nangis, dan baca yang kedua kalinya aku berkaca-kaca. Suka benget pas bagian Chanyeol bilang _"_ _Kaulah_ _ibunya, Kyungsoo. Kau."_

.

Well, masih mau dilanjutkan? Hihihihi….

Review kalian sangat aku apresiasi… muach 😘😘😘

.

.

Peluk hangat,

 **Angelsoo**

01152017


	9. Chapter 9

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 9

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

"Ini gila," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. "Bercumbu di lantai ruang tamu seperti—" Kyungsoo berhenti berkutat dengan kancing-kancingnya. Jari-jarinya tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar sementara pria itu duduk di sana dan menatap dadanya yang terbuka. Satu-satunya jalan baginya adalah keluar dari ruangan dengan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

Ia nyaris berhasil melewati kursinya. Tapi lengan Chanyeol terulur dan jari-jari pria itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke pangkuan.

"Chanyeol, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak bisa," tukas Chanyeol, kembali membuka kemeja Kyungsoo dan mulai mencumbunya lagi.

Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan akibat sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia memegang kepala pria itu dengan maksud untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, namun ketika jari-jarinya mengait di rambut Chanyeol, sentuhannya berubah menjadi belaian.

Bibir pria itu terasa hangat, basah, dan menyenangkan. Dan aktif. Dengan santai Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan terus mencumbu perutnya. Lidah Chanyeol menelusuri pusarnya sementara tangan pria itu terus mengelus punggungnya. Nafas pria itu terasa lembap. Giginya terasa tajam, lidahnya lembut. Sensasi yang memabukkan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Sensasi yang baru, menegangkan, dan tiap sensasi terasa lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tercekat, semuanya terasa terlalu indah.

"Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rasanya terlalu indah untuk diucapkan dan terlalu liar untuk dilanjutkan. Lemah oleh gairah dan pedih oleh rasa cinta, Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk mendorong pria itu lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil, dan langsung menjauh dari jangkauan pria itu.

…

Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di muka pintu ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang tamu. Meskipun belum merasa tenang, minimal ia sudah merapikan bajunya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau pergi," ujarnya dingin.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau dewasa sedikit."

Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya. Pertengkaran bukanlah hal yang disukai maupun mudah bagi Kyungsoo."Hanya karena aku tidak mau bercinta dengan pria di lantai ruang tamu sama sekali bukan berarti kau boleh menghinaku seenaknya."

"Apa yang paling mengganggumu? Bercintanya?" Chanyeol mengaitkan ibu jarinya di ikat pinggangnya dan menunjukkan sikap angkuh. "Atau prianya?"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga "Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Sampai jumpa."

Pria itu hendak berjalan melewatinya, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menahan lengannya. "Kurasa kau punya maksud tertentu. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berdasar."

"Tidak berdasar?" Mata Chanyeol, yang berkabut penuh gairah beberapa menit sebelumnya, kini tampak rapuh dan meremehkan. "Kenapa kau selalu dingin setiap kali seorang pria menyentuhmu?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Yang jelas kau tidak membuktikannya padaku!" bentak Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau belum pernah menikah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau memegang hak asuh atas anakku, jadi aku berhak untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu, bahkan rahasiamu yang paling dalam." Ia melangkah maju, sengaja membuat Kyungsoo waspada. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah melamarku."

"Kurasa tidak. Kau membuat laki-laki mati kaku begitu dia berani memikirkan kata seks. Kalau kau menyayangi Sehun seperti yang kau bilang—"

"Aku menyanyanginya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikah demi dia, supaya ada pria dalam hidupnya? Kecuali, tentu saja, membayangkan tidur dengan seorang pria begitu menjijikkan bagimu hingga kesejahteraan Sehun sekali pun tidak dapat mengubah pikiranmu." Mata kelam Chanyeol menyipit. "Aku tidak yakin kau memberikan lingkungan yang sehat bagi pertumbuhan anakku, Nona Do."

"Oh, dan istana maksiat yang kau sebut rumah itu, tempat cewek-cewek seperti Selena bisa keluar masuk seenaknya menjadi lingkungan yang lebih sehat, begitu? Seberapa sehat sih kalau sampai seorang anak tahu ayahnya sudah menyiapkan baju renang untuk semua wanita dalam segala ukuran?"

"Setidaknya aku menjalani hidup yang normal."

"Normal untuk orang sakit, Kolonel Park. Sama normalnya dengan tuduhanmu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganku karena aku menolak bersenang-senang di siang bolong di Iantai ruang tamu, sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu di siang hari."

Kyungsoo berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nah, asal kau tahu saja, aku sibuk. Jadi bawa pergi rasa bosanmu itu, yang aku yakin menjadi alasan kedatanganmu kemari, bawa juga tuduhan kotormu tentang kehidupan seksku, dan tinggalkan rumahku."

Pria itu beranjak pergi, namun sebelumnya ia sempat berbalik dan melontarkan ancaman halus. "Ini belum selesai. Masih jauh dari selesai."

* * *

 **Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown**

* * *

"Bagus sekali, Nek. Terimakasih."

Dengan sopan Sehun menerima gantungan kunci yang dibuat sang nenek –Nyonya Do- untuknya selama beberapa minggu di kelas prakaryanya.

Panti wreda ini memiliki jadwal aktivitas harian. Kyungsoo merasa senang mengetahui ibunya cukup sehat untuk mengikuti beberapa kegiatan tersebut, walaupun peran para pendampingnya lebih banyak dalam membuat gantungan kunci itu.

"Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun." Ucapannya lambat namun dapat dimengerti. "Mungkin kau bisa memakainya."

"Ya. Gantungan ini bagus," ujar Sehun.

Piringan plastiknya bertuliskan namanya yang tampak menonjol. la mempermainkan gantungan itu di telapak tangannya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Nek."

"Kau harus hati-hati kalau kau mulai menyetir, ya," kata Nyonya Do cemas. "Aku ingat Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menyampirkan tangan di bahu ibunya untuk membuatnya tenang. "Sehun sangat berhati-hati kok, Bu."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, Nek. Kalau tidak Ibu pasti panik. Dan aku tahu akibat menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk."

Nyonya Do tampak tenang. Ia beristirahat di sisi tempat tidurnya, di kursi yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kursi itu memberi sentuhan pribadi serta kenanganakan rumah dalam ruangan panti itu.

"Ibu sudah lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do selalu senang bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi kehadirannya di kamar yang kecil itu membuatnya letih. Semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu tampaknya menyedot seluruh oksigen.

"Sedikit. Tapi jangan pergi dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di luar saja, Sehun, sementara aku membantu Nenek untuk bersiap-siap tidur? Setelah itu kau bisa kembali untuk berpamitan."

"Baiklah," ujar Sehun cepat.

Ia tidak pernah menolak untuk mengunjungi neneknya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu anak itu tidak suka datang ke panti wreda ini. Sehun tidak bisa menerima usia lanjut dan kerapuhan, serta merasa tertekan oleh kenyataan yang pahit itu.

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya Kyungsoo membantu ibunya untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Seorang perawat masuk membawa obat. Dalam sekejap pil tidur itu mulai bekerja dan Nyonya Do langsung tertidur.

Kyungsoo membuka laci ibunya untuk menukar beberapa pakaian. Saat itulah ia menemukan kotak peralatan menulis, sebuah bolpoin dan tempat perangko. Untuk sesaat ia hanya terpaku memandang semua itu, ingin tahu siapa yang disurati ibunya. Ibunya belum pernah meminta peralatan tulis darinya. Dan beliau juga belum pernah meminta bantuannya untuk menulis surat.

Lalu kenyataan yang mengerikan itu menghantamnya.

Nyonya Do mendengkur pelan, ayahanya naik turun dengan teratur. Tapi bahkan dalam tidurnya ia tidak tampak tenang. Ada lekukan ketidakpuasan di antara alisnya, dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia menjalani akhir hidupnya sebagai seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar dan langsung menuju tempat perawat. "Maaf," ujarnya, bertanya pada perawat yang sedang tugas jaga, "apakah ibuku akhir-akhir ini sering mengirim surat?"

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Kami sangat bangga padanya. Anda tahu betapa sulit baginya untuk menulis. Kadang-kadang untuk menulis sepucuk surat saja dia perlu beberapa hari, tapi dia sudah mengirim satu surat tiap minggunya selama beberapa minggu ini." Lalu, melihat kecemasan di wajah Kyungsoo, ia bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Kurasa Anda tidak tahu kepada siapa dia mengirimkan surat-surat itu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Tapi itu memang bukan urusan saya."

"Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan dengan perlahan berjalan kembali ke lorong. "Hei, Ibu, kau ke mana?" tanya Sehun saat ia berlari di belokan dan nyaris menabrak ibunya. "Aku masuk untuk berpamitan, tapi Nenek—ada apa, Ibu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku... eh, tidak apa-apa. Mari kita pergi."

…

Setibanya di rumah, ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan sampul katalog perhiasan itu, tapi tidak mampu berkonsentrasi. Nuraninya terlalu sibuk. Ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kemungkinan besar ibunyalah yang mengirimi surat-surat itu pada Chanyeol.

Meskipun merasa berat bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tahu ia harus segera memberitahu pria itu. Ia harus mengatakannya langsung pada Chanyeol.

Setelah melemparkan kuasnya dan menutup cat-catnya, Kyungsoo naik ke atas, mencuci mukanya, lalu pergi ke kamar Sehun. Anak itu sedang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, dengan sebuah buku sejarah yang terbuka di pangkuannya, dan mendengarkan musik dari radio kecilnya. Ia mematikan radionya ketika melihat ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hah?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Sehun melirik jam bekernya. "Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh."

"Aku tahu. Aku takkan lama."

"Ibu mau ke mana? Ke toko? Aku ikut, ya? Aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi ke toko."

"Lalu ke mana? Ada apa, Ibu? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nenek?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Belajar untuk ujian?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Kalau aku belum pulang sebelum kau ingin tidur, pastikan semua pintunya sudah terkunci."

"Oke." Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa Ibu tidak mau berterus terang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Kyungsoo meniupkan cium jauh dan pergi sebelum Sehun dapat mengajukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya dengan dusta.

…

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melatih apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin semuanya singkat dan tidak berbelit-belit. Setelah apa yang terja di pagi harinya, ia merasa tidak nyaman berduaan dengan pria itu.

Tapi tampaknya ia tidak mungkin berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Begitu berbelok di jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melihat deretan mobil diparkir di kedua sisi jalan. Musik yang keras terdengar dari rumah pria itu. Jelas Chanyeol sedang mengadakan pesta.

Kyungsoo langsung berpikir untuk pulang. Berita itu bisa menunggu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memutar balik, ia berubah pikiran. Ia menjalani siang hari itu dengan perasaan tak menentu berusaha untuk memutuskan apakah ia merasa senang karena sudah menghentikan percintaan mereka atau menyesalinya. Ia tidak bisa bekerja. Ia merasa tidak tenang dan uring-uringan. Hari itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ia merasa jengkel melihat Chanyeol begitu saja berhasil melupakan pertengkaran mereka dan langsung berpesta.

Jadi, setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati jalan yang dibatasi oleh bunga _petunia_ menuju pagar pribadi yang dikenal Kyungsoo sebagai jalan menuju halaman belakang.

Beberapa tamu sedang bersenang-senang di kolam renang dan berendam di kolam air panas. Pinggir kolam penuh oleh orang. Kerumunan orang yang terpilih.

Berjalan melewati kerumunan itu, Kyungsoo dilirik oleh dua orang pria, yang masing-masing sedang mencumbu kembaran Selena di tangan yang satu sementara tangan lainnya mengangkat kaleng bir ke bibirnya.

Kehadirannya tidak diacuhkan oleh sekelompok tipe eksekutif yang minum wiski dan mengeluhkan jatuhnya harga minyak dunia. Ia mendengar akhir cerita konyol tentang seorang _salesman_ dan seorang wanita pegulat.

Ketika ia menginjak sesuatu yang basah, Kyungsoo menunduk dan melihat sebuah bra bikini yang basah kuyup. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Ma' am?" Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat seorang pria duduk bersila di atas bunga _periwinkles_. Rambut putihnya yang panjang diikat dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang norak, dan matanya merah. Jelas pria itu sedang mabuk oleh apa pun yang sedang diisapnya. "Anda menghalangi pandanganku," ujarnya tenang.

"Oh, maaf." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, melangkah dengan mantap menuju rumah karena Chanyeol tidak kelihatan di luar.

Dapur adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang terang. Sekelompok wanita terhormat sedang menebak-nebak bumbu saus berwarna merah muda dan mengeluhkan betapa panjangnya waktu yang digunakan mereka untuk mengantarkan anak-anak mengikuti segudang kegiatan. Kyungsoo mengenali mereka sebagai istri para astronot. Kebanyakan ditemuinya saat menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

Seorang pria gemuk dengan potongan rambut seperti Mohawk dan anting-anting swastika sedang mengganggu ikan-ikan di akuarium dengan kaleng bir kosong sambil menyenandungkan lagu tema film _Fast and Furious_.

Di sekeliling meja, sekelompok pria ramai membicarakan penerbangan. Kyungsoo mengenali suami dari para wanita yang mengganti topik pembicaraannya dari saus merah muda ke manikur.

Malam ini seluruh anggota kantor astronot bergabung dengan beberapa perwira muda. Semuanya sedang mendengarkan cerita seorang astronot dengan penuh perhatian.

"...melayang rendah seperti ini," ujarnya, sambil menunjukkan dengan gerakan tangannya. "Dia sudah mau mendarat, tapi menara memaksanya menjauh."

"Menara itu tidak hanya memaksãku menjauh." Itu suara Chanyeol, yang sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terbalik, dengan tangannya memeluk punggung kursi itu. Seorang wanita duduk di belakangnya, memijati punggungnya dan menjilati telinganya.

Kyungsoo ingin berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menampar mereka berdua dengan keras, dorongan yang membuatnya terkejut, karena sebelumnya ia pikir ia tidak punya sifat kasar dalam dirinya. Ia hanya pernah memukul Sehun sekali seumur hidupnya, dan tangisannya lebih keras daripada tangisan anak itu.

"Sedikit asap saja sudah membuat para pengecut itu ketakutan," ujar Chanyeol geli.

"Sedikit asap? Gumpalan awan hitam," tambah pembicara pertama.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan meraih sekaleng bir di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Lalu, bandit sialan ini berputar lagi, tidak mengacuhkan perintah untuk meninggalkan pesawat—kelak dia bilang _headset_ nya pasti rusak—dan mendaratkan benda itu di atas sekeping uang logam. _Uang logam_." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kagum. "Selama tahun-tahun penerbanganku, belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti itu. Dan apa yang dilakukan para pejabat itu? Menghukumnya karena tidak mengacuhkan perintah? Tidak! Tidak pada manusia Apollo yang satu ini. Mereka bahkan memberinya medali!"

"Kau sendiri juga pernah gila-gilaan," ujar Chanyeol di sela-seja suara tawa.

"Memang." Istri astronot itu muncul dari belakang dan menutupkan topi bertuliskan NASA yang dikenakan suaminya hingga ke mata. "Itu sebelum aku bilang padanya kalau dia tidak berhenti ugal-ugalan dengan pesawat T-38S itu, aku akan berhenti ugal-ugalan dengannya di tempat tidur."

Ucapan itu mengundang tawa, sorakan dan raungan, serta komentar-komentar cabul dari semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong, _honey_ ," lanjutnya, membungkuk dan mencium pipi suaminya, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan membiarkan orang-orang muda yang masih lajang ini melanjutkan pestanya. Dua pesta berturut-turut terlalu melelahkan bagi wanita tua sepertiku."

Beberapa pasangan yang setuju dengan wanita itu mulai bergerak bersamaan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Salah satu dari para istri itu melihat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Hai." Senyumnya bersahabat. "Aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengan Anda semalam. Aku Kim Yixing. Ini suamiku, Junmyoen."

"Do Kyungsoo." Dari sela-sela bahu pasangan itu ia melihat Chanyeol langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, Anda seniman, ya?"

"Benar."

"Aku akan senang mengobrol dengan Anda, tapi kami sudah mau pulang. Mungkin lain waktu."

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Kyungsoo, membalas keramahan wanita itu.

"Aku senang melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita sepertimu semalam. Baru malam itu ia berkencan dengan wanita yang tingkat IQ-nya lebih tinggi daripada ukuran dadanya. Aku mulai percaya bahwa Chanyeol masih punya otak dan bukan hanya—"

"Ayo, _honey_ ," sela si astronot dengan sopan, menuntun istrinya melewati pintu _patio_.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungsoo."

Setelah mereka pergi, Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Kyungsoo, masuklah. Kau mau minum apa? Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memberikan kursinya pada nona ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk kedua tawarannya."

Pipi Kyungsoo terbakar marah, tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk tetap tenang. Pria itu sengaja berpura-pura, berusaha melihat apa yang bisa membuatnya marah. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuatnya senang dengan bersikap uring-uringan atau marah.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Chanyeol."

Gadis yang duduk di belakangnya merapatkan diri dan melingkarkan lengannya ke dadanya Chanyeol dengan posesif.

Pria itu pura-pura mengangkat bahu tanpa daya. "Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedikit terikat saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kau bersantai dan bersenang-senang? Semua di sini adalah teman. Semuanya," ujar Chanyeol keras, "Ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini—" Chanyeol mencari-cari nama dalam ingatannya. "Ini adalah beberapa pilot temanku terbang hari ini.

"Si Park ini bilang dia perlu bersenang-senang kalau tidak dia bisa mati," salah satu dari tamu itu memberitahu Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di atas meja, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata mabuknya. "Dia bilang menerbangkan pesawat jet hampir sama enaknya dengan meniduri wanita."

"Kalian penerbang tidak tahu menutup mulut, ya?" gerutu Chanyeol.

Pilot lainnya tidak menyimak. Sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang bakal terjadi, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke pangkuan.

"Kau bilang bakal banyak cewek di sini, Park, tapi kau tidak bilang bahwa ada yang berkelas seperti yang satu ini."

Pilot itu menekankan tangannya di perut Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sambil menciumi lehernya. "Aku senang kalau kecil begini. Makin kecil makin bagus. Biasanya kalau tampak luarnya sekecil ini dalamnya pun pasti kecil."

Chanyeol langsung melonjak dari kursinya, membuat si rambut merah di belakangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memandang tajam pada si pilot dan berkata dengan suara yang sama dinginnya, "Pestanya sudah selesai."

Mata Chanyeol bergerak bagai mata pisau yang memotong lengan yang mengikat Kyungsoo. Segera setelah pilot itu melepaskannya, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menjauh.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Well, sebenernya saya kurang greget waktu tau kalau yang ngirim surat itu ibunya Kyungsoo. Saya kira Baekhyun masih hidup, tapi saya sadar ini bukan sinetron Indonesia atau serial India. Jadi ya… begitulah.

.

Again, and again…. mind to review?

.

.

Peluk hangat

 **Angelsoo**

01182017


	10. Chapter 10

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 10

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol berujar pestanya-sudah-selesai, suara tawa langsung lenyap. Begitu pula suasana pestanya. Bahkan Ray Charles berhenti bernyanyi di tengah-tengah refrain, membuat Kyungsoo tidak habis mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa mematikan tombolnya dengan begitu cepat.

Mata Chanyeol bergerak bagai mata pisau yang memotong lengan yang mengikat Kyungsoo. Segera setelah pilot itu melepaskannya, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menjauh.

Secara bertahap ketegangan di dapur menyebar ke tepi kolam renang dan menyebar seperti gelombang kegelapan. Semua keceriaan berhenti. Para tamu pesta mulai berjalan melewati pagar menuju mobil mereka.

"Chanyeol?" Si rambut merah sudah bangun sendiri dan kembali merapatkan dirinya di sisi kanan Chanyeol.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh. "Pesta sudah selesai juga bagimu, _sweetheart_."

Dengan tersinggung gadis itu berjalan pergi. Sebelum sampai di pintu, ia sudah langsung jatuh kedalam pelukan pilot yang tanpa sengaja telah menghina tuan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu cewek itu sebegitu istimewanya buat dia, hah?" gumamnya saat teman-temannya yang tidak semabuk dia menuntunnya keluar.

Tampaknya tidak ada yang berani melawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melotot tajam pada Kyungsoo, lalu keluar menuju tepi kolam seorang diri, Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dapur. Sama sekali tidak seperti ruangan tanpa noda yang dilihatnya terakhir kali ia berada di sini. Kali ini tidak ada permukaan yang bersih. Semuanya dikotori oleh piring kertas bekas dan serbet, botol-bo tol dan kaleng-kaleng kosong. Sebuah kaleng bir kosong tenggelam di dasar akuarium.

Mendengar suara menggaruk, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Venus melompat keluar dari ruang penrlengkapan. Anjing itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap curiga pada Kyungsoo, lalu, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang membebaskannya. Venus lalu merangkak maju dan mengendusi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hai." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu.

Dalam sekejap mereka menjadi teman. Kenapa mereka tidak bersekutu saja, renung Kyungsoo. Mereka memiliki kecemburuan yang sama menyangkut Chanyeol. Setiap kali Kyungsoo membayangkan si rambut merah yang merapatkan diri dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang setiap kali wanita itu bermanja-manja padanya, Kyungsoo ingin menjerit.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dapur dan menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya. "Semua orang sudah pulang. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Aku tidak berniat membubarkan pestamu. Seandainya tadi kau mau menjauh sebentar dari si rambut merah supaya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan, pestamu mungkin bisa berlanjut sepanjang malam."

"Sudah terlambat sekarang. Kau memadamkan pestanya dan hampir menimbulkan keributan."

"Pemabuk bermulut kotor itu yang cari gara-gara, bukan aku. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menghiraukannya."

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan marah. "Maaf. Tadinya kupikir aku membela kehormatanmu. Lain kali saat seorang bajingan melontarkan lelucon kotor padamu, aku akan menutup mulut dan membiarkanmu menikmatinya."

Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya ke tangannya dan memijat-mijat keningnya. Dalam keadaan apapun juga, ini bukanlah pertemuan yang mudah. Tapi keadaan ini terlalu parah untuk bisa memulai pembicaraan yang tenang dengan topik yang ringan.

Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk _jalapeno_ di lantai untuk Venus. Anjing itu menjilatinya dengan lahap. Ketika berdiri kembali, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah. "Bicaralah. Apa sih yang sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau harus menemuiku malam ini?"

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dapur. "Kau mau kubantu membereskan ini semua?"

"Kau merusak pestaku untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak," tukas Kyungsoo tajam. "Berhentilah membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengulur-ulur waktu. Pembantu dibayar dengan layak untuk membereskan semua ini besok. Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Surat-surat itu."

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya. "Mau kau apakan?"

"Boleh aku lihat surat-surat itu?"

"Apa perlunya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau pikir aku mengarang-ngarang soal surat itu?"

"Boleh aku melihat surat-surat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

"Buat apa?"

"Karena kurasa aku tahu siapa yang mengirimnya."

"Ada apa sih? Ke mana perginya semua orang?"

Mendengar suara gangguan itu Kyungsoo berbalik. Sepasang pria dan wanita berdiri di pintu penyambung, dengan tampang bingung dan penutup tubuh ala kadarnya. Selena membelitkan sebuah handuk di dadanya dan hanya mengenakan celana bikini. Minimal misteri bra bikini yang tadi diinjaknya sudah terungkap. Pria di sampingnya membelit pinggangnya dengan sebuah handuk.

Kyungsoo memunggungi mereka dan berlutut di sisi Venus. Ia mengambil mangkuk saus itu dan menukarnya dengan sepotong daging sapi panggang dari pinggan isi roti _sandwich_.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?" tanya pria itu. "Kami baru saja masuk ke salah satu kamar tidur waktu—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pestanya tiba-tiba selesai. Semua orang sudah pergi."

"Mana Joy?"

"Dia pergi bersama salah satu pilot F-16."

"Apa? Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Dengar, aku kan bukan penasihat perkawinan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis.

"Karena kau pergi ke kamar tidur dengan wanita lain, kurasa sah-sah saja kalau Joy pergi dengan pria lain. Nah, bisakah kalian pergi sekarang? Aku sendiri juga masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Pasangan itu saling berbisik mengomentari betapa _beberapa_ orang bisa begitu kasar sambil mencari-cari pakaian mereka di tepi kolam.

Chanyeol mengabaikan mereka, menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku lapar. Kau mau sereal?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol melewati sisa makanan pesta dan memilih semangkuk sereal Cheerios dan susu. Karena mejanya berantakan, ia berdiri dan makan, menyandarkan pahanya di meja.

"Siapa yang mengirim surat-surat itu?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Ibuku, kurasa."

Chanyeol langsung berhenti mengunyah, menelan makanannya, dan terpana menatap Kyungsoo. "Ibumu?"

Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang peralatan tulis yang ditemukannya di laci itu. "Ibuku tidak memiliki saudara untuk dikirimi surat. Selain itu, akibat _stroke_ yang dideritanya, dia jadi sulit menulis." Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu membuka kedua tangannya. "Kalau aku boleh melihat surat-surat itu, aku mungkin bisa memastikan apakah benar ibuku yang menulisnya atau bukan."

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk serealnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang besar. Surat-suratnya terdapat di laci tengah. Semuanya ada enam surat, yang diikat dengan karet gelang. Ia menyerahkan ikatan itu pada Kyungsoo, yang langsung membuka ikatannya dan mengamati tulisan pada tiap amplopnya, lalu membaca isi dari dua surat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah selesai menyuap sesendok sereal.

"Tidak seperti tulisan tangannya yang biasa, tapi kelihatannya ini memang tulisan tangannya sejak terserang _stroke_. Dan alat tulis yang dipakainya sama dengan yang kutemukan. Aku yakin surat-surat ini berasal dari ibuku. Kata-kata ini adalah kata-kata yang biasa diucapkannya."

Energi Kyungsoo terkuras habis, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja dapur itu. Setelah membaca seluruh surat itu, ia menengadah menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu sedang menenggak jus jeruk langsung dari botolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Chanyeol." Seumur hidup belum pernah Kyungsoo merasa semalu ini. "Sulit dipercaya ibuku melakukan hal sekeji ini."

Chanyeol duduk di seberang Kyungsoo. "Waktu itu kau bilang ibumu tidak tahu bahwa aku ayah Sehun."

"Memang tidak."

"Sudah jelas dia tahu."

"Sudah jelas," ulang Kyungsoo putus asa. "Ibu pasti sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Mungkin ibuku selama ini sudah mencurigaimu, lalu waktu Sehun makin lama makin mirip denganmu. Wajahmu sering menjadi berita sejak peluncuran roket itu.\\."

Keadaan begitu memalukan Kyungsoo nyaris tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Tapi ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan melakukannya. "Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol," ujarnya, suaranya terdengar sendu.

Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya dan menggaruk belakang telinga Venus. Anjing itu menyandarkan dagu dipaha majikannya, seolah menyadari topik pembicaraan ini suram. Sepasang matanya yang cokelat menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Aku akan segera menanyakan hal ini pada ibuku."

"Jangan. Ibumu sedang sakit. Bagaimana dia bisa melukaiku? Dia sama sekali bukan pemeras. Aku malah merasa lega karena aku tidak diikuti oleh pemeras betulan."

"Aku lega karena tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam Sehun."

Setengah merenung, Chanyeol terus menggaruk telinga Venus. "Kau tahu, secara tidak langsung sepertinya ibumu memang ingin diketahui. Kalau tidak beliau tidak akan menuliskan alamatmu di amplopnya."

"Tapi apa alasan ibuku melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. "Ibu menjadi sinis setelah kematian Baekhyun dan Ayah. Kau tidak tahu betapa dalam kesedihannya. Tapi ibu tidak pernah mendendam."

"Aku yakin ibumu merasa sudah saatnya aku menerima ganjaranku."

"Pertanggung jawaban yang pernah kita bicarakan dulu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar."

Mereka berdua diam dan merenung untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya Chanyeol berkata, "Ini memang hal yang buruk, Kyungsoo, tapi aku senang ibumu melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Sehun."

Bibir Kyungsoo terasa kering. "Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak suka memikirkan menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa mengenalnya."

Chanyeol mengawasinya dan Kyungsoo punya perasaan yang kuat bahwa ia takkan suka kelanjutannya. Ia benar.

"Kurasa aku berutang padanya, dan padaku juga, untuk melewatkan beberapa waktu bersama Sehun."

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya. "Yang kau maksud dengan waktu adalah—"

"Maksudku kami harus bertemu sewaktu waktu, sesering mungkin. Untuk bisa saling mengenal. Menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama. Mungkin dia bahkan bisa tinggal di sini sesekali."

Mimpinya yang terburuk menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi buruk itu mulai terungkap di dapur yang berantakan ini, di tengah-tengah puing dan tumpahan makanan.

Sejak Park Chanyeol kembali dalam kehidupannya, Kyungsoo sudah takut akan datangnya saat ini. "Waktu yang berkualitas?" ejeknya. "Kau pasti menonton acara keluarga suatu hari dan mengutip ungkapan hebat itu, karena aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebenarnya arti waktu yang berkualitas antara orangtua dan anak."

"Sebentar—"

"Menurutmu apa waktu yang berkualitas itu, Kolonel Park?" tanya Kyungsoo. beranjak dari kursinya. "Sebuah pesta liar? Berbagi Selena, atau salah satu penggemar yang selalu mengerumunimu? Sebuah pesta ingar-bingar setiap malam, dan Sehun juga boleh mengundang teman temannya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini kelihatan buruk, Kyungsoo, tapi—"

"Memang!"

"Baik, aku memang berpesta," Chanyeol balas membentak. "Dan menurut moralmu yang kaku, pesta ini jadi sedikit keterlaluan."

"Moral adalah kata lain yang tidak kau ketahui artinya. Dan aku pikir, mengisap ganja, mabuk-mabukkan, wanita bertelanjang dadanya, dan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan terang-terangan lebih dari sekadar 'sedikit keterlaluan'."

"Mengisap ganja? Siapa yang mengisap ganja?"

" _Hippie_ dari zaman batu yang berambut putih."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang semacam itu."

"Berarti dia diundang oleh orang lain atau menyelinap masuk. Yang pasti, dia bukan hanya sekadar khayalanku belaka."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ganja."

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Yang lainnya sudah cukup buruk. Aku tidak mau Sehun berada di antara orang-orang biadab yang berbicara kotor pada wanita seperti yang dilakukan temanmu—"

"Pilot itu bukan temanku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sampai siang tadi. Kami bermain kejar-kejaran."

"Dengan pesawat uji coba?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Akrobat di udara? Hal-hal berbahaya, kan?"

Chanyeol bergerak dengan tidak tenang. "Aku kan pilot. Aku terbang."

"Kau selalu mencari tantangan, Chanyeol," pekik Kyungsoo. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu musim panas itu, tantanganmu adalah menguasai papan seluncur, kau terus-menerus mengambil resiko dengan barang sialan itu, aku sampai tidak berani melihat. Dan kau masih suka mengambil resiko, setiap kali kau bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pesawat pengebom, dan di jalan tol setiap kali kau menyetir. Kau tidak lebih dari sekadar petualang nekat yang terlatih baik."

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dengan begitu cepat, Venus langsung menyingkir dan merapat ke dinding. "Aku bukan sekadar pilot, tapi ilmuwan."

"Kau masih belum menyadari kefanaanmu. Kau melanggar setiap batas bahaya yang ada di hadapanmu dan mencari bahaya selanjutnya."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan semua ini dengan ke inginanku untuk melewatkan waktu bersama anakku?"

"Aku tak mau Sehun menyayangimu lalu patah hati saat kau bermain-main di udara sana dengan teman-temanmu dan tidak kembali. Aku tidak mau dia kehilangan dirimu seperti—"

"Seperti apa?"

Napas Kyungsoo tergetar dan dengan cepat menahan apa yang nyaris diucapkannya. _Seperti yang kualami_.

"Sehun adalah pemuda sensitif yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Bagimu menjadi orangtua hanyalah tantanganmu yang terbaru."

"Kau salah," sergah Chanyeol kaku.

"Kau mungkin bersenang-senang dengan Sehun sampai rasanya tidak seru lagi, tapi kau pasti langsung mencari mainan baru dan teman bermain yang baru. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sehun?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada pria itu. "Dan kalau kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan anakku tinggal di bawah atap rumah ini setelah apa yang kulihat malam ini, kau harus berpikir lagi, Kolonel Park. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi makan anjingmu dengan benar, apalagi mengasuh seorang anak. Dan orang sinting itu membunuh salah satu ikanmu yang paling cantik!"

Kyungsoo sudah hampir sampai ke pintu kaca sebelum Chanyeol mengejarnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan atas wanita itu, dan menariknya mendekat. "Siapa yang kau cintai dan akhirnya pergi, Kyungsoo?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas tercekat.

"Siapa yang kau cintai dan akhirnya pergi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau pasti mengerti. Seseorang membuatmu patah hati. Seorang pria. ltukah sebabnya kau jadi takut mengikuti perasaanmu? Apakah cinta yang hilang itu membuatmu menolak semua hubungan dengan orang lain?"

Takut Chanyeol dapat membaca kebenaran di matanya, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya dan menjauh. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang hubungan dengan orang lain?"

"Terus terang, tidak banyak," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi aku ingin belajar. Segera. Dan dengan seseorang yang terus-menerus kausebut 'anakmu,' padahal dalam kenyatannya adalah _anakku_."

Genderang perang sudah dipukul saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo ngeri, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya pada pria itu.

Dengan kepala ditegakkan tinggi-tinggi, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah dapurnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Hai! Rencananya mau langsung saya up 2 atau 3 chapter. Tergantung readers sih maunya gimana. Hehehe

.

Again, and again…. mind to review?

.

.

Peluk hangat

 **Angelsoo**

01222017


	11. Chapter 11

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 11

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; typo(s); OOC; sedikit perubahan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita; DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

* * *

.

Melalui kaca spion Porsche-nya Chanyeol melihat mobil Kyungsoo mendekat. Chanyeol keluar dari balik kemudinya dan menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang keluar dari mobilnya. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, wajah muram Kyungsoo tampak mungil dan pucat. Ia sangat ingin membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Hampir setiap kali ia melihat Kyungsoo, wanita itu selalu membangun pagar pelindung di sekelilingnya. Ia seharusnya menyadari hal itu sekarang, apalagi setelah Kyungsoo berani membubarkan pesta semalam, bahwa keberanian wanita itu jauh melebihi ukuran tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?"

"Mana keramahanmu?" Hening. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama lebih dari setengah jam. Apa aku tidak layak mendapat sapaan ramah?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pendekatan bersahabat teryata tidak mempan. Mungkin ketulusan bisa. "Aku ingin kita bisa berteman. Punya pipa perdamaian?"

"Tidak lucu."

Chanyeol menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan jengkel, menyadari kehilangan kesabaran akan berakibat fatal bagi alasan di balik kunjungan mendadak ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertengkar. Wanita ini pasti tidak punya hormon, pikirnya kesal. Itu sebabnya taktik yang biasanya berhasil pada wanita lain selalu tidak mempan pada Kyungsoo.

"Perlu bantuan membawa barang-barang itu?"

Kursi belakang mobilnya dipenuhi oleh kantong belanjaan dan perlengkapan gambar.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan sebal. "Berhubung kau sudah ada di sini, aku bisa memanfaatkan bantuanmu. Kelihatannya jam kerjamu cukup fleksibel," ujarnya ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

"Mereka masih memperbaiki simulator itu. Aku memberitahu atasanku bahwa aku perlu mengurus beberapa kepentingan pribadi. Mana kuncimu?"

Chanyeol meletakkan sekantong belanjaan di lututnya saat membuka pintu. Kyungsoo masuk menduluinya.

"Taruh saja di meja. Akan kubereskan nanti."

"Kita akan membereskannya sekarang. Kalau tidak es krim-mu bisa lumer," ujarnya, melepaskan kacamata gelapnya untuk mengintip isi kantong itu. "Almond Swiss? Aku paling suka rasa ini."

"Sehun—" Menyadari dirinya tersenyum, Kyungsoo menarik senyumnya kembali dan memunggungi Chanyeol. "Sehun juga."

Wanita itu menghilang ke arah ruang kerjanya dan meletakkan perlengkapan gambarnya. Begitu ia kembali ke dapur, Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan isi beberapa kantong dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Chanyeol, aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Chanyeol bertekad tidak akan marah pada Kyungsoo kali ini. Dengan tenang ia mengacungkan sebuah botol penyegar mulut. "Taruh di mana?"

"Di atas," desah Kyungsoo menyerah. "Taruh semua barang di atas sini." Ia menepuk-nepuk pojok meja.

"Baik."

Mereka bekerja tanpa berbicara. Kyungsoo diam karena marah. Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya; Kyungsoo meletakkannya di berbagai lemari. Chanyeol menyukai cara wanita itu bergerak anggun dan cekatan, gerakan yang hanya dimiliki kaum wanita di dapurnya.

Wanita itu membungkuk dan meregang, berjongkok dan berbalik, membuka pintu dan menutup laci dengan pinggangnya, bagai tarian yang memikat Chanyeol. Roknya terangkat memperlihatkan lututnya. Ketika wanita itu membungkuk atau berjingkat untuk mencapai rak, sekilas Chanyeol dapat melihat pahanya yang mulus. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran dengan sebuah ikat pinggang. Di balik kemejanya itu, Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan. Dan di balik itu kelihatannya Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Membayangkan bahan kaus yang halus menyentuh payudara wanita itu membuat Chanyeol gerah.

Ia mengangguk ke arah air soda yang sedang ditaruh Kyungsoo di kulkas. "Boleh minta satu?" Ia tahu ia mengambil risiko. Wanita itu tidak bersikap ramah sedikit pun. Dia pasti masih marah gara-gara semalam, pikir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo nyaris melemparkan potongan es ke dalam sebuah gelas sebelum membuka kaleng soda dan menuangkan minuman itu untuknya. Ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas itu padanya, isinya tumpah mengenai tangannya. Ia menjilatnya.

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo bersedekap lalu menatapnya. "Sekarang setelah semua belanjaan sudah ditaruh, setelah kau mendapatkan minumanmu, tolong katakan tujuanmu kemari supaya aku bisa segera kembali bekerja."

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya. Menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, lalu berkata, "Aku menelepon pengacaraku tadi pagi."

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bergerak, tapi keterkejutannya terlihat jelas. Matanya, yang sudah terlihat lebar dan ketakutan, lebih melebar lagi. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya, lalu menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo tapi tidak berani. Ia takut wanita itu akan mencakar atau menjadi histeris. Kelihatannya dua-duanya mungkin. "Duduklah, Kyungsoo. Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin," usulnya pelan. " _Ku mohon_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat di ruang makan itu. Seandainya kursi itu penuh paku sekalipun, Chanyeol ragu Kyungsoo melihatnya. Chanyeol sendiri tetap berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Lewat jendela ia dapat melihat halaman belakang dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat garasi yang terpisah. Ada ring basket dipasang di atas jalan masuk.

Kyungsoo telah menyediakan keperluan Sehun sejauh yang dapat diberikannya. Namun keberuntungan rasanya tak pernah menaungi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sudah sering disakiti dan tidak layak disakiti lagi. Chanyeol berharap ada jalan yang tidak menyakitkan untuk melakukan ini. Sayangnya setelah terjaga semalaman ia tidak menemukan jalan lain.

"Aku bertanya pada pengacaraku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperoleh hak asuh bersama atas Sehun." Ia mendengar suara kecil, tapi ketika ia berbalik, tangan wanita itu sedang menutupi bibirnya.

"Dia bilang hal itu akan sulit dilakukan kalau kau menentang, tapi bukannya mustahil. Aku harap kau tidak menentang."

Mata wanita itu tidak lagi ketakutan, melainkan panik. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap ujung sepatunya. "Tuduhan yang adil, kurasa. Meskipun sedikit keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap baik. Kau akan merusak hidup Sehun, kecuali aku melawanmu dengan menggunakan cara kotor."

Chanyeol langsung menyeberangi dapur dengan cepat dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana aku bisa merusaknya dengan menjadi bagian dalam hidup Sehun? Seorang anak membutuhkan ayahnya."

"Dia tidak membutuhkannya sampai sekarang."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Mungkin ia berhenti mengungkapkan harapannya karena ia peka terhadap perasaanmu."

Chanyeol tahu ia menyatakannya dengan tepat karena Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lihat semalam membuatku tampak buruk, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun hanya membalas tatapannya. Chanyeol berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tuntutan tanpa kata-kata di mata itu. "Aku berpesta, karena aku marah atas apa yang terjadi di sini kemarin." Ia merasa senang karena hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tenang. Wanita itu bergerak rikuh di kursinya dan mengatupkan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau herhenti, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin dihentikan. Aku ingin hal itu berlanjut sampai—"

"Chanyeol, jangan."

"Sampai aku menyatu denganmu."

Kyungsoo melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Ketika ia tiba di sana, Kyungsoo sudah bersandar di papan gambarnya, menggenggam ujung-ujungnya dan berayun pelan.

Mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapnya. "Jadi secara tidak langsung, pesta itu adalah salah _ku_?" tanyanya, menekankan tangannya didadanya.

"Secara tidak langsung." Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, oke?" tuntut Chanyeol, merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis. "Tingkat kekesalanku sangat tinggi. Aku merasa sangat marah. Aku merasa ingin mabuk-mabukan sedikit, dan ya, bercinta sebelum malam itu berakhir." Ia diam sejenak "Tapi setelah semua orang hadir di sana aku mulai memandang berkeliling dan berpikir betapa dangkalnya beberapa orang di antara mereka. Kebanyakan mereka hanyalah para pemula yang sok pahlawan. Lalu aku baru sadar kalau akulah yang paling parah di antara mereka. Keinginanku untuk berpesta sudah hilang sebelum kau datang. Aku ingin sendirian supaya bisa memikirkan prioritasku, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut berpesta, menikmatinya sebisa mungkin.

"Lalu kau muncul, bagai hati nurani yang terus mengusikku. Waktu kau bertanya padaku apa yang ku ketahui tentang hubungan, rasanya seperti ditembak tepat pada sasaran. Aku tahu aku tidak tahu banyak. Aku tidak pernah diminta untuk mengetahuinya." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin mengubah hal itu."

"Kau mau menggunakan Sehun untuk mengasah kepandaianmu, menggunakannya sebagai hewan percobaan untuk membentuk dirimu yang baru ini." Kyungsoo bertolak pinggang. "Memangnya kau anggap aku sebodoh itu untuk terjebak pada bualanmu tentang pengembangan pribadi ini? Kau sangat bangga menjadi Kolonel Park Chanyeol, pahlawan negeri ini."

"Baik, aku mengakuinya. Ya, aku memang bangga. Aku bekerja keras untuk itu. Aku bangga atas apa yang kulakukan di atas sana."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan kalau orang mulai bertanya-tanya siapa Sehun? Bagaimana kau akan memperkenalkannya?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali ditanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia menjawab Kyungsoo sejujurnya. "Aku masih belum tahu. Hal itu tergantung Sehun."

"Sehun tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memilih. Pidatomu sangat mengesankan, Kolonel, tapi kau takkan pernah bisa berubah. Seandainya aku bisa menduga kau akan berpikir menjadikan Sehun sebagai bagian dari hidupmu, aku akan berbohong waktu kau bertanya apakah dia anakmu atau bukan."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang egois di sini, Kyungsoo? Kurasa kau takut kalau dia mengenalku, dia akan lebih menyukaiku daripada kau."

"Itu tidak benar! Sehun menyayangiku dan tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimanapun hubungan antara dia dan aku kelak tidak mungkin mempengaruhi hal itu, kan?"

Ia berhasil menjebak Kyungsoo, tapi kemenangan yang diraihnya begitu dangkal, hanya sedikit kepuasan yang diperolehnya. Mungkin karena tubuh rapuh wanita itu kelihatannya bergetar. Namun bukannya takluk, Kyungsoo malah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Silakan mengancam dengan semua pengacara yang kau miliki. Sehun adalah anakku, secara hukum maupun moral," ujarnya, menepuk dadanya dengan genggaman tangannya yang kecil. "Aku akan melawanmu sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mempertahankannya, Chanyeol."

"Tadinya aku harap kau bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Benar. Seharusnya. Mulai sekarang, anggap aku musuhmu. Apa kau pikir aku akan menurut padamu waktu kau mengancam satu-satunya hal terpenting dalam hidupku?"

Chanyeol menyeberangi ruangan dan menyudutkan wanita itu ke ujung meja gambarnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan kepala nyaris bersentuhan, Chanyeol berbisik, "Kurasa itulah pokok masalahnya. Hidupmu tidak seimbang. Seharusnya Sehun tidak menjadi satu-satunya hal yang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

"Maksudku bukan _satu-satunya_. Masih ada ibuku yang perlu dirawat. Pekerjaanku."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tidak layak mendapat perhatian? Bagaimana dengan kesenangan hidup? Dan seks?"

"Itu kan prioritasmu, bukan prioritasku."

"Bukan masalah prioritas. Aku yakin kau tidak mengalaminya akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Karena aku tidak tergila-gila padamu, menggesekkan tubuhku padamu seperti seekor kucing yang sedang birahi dan menjilati telingamu?"

"Cobalah. Siapa tahu kau suka."

"Kau memuakkan."

"Bukan memuakkan, Kyungsoo, normal. Oh, kau sebenarnya punya perlengkapan yang tepat," ujar Chanyeol, matanya menelusuri payudara wanita itu. "Dan semuanya bekerja dengan baik. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, ingat?"

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorongnya dan melewatinya.

Chanyeol kembali menyudutkannya ke meja. "Kau tidak mau membuka diri dan membiarkan tubuhmu melayang sepenuhnya. Kenapa? Karena seorang pria pernah membuatmu kecewa sampai kau tidak berminat pada pria lainnya?"

"Hentikan."

"Apa yang dilakukannya, Kyungsoo, meninggalkanmu untuk gadis lain, yang tidak sekaku dirimu? Meninggalkanmu di altar? Atau dia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Sehun? Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuatmu beku setiap kali seorang pria menyentuhmu?"

Melihat ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo diam menahan marah, Chanyeol melanjutkan serangannya. "Aku yakin dan kurasa setiap pengadilan di Seoul akan setuju, bahwa hidup bersama seorang ayah yang menikmati hidup sedikit berlebihan lebih baik untuk Sehun daripada hidup bersama seorang bibi yang tidak menikah dan terlalu takut untuk menjalani hidup."

Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan marah, lalu berjalan keluar.

 _Kenapa sih wanita itu selalu membangkitkan sisi terburukku?_

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Ini mah si CY, mesum gila.

.

Up satu chapter lagi, atau segini dulu? Ayo-ayo review. Hehe..

.

.

Kecup basah

 **Angelsoo**

22012017


	12. Chapter 12

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 12

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; typo(s); OOC; sedikit perubahan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita; DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

* * *

.

Kyungsoo seperti baru saja dihantam. Ia memeluk erat perutnya dan sedikit membungkuk seolah merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil Sehun darinya. _Tidak_ _bisa_.

Dari sisi hukum, pria itu tidak memiliki dasar yang kuat. Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Sehun sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda sehat yang berkelakuan baik. Sehun tidak pernah ditelantarkan atau diperlaku kan dengan sewenang-wenang, baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Sehun akan menjadi orang pertama yang bersaksi bagi ibunya, walaupun baru membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo sudah merasa pedih.

Tentu Chanyeol akan berpikir jernih pada akhirnya, dan menyadari bahwa yang terbaik adalah membiarkan segalanya sebagaimana adanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun melewati siksaan seperti perebutan hak asuh, kan? Pria itu mungkin angkuh dan sombong, tapi tidak kejam.

Mungkin juga pertempuran di meja hijau ini tak kan terjadi. Seandainya Sehun mengetahui siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, ia mungkin akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya. Tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk mencegah hal itu. Ia tidak akan pernah memaksakan hak asuhnya dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan Sehun.

Pertanyaan yang paling dibencinya dan yang terus- menerus menghantuinya adalah, apakah ia harus memberitahu Sehun tentang Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak mendengar dering telepon. Baru pada dering kelima ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Oh ya, Tuan Wu. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Dan Anda?"

"Baik."

"Nona Do, perusahaan kami sangat terkesan dengan proposal Anda."

"Terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya." Ia menunggu bom dijatuhkan.

"Tapi kami memutuskan untuk memilih orang lain untuk mengerjakan sampul buku telepon itu."

"Saya mengerti." Sebuah tirai gelap serasa menghalangi pandangannya, menutup semua cahaya semua harapan.

"Saya tidak dapat mengatakan betapa sulitnya kami mengambil keputusan ini."

"Saya menghargai hal itu."

"Mungkin di masa yang akan datang—"

"Terima kasih, Tuan Wu, atas pemberitahuannya. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya, sehingga penolakan atas dirinya tidak terasa menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

Ia duduk menerawang selama beberapa menit, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

…

"Ibu? Ibu ada di mana?"

Matanya masih merah dan sembap sehabis menangis ketika Sehun pulang. Anak itu pulang terlambat karena mampir ke rumah temannya sepulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo sedang memasak makan malam di dapur saat Sehun masuk dan meletakkan buku serta tas olahraganya ke kursi.

"Hai, Bu."

"Hai." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk ceria. Meski keceriaannya terdengar palsu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Ulangan sejarahku dapat 98."

"Hebat. Tolong gunakan gelas," ujar Kyungsoo saat Sehun hendak meminum air dingin langsung dari botolnya, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kebiasaan ayahnya.

"Namanya juga usaha." Senyum maut Sehun juga merupakan faktor keturunan lainnya.

Namun senyum itu langsung lenyap begitu Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ibu habis menangis, ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nenek?"

"Tidak. Tadi pagi aku berbicara dengannya dan Nenek tampak pusing akibat obatnya, tapi selebihnya Nenek baik-baik saja," kata Kyungsoo sambil membalik daging di panggangan dengan sebuah garpu panjang.

"Tolong tata mejanya. Malam ini kita makan _steak_ ayam goreng. Hampir selesai kok. Begitu aku membuat sausnya—"

"Ibu, berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku ini anak bodoh, oke?" Sehun memang pantas merasa jengkel. Terakhir kali ia melihat ibunya menangis adalah ketika mereka menonton ledakan pesawat astronot di siaran berita.

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut ketika Sehun melihat wajahnya yang sembap, dan merasa jengkel karenanya. Sehun sudah bukan anak-anak yang keprihatinannya bisa dialihkan tanpa penjelasan. Ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kyungsoo, hal itu juga mengganggu Sehun. Kyungsoo akan merasa kesal, bahkan panik, jika Sehun tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Menyadari dirinya bersikap tidak adil, Kyungsoo mengecilkan api kompor supaya dagingnya tidak gosong. "Tuan Wu tadi menelepon. Aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sampul depan buku telepon itu."

"Sialan!"

"Itulah yang tadi kukatakan," timpalnya tersenyum masam. "Tapi sudahlah. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat dan tidak ada gunanya terus-menerus menyesali hal itu. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi lain waktu."

"Dasar tidak punya selera!" seru Sehun menunjukkan kesetiaannya. "Ibu yang terhebat."

"Terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi anaknya. "Senang rasanya mengetahui aku mendapat dukunganmu."

"Apakah akan terjadi hal yang buruk? Apa ini berarti kita akan jatuh miskin?"

"Tidak, Sayang," jawab Kyungsoo, tertawa lembut. "Tidak lebih miskin dari biasanya. Hanya saja aku berencana melakukan hal yang sangat istimewa untuk ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas, sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ibu membuatku takut saja. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sayang padanya. "Kau anak yang hebat, tahu tidak?" Air mata kembali menggenangi matanya, lalu ia kembali berbalik ke kompor.

"Paman Chanyeol tadi datang, ya?"

Kyungsoo langsung memutar tubuhnya.

Sehun duduk di meja, memutar-mutar kacamata hitam pada gagangnya. Kyungsoo tadi tidak melihatnya.

Berbohong tampaknya tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula, ia sudah mulai sering berbohong pada Sehun akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak menyukainya. "Ya, dia, eh, mampir."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan ternyum lemah. "Hanya sekadar mampir. Dia membantuku membawakan belanjaan dari mobil, minum soda, lalu pergi. Hanya kunjungan singkat kok." Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri di tempat cuci piring, mencuci selada. "Kau mau pakai saus apa untuk seladamu malam ini?"

"Ibu pacaran dengannya?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh oleh pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu.

Ia tidak mau menghina Sehun dengan menjawab asal-asalan. Ekspresi anak itu terlalu serius untuk diremehkan begitu saja. Ia mematikan keran air, mengeringkan tangannya, dan memindahkan panggangan dari kompor. Makan malam bisa ditunda. Kebutuhan emosional Sehun selalu didahulukan daripada hal-hal seperti makan malam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Sehun."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Aku tahu. Dia memberitahuku apa yang kau katakan padanya di malam kami pergi ke jamuan makan malam itu. Terus terang aku sangat terkejut."

"Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti dorongan seksual dan semacamnya. Ibu dan Chanyeol adalah dua orang dewasa yang sudah cukup umur."

"Aku menghargai keterbukaanmu mengenai kehidupan seksualku, tapi kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu. Chanyeol dan aku bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Kalau begitu apakah kalian berteman?"

"Aku takkan menyebutnya teman. Kami hanya sekadar kenalan biasa."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia mampir di siang bolong? Kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba pergi mengerjakan hal yang misterius di malam hari? Ibu belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan setiap kali kita berkumpul, kalian berdua bertatapan dengan aneh. Ibu begitu... kaku, seolah Ibu takut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang salah."

"Kurasa aku menjadi gugup di dekatnya karena dia seorang selebriti."

"Ibu tidak pernah gugup di dekat siapa pun juga."

"Dia selebriti pertama yang pernah kutemui." Kata-kata itu bergaung begitu kosong hingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyalahkan Sehun yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Dari mana Ibu mendapatkan tanda merah itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan salah tingkah langsung mengulurkan tangan ke bekas samar di lehernya.

"Ini gigitan serangga kok."

"Itu bekas ciuman, Ibu," ulang Sehun tidak sabar.

Dengan rasa bersalah Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah."Baiklah, dia memang menciumku. Tapi hanya itu, Sehun."

"Aku tidak marah soal itu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya minta Ibu berterus-terang padaku."

"Dan sekarang aku melakukannya."

Sehun menatap mata ibunya dalam-dalam dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Kyungsoo tahu anak itu masih belum ingin menghentikan percakapan ini.

"Apa lagi, Sehun? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Sehun mulai gelisah. Ia berdeham dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa Chanyeol... apakah dia..., apa dia ayahku?"

Gelombang keterkejutan dan penyesalan melanda Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh, tapi nyaris. Sedikit limbung, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram punggung sebuah kursi.

"Dia memang ayahku, ya?"

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, Sehun masih menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ia berjalan mengitari kursi tempatnya bersandar dan pelan-pelan duduk di atasnya, seolah jika ia bergerak terlalu cepat ia akan langsung roboh.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, yang sekarang berada diambang kedewasaan, bocah yang dirawatnya dan dicintainya sejak dibawa keluar dari ruang persalinan rumah sakit.

Episode-episode dalam kehidupan Sehun berkelebatan di benaknya sejelas foto-foto di album. Dalam hitungan detik, ingatannya menyusun kembali kehidupan mereka bersama, saat-saat penuh tawa, saat saat yang menyedihkan, saat-saat mereka bertingkah konyol, saat-saat mereka merenungi misteri kehidupan, saat-saat mereka berpelukan dan beberapa saat yang jarang terjadi ketika mereka marah satu sama lain.

Sehun harus dihibur setelah menonton film _Bambi_ dan dimarahi karena terkekeh-kekeh di gereja ketika permen karetnya secara tidak sengaja jatuh ke kotak kolekte. Kyungsoo mengenang rasa cemas yang menekannya saat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya pergi selama seminggu mengikuti perkemahan dan rasa bangga yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika Sehun dinobatkan sebagai anak paling berprestasi di upacara kelulusan SMP-nya.

Mungkin ia bisa mendapat sedikit pujian atas pertumbuhan Sehun hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini. Tapi pujian yang sebenarnya menjadi milik orang lain: seorang astronot, tinggi, atletis, yang memang punya sifat bersaing untuk menang.

"Ya, Sehun. Chanyeol Park adalah ayahmu."

Sehun mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat, menandakan betapa tegang dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menyerap kebenaran itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berbicara kembali. "Apakah Ibu ibuku? Ibu kandungku, maksudku."

"Bukan," tukas Kyungsoo, menggelengkan kepala dengan lembut. "Aku hanya lebih tua lima belas tahun darimu, ingat?"

"Salah seorang teman sekelasku hamil tahun lalu."

"Yah, aku tidak. Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo terdiam untuk menelan ludah, yang dilakukannya dengan susah payah. "Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada aku. Baekhyun lebih tua, lebih matang. Di matanya aku masih kanak-kanak."

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Kau hampir mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun mengandungmu saat musim panas. Kami bertemu Chanyeol di pantai." Kyungsoo mempersingkat peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di Naksan hampir tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia selesai, Sehun bertanya, "Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama?"

Melihat kemarahan yang menumpuk di mata anaknya, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja, menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu tentang dirimu. Tidak pernah, Sehun. Kau harus percaya itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat ibumu sampai akhir- akhir ini." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memberitahunya tentang surat-surat itu.

"Nenek yang memberitahunya?"

''Ya.

"Mengapa?"

"Baru kemarin aku tahu bahwa Nenek yang mengirim surat-surat itu. Aku belum sempat membicarakan hal itu dengannya. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kan? Chanyeol tahu tentangmu. Itu yang penting."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak pernah memberitahunya?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Banyak alasannya, Sehun. Dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kita memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Aku tidak melihat cara yang mudah untuk mempersatukan keduanya." Ia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau menyalahkan aku karena tidak menghubunginya? Apakah kau berharap aku melakukannya?"

"Ya, semacam itulah,"

Jawaban Sehun yang jujur membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Hati Kyungsoo pedih melihatnya.

"Aku mengambil tanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keputusanku," ujarnya. "Nenek hanya menduga Chanyeol adalah ayahmu, tapi aku adalah satu-satunya orang selain Baekhyun yang tahu hal itu." Matanya menatap Sehun memohon pengertian. "Dia masih lajang. Dia memiliki masa depan yang gemilang. Aku segan padanya. Terlebih lagi, aku takut dia akan menolakmu, Sehun."

"Apakah dia menolakku?"

Walaupun suaranya sudah berubah sejak setahun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun terdengar sangat muda dan rapuh. Hati Kyungsoo menjangkaunya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun sedikit tertekuk sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Kurasa dia menyukaiku. Meskipun sedikit."

"Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi dapur tanpa tujuan, menyentuh benda-benda yang sudah dikenalnya seolah-olah benda-benda itu adalah hal baru baginya.

"Sulit dipercaya rasanya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapa ayahku, tapi... _Park_ _Chanyeol_. Astaga," bisiknya, tangannya disisirkan ke rambutnya, "aku, aku... rasanya terlalu hebat untuk dipercaya." Ia tersenyum malu pada ibunya. "Tunggu sampai teman-teman di sekolah tahu. Kemarin setelah pertandingan sepakbola itu semua orang bilang kami mirip. Menurut Ibu, dia dan aku mirip, tidak?"

Ia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dengan cemas dan tersenyum lebar ketika Kyungsoo berkata, "Bagai pinang dibelah dua."

"Bolehkah aku meneleponnya? Bolehkah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah tahu?"

"Aku—"

" _Kumohon_? Ibu juga sebenarnya sudah mau memberitahuku, kan? Atau dia yang akan melakukannya?"

"Pada akhirnya sih, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya sekarang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak usah memberitahuku. Aku sudah menebaknya sendiri. Boleh ya, Bu? Ya?"

Segalanya berlangsung terlalu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak dapat meraih pegangan. Pegangan itu menghindar darinya dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan begitu gembira dan berapi-api, ia tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya.

"Boleh-boleh saja, kurasa."

Sehun melompat dan langsung meraih telepon. "Berapa nomornya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau harus mencarinya di buku telepon."

Sehun menemukannya dengan cepat.

"Hai, eh, Paman Chanyeol," ujar Sehun di telepon, "Ini Sehun. Tahu kan, Do Sehun?" Sesaat ia terdiam. "Tidak, Ibu baik-baik saja. Ibu sedang berdiri di sini. Dia bilang hai," ujarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Katakan hai padanya."

"Ibu bilang hai juga. Alasan aku menelepon adalah, eh, begini..." Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya serta berbicara tergagap-gagap, dua hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Aku tahu bahwa kau... bahwa kau dan ibuku... bukan ibuku yang sekarang, tapi ibu kandungku, Baekhyun... bahwa kau dan dia.. Ia mendengarkan untuk beberapa saat, lalu secercah senyum sepolos dan secerah matahari yang baru terbit menghiasi wajahnya. "Yeah. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hai, Ayah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Ini salah satu chap favorit saya. Ya, meskipun gak tega liat Kyungsoo.

.

Makasih banyak untuk para readers, terutama reviewer yang selalu jadi penyemangat. Berkenan meninggalkan review lagi?

.

Salam hangat

 **Angelsoo**

22012017


	13. Chapter 13

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 13

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS!; Remake; typo(s); OOC; sedikit perubahan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita; DON T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

* * *

.

Kurang dari setengah jam sejak Sehun meneleponnya, Chanyeol sudah tiba di pintu depan.

Selama itu Kyungsoo membuang makan malam yang sudah setengah matang ke tempat sampah.

Sehun pergi ke atas untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Segera setelahnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, menunggu suara mobil yang mendekat, jauh sebelum mobil Land Rover Chanyeol berhenti di belokan. "Dia sudah datang!" pekik Sehun sambil menengok ke belakang sebelum berlari menuju pintu.

Dari kaca ruang tamu Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol berlari mengelilingi kap mobilnya.

Keduanya bergegas untuk bertemu, berhenti, ragu-ragu, dengan sopan berjabatan tangan, lalu detik berikutnya berpelukan erat.

Mata Kyungsoo basah oleb air mata, tapi ia menghapusnya. Ia turut bahagia bagi Sehun karena Chanyeol cukup baik untuk menganggap anaknya sebagai berkah dan bukan malapetaka. Tapi melihat mereka berjalan ke rumah sambil berangkulan, dirinya disayat rasa cemas.

Namun demikian, ia tetap tampil tenang ketika mereka bergabung dengannya di ruang tamu. "Terimakasih karena mengizinkanku datang mendadak begini," ujar Chanyeol sopan.

"Kurasa Sehun takkan mengizinkanku untuk mengatakan tidak."

"Aku hanya senang karena Ayah tidak punya acara," timpal Sehun.

Suasana canggung mewarnai pembicaraan mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun bertukar pandang dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan kebahagiaan yang tumpah ruah. Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya dan menggosokkannya dengan bersemangat. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang?"

"Asyik, aku sudah kelaparan nih," ujar Sehun, melesat keluar.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut, bertanya, sensitif pada apa yang ia tahu pasti sedang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia mencintai pria itu karena tidak bersikap mencemooh, dan membencinya karena alasan yang sama. Menghadapi pencemooh akan lebih mudah daripada menghadapi pria yang kau cintai yang sedang mencoba merampas pusat kehidupanmu.

"Malam ini aku tidak ikut."

"Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya Sehun tidak memberitahumu bahwa undangan makan malam ini berlaku bagi kalian berdua? Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Memang. Kau baik sekali mengajakku ikut, tapi kurasa kau dan Sehun lebih baik menikmati malam ini berdua saja."

"Kurasa kita bertiga perlu menikmati malam ini," protesnya pelan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sehun, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kok lama sih?"

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa tidak, Ibu? Kenapa Ibu tidak mau ikut?" Tampaknya Sehun tidak bisa percaya ada orang yang mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Apa gara-gara masalah buku telepon itu?" tanya Sehun, kembali memasuki ruangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ibu tidak berhasil mendapatkannya."

Mereka menjawab bersamaan, tapi jawaban Sehun-lah yang didengar Chanyeol. Ia langsung menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menatap lantai, lalu kembali menatap wanita itu. "Aku turut prihatin. Aku tahu kau sangat bergantung pada pekerjaan itu."

"Bukan _sangat bergantung_ ," ujarnya membela diri. "Hanya saja pekerjaannya lumayan. Karyaku bisa dikenal, belum lagi honor dan yang lainnya. Tapi begitulah hidup," ujarnya tersenyum palsu.

"Ibu kan salah satu dari tiga finalis" ujar Sehun berusaha menghibur. "Itu bagus sekali."

Tapi bukan yang terbaik. Dan apa pun selain yang pertama tidak masuk hitungan. Walaupun begitu, ia tersenyum demi Sehun. "Aku akan terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata itu selama kalian berdua pergi makan malam. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Ibu yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Yakin. Pergilah. Kalau Chanyeol sudah memesan tempat, sebaiknya kau tidak terlambat."

"Nih, Sehun," ujar Chanyeol, melemparkan kunci mobilnya, "hidupkan mobilnya."

"Asyik!" Sehun menangkap kuncinya dan langsung melesat keluar.

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo. Si gadis sendiri merasa tidak nyaman ditatap tajam oleh mata kelam itu, sementara Chanyeol berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menghampirinya. "Kau kecewa?"

"Karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan kontraknya? Tidak."

"Omong kosong, Kyungsoo. Kau kecewa. Jangan menahan kemarahan itu di dalam. Lepaskanlah. Silakan marah, menjerit, atau meninju sesuatu. Jangan pasrah seperti itu setelah kehilangan kesempatan kerja yang bagus."

"Apa gunanya berbuat itu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, tapi kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak akan. Aku malah akan merasa tolol."

"Minimal kami bisa tahu bahwa kau masih manusia, bahwa kau masih punya perasaan." Chanyeol mendekat maju dan menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas tulang pipi Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tahu kau punya perasaan. Kelihatan di matamu. Dan saat ini matamu seperti mataku seandainya aku tersedot kelubang hitam saat aku di luar angkasa sana. Aku tidak pernah melihat sepasang mata yang tampak begitu suram. Apakah karena Sehun tahu tentang aku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, berharap ia dapat menyerah pada godaan untuk menempelkan pipinya di telapak tangan pria itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia melarang dirinya untuk bersikap seintim itu dengan Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan pria itu. "Hal itu tak dapat dihindari," ujarnya. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau pertama kali datang ke sini. Anak itu terlalu pintar." Napas Kyungsoo bergetar. "Yah, sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku tidak perlu takut akan hal itu lagi."

"Kau melihatnya sebagai tragedi? Sehun tidak."

"Dia sangat senang," ujarnya tertawa pahit. "Bocah mana yang tidak akan kegirangan mengetahui ayahnya adalah pahlawan nasional?"

"Oh, begitu. Tapi yang membuatnya senang bukan semata-mata siapa aku. Bisa saja ayahnya bukan orang terkenal."

"Chanyeol, jangan." Kyungsoo mengerang. "Jangan cari gara-gara. Aku terlalu letih untuk bertengkar denganmu malam ini."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Dia menebaknya. Dia melihat kacamata hitammu di sini dan bertanya padaku mengapa kau mampir di siang bolong. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kita berpacaran."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Maksudku bagaimana dia tahu aku ayahnya."

"Semuanya. Dia juga salah menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah ibu kandungnya."

Chanyeol menyentuhnya lagi, kali ini menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke belakang leher Kyungsoo, melingkarinya. "Kau memang ibunya. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Sehun pasti tidak akan melupakannya. Saat ini dia sedang girang tentang aku. Tapi itu tidak akan menghapus rasa cintanya padamu."

Chanyeol semakin mendekat, hingga Kyungsoo dapat merasakan embusan napas pria itu di wajahnya. "lni acara keluarga. Mari kita merayakannya bersama. Ikutlah makan malam dengan kami."

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya Kyungsoo seakan tersihir oleh tatapan mata pria itu dan suaranya yang membujuk. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Setelah enam belas tahun, kurasa kau dan Sehun pantas menikmati saat ini berdua saja."

"Ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau keras kepala?"

"Hampir semua orang yang pernah kutemui."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis dan menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah, tapi kami takkan pergi lama."

"Tidak usah buru-buru."

Kyungsoo mengantarnya hingga ke pintu.

Sehun melambai padanya dari kursi pengemudi mobil Land Rover "Cepat Ayah, aku kelaparan nih" serunya dengan gayanya yang khas.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu depan dan bersandar di sana. Rasa nyeri di tenggorokannya karena menahan tangis nyaris tak tertahankan. Lega rasanya ketika ia menyerah. Isak tangisnya mengguncang tubuhnya yang kecil. Air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil meraba-raba dan menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu kursi... kursi tempatnya nyaris bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk bergelung di kursi itu, menangis terisak-isak. Akhirnya tangisannya berhenti. Ia pergi ke atas dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Pipa-pipa ledengnya berderak, mengingatkannya pada nasihat tukang ledeng terakhir kali ia memanggilnya. Tukang ledeng itu menyarankannya untuk mengganti semua pipanya.

Rumah ini sudah tua dan semakin reyot. Kyungsoo berusaha membuatnya menarik sejauh kemampuannya, tapi jelas rumah ini sama sekali bukan tandingan rumah Chanyeol yang didekor dengan sempurna. Di sini tidak ada kolam renang, tidak ada akuarium yang dibangun di dinding, tidak ada anjing ramah yang menanti kedatangan tuannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Sehun. Lama ia berhenti di muka pintu. Akhirnya ia melangkah masuk, melihat pakaian kotor yang ditinggalkan Sehun sebelum mandi. Pakaian itu tergeletak sembarangan di lantai.

Dimulai dari pakaian kotor itu ia mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang dan pakaian-pakaian lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia berharap punya cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum mereka kembali.

* * *

 **Long Time Coming - Sandra Brown**

* * *

"Menurut Ayah, kenapa Ibu melakukannya?" tanya Sehun pada ayahnya beberapa jam kemudian saat mereka berbelok di tikungan.

Chanyeol yang menyetir, tapi matanya menatap kaca spion, di mana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, sebuah bayangan kecil yang kelihatannya bakal ditelan rumah itu.

"Kurasa seperti yang dikatakannya tadi," jawab Chanyeol. "Dia merasa kita perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ia melirik Sehun di kursi sebelahnya. "Apakah gagasan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu membuatmu senang?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sehun, kegembiraan tampak jelas di matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Kurasa semuanya bakal menyenangkan." Pelan-pelan senyumnya memudar. "Aku hanya terus memikirkan Ibu yang tinggal sendirian. Memang cuma sebentar sih. Aku tidak mau Ayah merasa terikat denganku selamanya," tambahnya cepat.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Sehun. Sungguh."

Senyum Sehun meninggalkan kesan mendalam di hati Chanyeol. Orang-orang di kantor bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan kalau mereka tahu bahwa beberapa kali sepanjang malam ini, Park Chanyeol yang penuh percaya diri harus menahan air matanya atau berisiko membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan umum.

Ia dan Sehun telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan. Semakin ia mengenal anaknya, semakin ia menyukainya, dan ia semakin bangga karena bibitnya telah menghasilkan pemuda yang hebat. Rasanya ia ingin memberitahu semua orang, "Hei, ini anakku."

Sehun anak yang ramah, sopan, dan tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan pantas. Atas sikap anak itu, Kyungsoo layak mendapatkan penghargaan. Wanita itu sangat hebat dalam mendidik anak seorang diri. Zaman sekarang orangtua yang lengkap saja sudah jarang berhasil, renung Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui hal itu dari cerita-cerita mengerikan yang dikisahkan para rekan kerjanya tentang anak-anak mereka.

"Seandainya Ibu tidak kelihatan begitu sedih waktu kita pergi," ujar Sehun, mengembalikan perhatian Chanyeol padanya lagi. "Tapi Ibu sendiri yang mengusulkanku untuk tinggal bersama Ayah. Ibu sudah mengemas segalanya waktu kita sampai di rumah."

Mereka nyaris tersandung koper-koper di jalan masuk ketika mereka melewati ambang pintu depan setelah makan malam tadi. "Siapa mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sehun, merasa dirinya sedang melontarkan gurauan.

Dengan serius Kyungsoo mengatakan pada mereka bahwa menurutnya lebih baik jika Sehun tinggal bersama Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu.

Awalnya mereka terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Tapi setelah memikirkan gagasan itu, mereka sangat menyukainya dan langsung setuju.

"Menurut Ayah, Ibu bersungguh-sungguh tidakbwaktu dia bilang dia tidak keberatan, bahwa dia memang menginginkanku pergi?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Kita cuma bisa mempercayai kata-katanya, Sehun. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali." Chanyeol terdengar jauh lebih yakin daripada yang dirasakannya.

Kyungsoo tampak seperti nyaris tersungkur ke jurang emosional sewaktu memeluk Sehun, walaupun wanita itu tampak tabah.

"Dia tahu kalau ini hanya untuk sementara, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia tahu kalau aku akan pulang di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sudah janji."

"Janji yang akan kita tepati bersama."

"Kalau begitu kurasa Ibu akan baik-baik saja."

"Kurasa begitu."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tampak baik baik saja sewaktu mereka pergi. Tapi ia menegaskan bahwa Sehun harus segera m pergi. Malam ini. Seolah-olah ia tidak mau ada waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang dengan gagasan ini. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Lalu kenapa masing-masing merasa dirinya, entah bagaimana, menelantarkan Kyungsoo?

...

Venus melonjak-lonjak kegirangan bertemu Sehun lagi. Anjing itu mengejar ekornya sendiri, berpu tar-putar dengan heboh sebelum akhirnya menyudahibaksinya dan kembali tenang.

"Aku boleh berenang?" tanya Sehun segera setelah ia menaruh koper-kopernya di salah satu kamar tamu yang kosong.

"Silakan saja. Tapi ada beberapa peraturan di rumah ini. Tidak boleh meninggalkan handuk atau pakaian basah di tepi kolam. Letakkan di ruang cuci."

"Sama seperti di rumah."

"Pastikan juga pintu gerbangnya terkunci dan matikan lampunya sebelum kau masuk."

"Ya, Tuan." Kata Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Hampir satu jam setelahnya Sehun memasuki ruangan kecil yang dipakai Chanyeol sebagai ruang kerjanya di rumah. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi foto-fotonya sebagai pilot pesawat jet Angkatan Laut yang diambil di atas pesawat di berbagai pangkalan udara di seluruh dunia.

Foto-foto lainnya merekam kariernya sebagai astronot. Melihat pesawat ulang-alik _Victory_ , Sehun mengomentarinya.

"Ibu membangunkanku pagi itu untuk menonton peluncurannya. Aku nyaris takut untuk menontonnya. Kami bersorak ketika semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Aku juga," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan memberimu salah satu foto itu dan meminta semua awak pesawat untuk menandatanganinya supaya bisa kau pajang di kamar."

"Terimakasih. Pasti keren."

"Apa Venus ikut masuk denganmu tadi?"

''Ya."

"Aku belum melihatnya. Biasanya dia berusaha naik ke pangkuanku di saat seperti ini."

"Dia, eh, ada di tempat tidurku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Dasar wanita!"

Sehun tertawa, tapi seperti dipaksakan. "Kurasa kau sudah banyak berhubungan dengan mereka."

"Apa, wanita?"

Sehun berdeham. "Ya."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menatap matanya, tapi Sehun tidak mau membalas tatapannya. "Ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku, Sehun?"

Anak itu mengangkat bahu, membuat bahunya yang kurus terangkat naik, lalu turun. "Ibu dan aku sering membicarakannya. Tentang seks, maksudku."

"Dan?"

" _Well_ , aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu semuanya."

"Hmm."

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya, tentu saja, tapi aku sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan _french kiss_."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan wajahnya agar tetap datar. Bersandar di kursi kulitnya yang berwarna krem, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas perutnya yang rata dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

"Dan ada beberapa gadis yang membiarkanmu, Ayah tahu kan, menyentuh mereka... di tempat-tempat tertentu."

"Hmm."

"Ibu tidak bodoh. Dia bilang dia tahu bahwa aku ingin, Ayah tahu kan... tidur dengan gadis."

"Ya."

"Ibu bilang aku tidak normal kalau tidak meng inginkannya. Ya ampun!" Sehun mengerang. "Aku kedengaran seperti orang brengsek saja."

"Kebanyakan dari kita merasa seperti itu kalau kita membicarakan masalah ini, Sehun. Lupakan kau kedengaran seperti apa. Lanjutkan dan keluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

" _Well_ , Ibu bilang aku seharusnya tidak melihat wanita hanya dari tubuhnya saja, tapi aku juga harus mengagumi pikiran dan kepandaian serta hal-hal lainnya, Ayah tahu kan, segala hal yang membuatnya menjadi manusia. Bahwa aku harus menghargai wanita dan tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengeksploit... eksplo—"

"Eksploitasi?"

"Iya, itu. Aku tahu artinya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya."

"Ibumu benar, Sehun."

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang persis sama dengan tatapannya sendiri. "Ayah tidak melakukannya. Tidak dengan Ibuku."

Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mereka lama bertatapan. Biasanya ia tidak suka ditegur dan akan marah mendengarnya. Ia mengkritik dirinya sendiri dengan keras dan jarang mau menerima kritikan dari orang lain. Apalagi dibuat merasa bersalah. Tapi di bawah tatapan tajam anaknya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sangat berdosa.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya, Sehun. Aku berharap kau lebih bertanggung jawab dalam menjalin hubungan daripada yang kulakukan dengan Baekhyun."

"Ayah tidak marah karena aku mengatakan hal itu, kan?"

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, aku menghargaimu karena menegurku mengenai hal itu. Baekhyun tidak jujur padaku, tapi seharusnya aku sendiri berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak sampai hamil."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya, kurasa karena itulah aku tidak terlalu marah mengenai hal itu. Seandainya Ayah menyakiti Ibu, Ibu Kyungsoo maksudku, itu lain masalah." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Lagi pula, kalau Ayah memakai kondom, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

"Untuk alasan itu, dan hanya karena alasan itulah, aku senang aku tidak memakainya."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam malu. "Yah, sekali lagi, selamat malam."

"Kita harus berangkat pagi supaya kau tidak terlambat sekolah."

"Aku pasti bangun. Ibu sudah membawakan jam bekerku."

Anak itu bersandar di sisi pintu,vmenelusuni serat kayu dengan ujung jarinya. "Ada lagi Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, melihat keengganannya untuk pergi. "Peraturan lain di rumah ini adalah siapa pun yang memikirkan sesuatu harus mengungkapkannya."

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa Ayah sering menemui Ibu akhir-akhir ini. Apakah karena aku?"

"Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu membicarakan tentang dirimu," Chanyeol mencoba mengelak.

"Oh," ujar Sehun, tampak kecewa. "Aku pikir karena Ayah menganggapnya cantik."

"Aku menganggapnya cantik."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sehun berseri-seri.

"Sangat cantik."

"Ah, yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harus tidur sekarang. Selamat malam. Senang berada di sini, Ayah."

"Aku juga senang kau ada di sini."

Selama beberapa menit setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruangan, Chanyeol masih terus tersenyum. Tiap kali ia mengingat beberapa bagian khusus dari perbincangban mereka, ia tersenyum lagi.

Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu puas dengan percakapan dari hati ke hati itu. Ia mematikan lampu di ruang kerjanya dan pergi ke kamar tidurnya, menanggalkan pakaian dan naik ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol melipat tangan di bawah kepalanya, lalu menatap kipas angin yang berputar perlahan di langit-langit dan merenungkan betapa akhir-akhir ini segi-segi lain dan kehidupannya, terutama kehidupan seksnya, begitu tidak memuaskan.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak memiliki kehidupan seks setelah bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo Do.

Sudah berapa lama, satu, dua minggu? Park Chanyeol menjalani dua minggu tanpa bercinta? Keterlaluan! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Kalau sampai orang-orang kantor tahu, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasa terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. Ia lebih suka menunggu. Ia lebih suka menunggu wanita itu.

Gairahnya begitu kuat hingga sering terasa menyakitkan, tapi pada saat-saat tertentu begitu manis hingga gairah itu sendiri sudah terasa memuaskan.

Baling-baling kipas angin membentuk bayangan berputar di dinding. Bayangan itu sama kelabunya dengan warna mata Kyungsoo. Dari matanya, angan Chanyeol melayang ke bibirnya, bentuknya yang menggoda, rasanya yang manis, responsnya yang tanpa paksaan, bahkan gairah Kyungsoo yang ditahan terhadap ciuman-ciumannya.

Ia membayangkan payudara wanita itu, kecil, namun sangat sensitif akan sentuhannya. Dan rasa kulitnya. Membayangkan pusarnya. Pekik kecil dan seksi yang disuarakan Kyungsoo ketika bibir Chanyeol...

Ketika ia mulai terlelap, angan-angan itu mengikutinya hingga ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Ih, Chansoo gak di _real life_ , gak di ff, bikin aku greget. Aku udah liat 9888767801 kali potongan video Chansoo yang di Sohu interview, tapi pas liat lagi masih aja greget.

.

Terimakasih readers, reviewers, likers, dan followers ff remake ini. Saya pengen namatin ini sebelum liburan berakhir.

 **MAAF GAK BISA UP BEBERAPA CHAP, SAYA GAK PENGEN BEBERAPA MOMEN SETELAH INI (SAMPAI END) KEPOTONG. JADI DITUNGGU YA...**

 _ **Dan jangan lupa untuk review**_

 _ **Remake karya orang lain ternyata juga butuh energi, dan review kalian adalah salah satu sumbernya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kecup basah,

 **Angelsoo**

01262017


	14. Chapter 14

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 14

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

* * *

.

Kyungsoo begitu gugup hingga ia nyaris membuat lingkaran di huruf _e_ pada nama Sehun menggumpal. Tapi ia menggoreskan tetesan krim kue itu tepat pada waktunya dan akhirnya membuat lingkaran pada huruf _e_ itu dengan sempurna. Ia ingin makan malam ini betul-betul sempurna.

"Kita bisa merayakannya di rumahku," usul Chanyeol beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin dia ada di rumah malam ulang tahunnya." Lalu, menyadari rumah Chanyeol lebih terasa sebagai rumah bagi Sehun daripada rumahnya sendiri, Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan malam di sini."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Belakangan ini pria itu bersikap santun. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Kyungsoo, sama santunnya.

"Pestanya tidak besar-besaran kok. Hanya kita bertiga. Tapi aku ingin memasakkan makanan-makanan kesukaannya dan menjadikannya acara yang sangat istimewa. Sudah lama Sehun menantikannya."

Lalu Sehun berlari menuruni tangga, membawa sekotak barang di bahunya. Kamarnya di rumah Kyungsoo makin lama makin kosong sementara kamarnya di rumah Chanyeol terus dipenuhi.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan perpindahan barang itu membuatnya panik dan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa remaja senang dikelilingi barang barangnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat mereka merasa mandiri.

"Siap, Ayah?"

"Kalau kau sudah siap."

"Kami akan main golf mini malam ini," kata Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Mau ikut?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Ya, Ibu, ikut, ya? Tapi kuperingatkan, Ayah, Ibu suka merajuk kalau kalah."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Kyungsoo memukul Sehun main-main. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kukerjakan malam ini."

"Um...Oke. Sampai jumpa besok, Bu. Aku yang menyetir, ya Ayah?"

"Boleh," jawab Chanyeol, melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"Dia berhati-hati dengan mobil itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap cemas mobil Porsche milik Chanyeol.

"Sangat. Dia sudah sering latihan menyetir. Dia pasti lulus tes menyetirnya dengan nilai tinggi."

"Tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku tidak yakin aku sudah siap untuk melepaskannya di jalan."

"Dia pengemudi yang bertanggung jawab, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu. Pengemudi lainnya yang suka ugal-ugalan itulah yang kukhawatirkan."

...

Itu lima hari yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari H. Kyungsoo membuat kue ulang tahunnya pagi-pagi sekali supaya bisa menemani Sehun untuk menjalani tes menyetirnya sepulang sekolah.

Sehun sudah menanti-nanti hari ini sejak ia menginjak remaja. Kyungsoo merasa khawatir memikirkan anaknya menyetir mobil sendiri tapi tidak sabar untuk berbagi jalan menuju ke kedewasaan itu dengannya.

Dua minggu terakhir merupakan saat yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya, sama seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu ketika ia cemas selama beberapa minggu, yaitu saat ia merasa takut Baekhyun akan menggugurkan anak Chanyeol meskipun dilarang ayahnya.

Sejak Sehun pergi, rumah tua ini terasa sunyi di siang hari dan menyeramkan di malam hari. Ia selalu terbangun setiap kali ranting-ranting berderak. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Ketidakhadirannya terasa lama dan menyakitkan seperti sakit gigi. Yang membuatnya semakin buruk adalah ketidaktahuan kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Sejauh ini Sehun belum mengatakan akan pulang. Ketakutan akan kenyataan Sehun takkan pulang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan di malam Sehun mengetahui Chanyeol adalah ayahnya. Sehun akan membencinya seumur hidup jika ia menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

Ia nyaris gila setelah menatap kepergian anak itu bersama Chanyeol, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Mereka sepakat Chanyeol yang mengantar Sehun ke sekolah tiap pagi, yang letaknya sangat jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Siangnya Kyungsoo yang menjemput Sehun dari sekolah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam bersama sebelum Chanyeol menjemput Sehun sepulang kerja.

Kyungsoo mencurahkan waktu itu untuk Sehun dan tidak membiarkan apa pun mengganggunya di jam itu, baik kunjungannya ke panti wreda untuk menengok ibunya ataupun pekerjaannya.

Kehilangan kesempatan membuat sampul buku telepon itu merupakan kemunduran baik secara finansial maupun profesional. Kekecewaannya berlipat ganda karena rencananya untuk memberikan hadiah kejutan di hari ulang tahun Sehun gagal.

Tapi beberapa hari setelah biro iklan itu menolak Kyungsoo atas pekerjaan itu, Tuan Wu menghubunginya untuk proyek lain. Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung dan bahagia. Pekerjaannya menunjukkan tingkat kemajuan yang sangat baik dan kliennya sudah mulai membicarakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan untuknya di masa yang akan datang.

Ia merasa geli sendiri memikirkan hadiah kejutan untuk Sehun, yang berkat pekerjaan yang diperolehnya teryata kesampaian juga. Anak itu akan melonjak kegirangan. Senang rasanya mampu melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa baginya.

Bersaing dengan Chanyeol tidaklah mudah. Pria itu sudah mengajak Sehun terbang bersamanya beberapa kali, dan Sehun sangat menyukainya. Sehun bahkan sudah pernah pergi bersamanya ke tempat Chanyeol membawakan pidato pelepasan bagi para kader yang diwisuda. Wajar saja jika mata Sehun selalu berbinar-binar dan semangatnya meluap-luap atas segala hal indah yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol baginya. Kyungsoo merasa turut senang, tapi tidak bisa menahan kecemburuannya.

Malam ini _dialah_ yang akan membuat mata Sehun berbinar-binar. Menjelang tengah hari ia sudah membersihkan rumah, menghias ruang makan, dan menyiapkan makanan sehingga tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam oven.

Ia mandi dan berdandan, memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri atas pekerjaannya yang tepat sesuai jadwal, dan baru saja hendak menuruni tangga ketika telepon berdering.

"Hai, Ibu."

"Hai, aku baru saja mau berangkat. Kau tunggu di pintu depan ruang olahraga, ya?"

"Untung saja. Ayah sudah ada di sini. Ayah yang akan mengantarku. Kami akan datang segera setelah aku selesai."

Kekecewaan Kyungsoo begitu telak, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Ibu? Ibu masih di sana?"

"Te-tentu. Aku hanya—"

"Sedang sibuk. Aku tahu. Ayah bilang Ibu bakal sangat sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti malam. Kalau Ayah mengantarku mengambil SIM, tentunya akan sangat membantu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo muram.

"Makan malamnya tidak usah yang macam-macam. Ini kan cuma ulang tahunku."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan betapa ia sangat kecewa. Itu hanya akan merusak hari Sehun.

"Hati-hati, Sehun. Selamat ujian. Lakukan dengan baik, ya. Dan aku akan menyambutmu di sini dengan sekaleng soda."

"Oke, Bu. Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya, merasa tekanan menyelubunginya seperti selimut yang menyesakkan. Ia hanya menyerah pada tekanan itu sesaat, lalu dengan tegas menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun yang keenam belas. Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol tidak mungkin tahu betapa ia sangat ingin mengantarkan Sehun menjalani tes menyetirnya. Mereka tidak sengaja mengucilkannya. Inisiatif Chanyeol untuk mengantar Sehun didasari niat baik, bukan niat jahat.

Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sebelum mereka datang. Kekecewaan ini takkan menahannya memberikan ulang tahun terindah bagi Sehun, hari yang takkan pernah dilupakannya.

* * *

 **Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown**

* * *

"Pantas saja kau selalu fit," ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil mendorong piringnya. "Kau selalu disuguhi makanan seperti ini seumur hidupmu."

"Apa kubilang, Ibu memang koki yang jempolan." Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebelum menyuap gulungan daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi daging panggang Ibu kali ini benar-benar hebat kok."

Kyungsoo senang mendengar pujiannya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya. Kuharap kau masih menyisakan tempat untuk makanan penutup."

"Di sebelah sini." Sehun menunjuk celah di antara tulang rusuknya. Itu adalah permainan kanak-kanak yang biasa mereka mainkan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Makanan penutup akan segera dihidangkan segera setelah aku menyingkirkan semua ini."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mulai menumpukkan piring-piring kotor ke atas nampan.

"Mari kubantu." Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya.

"Tidak usah."

"Aku tahu."

"Yah, ini kan ulang tahunku, jadi aku hanya akan duduk di sini dan melihat seberapa kerasnya aku bisa bersendawa."

"Do Sehun, kau—"

"Bercanda, Bu."

Kyungsoo menyeringai pada Sehun dan membawa nampannya ke dapur.

"Yang ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya Chanyeol, mengacungkan sepasang tempat merica dan garam yang terbuat dari kristal.

"Lemari terakhir di sebelah kanan. Rak kedua."

"Tatanan meja yang indah. Makan malam yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak ada yang begitu membangkitkan gairah seperti makan malam yang indah, lengkap dengan bunga, cahaya lilin, dan..." Chanyeol berjalan ke belakang Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan sebelah tangan untuk memeluknya. Ia menangkup payudaranya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Seorang wanita cantik."

Kyungsoo terenyak dan berbalik dalam pelukan pria itu. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Lebih bersenang-senang dari yang telah kualami sepanjang hari ini," bisiknya sambil tersenyum licik sebelum menempatkan bibirnya dengan hangat dan posesif di bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyelinap ke punggung Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan.

"Aku sudah bersikap baik. Aku sudah memberimu ruang. Aku sudah memberimu waktu. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo." Ia menekan paha wanita itu dan mengawasi pupil mata Kyungsoo membesar. "Kau juga menginginkanku," ujarnya parau sebelum memberinya ciuman panjang, lembut, nikmat memabukkan.

"Chanyeol?" Perlu beberapa menit yang panjang dan tak tertahankan sebelum ia sempat menyebutkan namanya.

"Hmm? Ya ampun, kau benar-benar cantik." Matanya mengawasi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol?" Ia nyaris tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membisikkan nama Chanyeol dengan lemah sebelum pria itu menciuminya lagi, yang dengan lembut namun mantap melumat bibirnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. "Anak kita sedang menunggu," ujarnya parau. "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Chanyeol mengusap payudaranya sekali lagi. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sementara itu, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol bisa mulai dengan menopangnya, karena Kyungsoo tidak yakin ia mampu berdiri sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia mampu, dan dalam sekejap lilin-lilin kue ulang tahun Sehun sudah dinyalakan dan ia membawanya ke ruang makan, tempat Sehun menunggu.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang norak seperti menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ , kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum bersekongkol. Lalu mereka berdua menyanyi keras-keras.

Sehun langsung merosot di kursinya dan menutup telinga dengan kedua ujung jarinya. Mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa sebelum lagunya selesai.

"Ucapkan permintaanmu."

"Ibu." Sehun mengerang, memutar-mutar bola matanya. Tapi ia menurut, dan meniup semua lilinnya dengan satu embusan napas.

Kyungsoo mengiris kue coklat tiga lapis yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dan menyajikan potongan besar bagi mereka berdua, yang segera dihabiskan dengan lahap dalam sekejap mata.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk hadiah." Kyungsoo keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan sebuah hadiah yang terbungkus rapi. "Pertama-tama, buka yang ini."

"Pertama-tama? Maksud Ibu hadiahnya lebih dari satu?"

Ia tersenyum penuh rahasia pada Sehun dan berkata setengah bersenandung, "Aku takkan mengatakannya."

Nyaris tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya, Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang kursi Sehun sementara anak itu membuka kotak hadiahnya yang berisi sesetel pakaian baru.

"Ibu, keren!" serunya, mematut-matut celana dan kemeja di tubuhnya. "Setelan ini keren sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, ini keren sekali."

Mereka begitu tenggelam dalam perbincangan mereka tentang pakaian itu, yang merupakan merek terbaru, hingga mereka tidak melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang ke luar.

Ketika kembali, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke halaman depan. "Kau harus pergi keluar untuk membuka hadiahku," ujarnya pada Sehun.

"Keluar?"

"Pergilah. Kau juga, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menuntun mereka ke pintu depan. Sehun baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ia melihat mobil sport baru yang mengilap diparkir di tepi jalan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelamnya melebar, mulutnya menganga, ia berbalik. "Dari mana datangnya mobil itu?"

"Dikirim. Untunglah tepat waktu."

"Maksudmu itu... itu hadiahku? Mobil Iroc? _Iroc_?"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Chanyeol mengayun-ayun kunci mobil di depan hidung Sehun.

Sehun menatap kunci itu, menatap Chanyeol, menatap Kyungsoo. Lalu ia berjungkir balik di rumput, mengambil kuncinya dari Chanyeol dan langsung berlari menuju mobil baru itu.

"Tunggu," ujar Chanyeol, tertawa saat ia berlari mengejarnya, "ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutunjukkan padamu sebelum kau mengendarainya."

Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo menyelinap masuk ke rumah. Ia takut tidak dapat menahan jeritannya, sehingga ia membungkam mulut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Keceriaan meja pesta ulang tahun tampak mengejeknya. Dengan cepat, dengan marah, ia meniup semua lilin di tengah meja.

Setelan baru yang diberikannya pada Sehun tergeletak begitu saja di antara kertas pembungkus yang tadi ditatanya dengan indah. Setelan itu juga kelihatan seperti menertawakannya.

Dengan sentakan tangannya yang kasar dan penuh amarah, ia menyingkirkannya dari atas meja hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Ia mengambil kotak yang juga terbungkus rapi dari saku roknya dan berusaha menghancurkannya, merobek kertas dan pitanya dengan kukunya.

"Dia bilang dia mau memamerkan mobil barunya ke temannya tapi takkan lama," ujar Chanyeol, masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Kau tidak banyak bicara—" Ia langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika wanita itu berbalik, menghadangnya bagai seekor ular kobra yang siap menyerang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, Chanyeol? Apa? Mengatakan tidak, ia tidak boleh menerima mobil itu? Bahwa mobil itu terlalu mahal dan mencolok untuk seorang anak SMU yang baru menerima SIM-nya hari ini? Bahwa seharusnya kau membicarakannya dulu denganku? Bahwa bukan tempatmu untuk memberinya sesuatu yang sehebat itu? Kata-kata mana yang seharusnya kukatakan untuk mematahkan semangat Sehun?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membicarakannya denganmu."

" _Well_ , kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu. Aku ibunya."

"Dan aku ayahnya."

"Kau Sinterklas!" Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang memerah, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya yang kecil dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau masuk dalam kehidupan Sehun membawa segala macam hadiah. Kau hebat, menakjubkan, seperti seorang dewa saja. Menjadi orangtua itu memang mudah selama bukan kau yang mengganti popoknya atau terjaga sepanjang malam karena telinga anakmu sakit. Kau tidak pernah harus memukulnya padahal hatimu hancur karena melakukannya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, ya kan?"

"Kau yang memilih untuk membesarkan Sehun."

"Dan aku akan memilih untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku menyayanginya Aku akan menyusuinya sendiri seandainya aku bisa. Aku sudah berkorban banyak untuk memberinya kehidupan yang berkualitas."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah komentar yang dilihatnya hendak diucapkan pria itu.

"Segala yang telah kulakukan, kulakukan dengan senang hati. Aku tidak menginginkan ataupun mengharapkan penghargaan darinya. Aku tahu aku memiliki cintanya. Aku hanya ingin _kau_ tahu betapa aku membenci kehadiranmu dalam hidupnya saat ini dan berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dariku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Kyungsoo."

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Dia tinggal bersamamu, bukan denganku. Kau memberinya mobil impian setiap anak laki-laki, dan aku memberinya—"

Kata-katanya terputus dan ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, mencengkeram kotak kecil dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Pergilah. Tunggu Sehun di luar. Aku tidak mau kau ada di sini. Aku kesal padamu karena meremehkan aku."

"Apa yang ada di kotak itu? Hadiah lain?"

"Pergi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merebut kotak yang dipegangnya. "Berikan padaku."

Kyungsoo berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi Chanyeol memegangnya di atas kepala, jauh dari jangkauannya.

Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kunci kontak jatuh ke tangannya. "Sebuah mobil."

Sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya, ia memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram gigi kunci itu dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan menantang pria itu. "Sebuah mobil _bekas_. Tidak baru, tidak mentereng. Hanya alat transportasi yang dapat diandalkan. Sehun akan melonjak kegirangan seandainya kau tidak membelikannya mobil hebat itu!" Ia menunjuk ke jalan.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Tidak!" seru Kyungsoo parau, mengelak dari sentuhan pria itu. "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf maupun belas kasihan darimu. Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa melarang Sehun untuk menikmati hal-hal yang kau berikan padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau menerima apapun juga darimu secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melukaimu."

" _Well_ , terlepas dan niat baikmu Chanyeol, itulah yang telah kau lakukan. Sekarang tolong pergi."

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kontrolnya melemah. Untuk menahannya, ia memeluk pinggangnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kau datang ke sini lagi. Sehun boleh memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu selamanya. Kalau dia memilih begitu, aku dan Sehun akan mengusahakan waktu untuk bertemu, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

Ia menunjuk dada Chanyeol. "Jangan pernah, _jangan pernah_ memberitahu Sehun tentang mobil yang kubeli untuknya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa tidak enak dan diusik rasa bersalah."

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan memungut setelan baju baru itu lalu melipatnya dengan hati-hati. "Nih, dia mungkin mau memakainya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi." Ia mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo lari ke atas dan belum sempat menutup pintu kamarnya ketika air mata akhirnya membanjiri matanya.

* * *

 **Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown**

* * *

Keesokan paginya ketika Ia masuk ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, ia terkejut melihat dapurnya sudah rapi dan bersih. Ruang makannya juga sudah dibersihkan dari sisa-sisa pesta ulang tahun, walaupun bunganya masih ada di atas meja. Tampaknya Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah membersihkan segalanya sebelum mereka pergi.

Kyungsoo menghirup kopinya, lalu berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menjual mobil yang baru saja dibelinya. Mungkin si penjual mobil mau mengambilnya kembali dan mengembalikan uangnya.

Sementara merenungkan hal yang tampaknya tak mungkin itu, teleponnya berdering.

"Nona Do?"

"Ya?"

Si penelepon memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu dokter staf panti wreda.

"Ibu Anda terkena serangan _stroke_ yang parah beberapa menit yang lalu. Beliau dibawa dengan ambulans dan sedang dalam penjalanan ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Maaf saya lagi di pedalaman Hahaha...

SIANG INI 2 CHAP DULU YA...

 **SPAM REVIEW PLEASEEEE! SIAPA TAU CHAP TERAKHIRNYA BISA UP NANTI MALAM**


	15. Chapter 15

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 15

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Yakin udah review di chapter sebelumnya? Kalau belum, balik dulu deh. Kalau emang udah, oke! Happy reading ^** **―**

Hari sudah senja ketika Kyungsoo berbelok menuju rumah Chanyeol. Ia memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah itu dan untuk sesaat hanya duduk di balik kemudinya, terlalu letih dan sedih untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya ia mengumpulkan cukup energi untuk membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ia mendengar denting bel pintu dan geraman curiga Venus sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana renang yang basah.

Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Sehun ada?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan tadi hanyalah datang ke rumah ini dan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Masuklah."

Energi yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan apa yang diminta pria itu lebih sedikit daripada energi yang dibutuhkan untuk memikirkan alternatif lainnya.

Ia melangkah masuk dan pria itu menutup pintunya.

Venus memandangnya lekat-lekat, lalu bergerak maju untuk menyurukkan kepala ke lutut Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir." Chanyeol mengomentari, tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. "Anjing Labrador seharusnya bersikap jinak. Venus nyaris menyantap hidup-hidup setiap wanita lain."

"Dia tahu aku bukan ancaman baginya." Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kyungsoo berkata, "Ibuku meninggal tadi siang."

Senyum Chanyeol langsung lenyap. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Kyungsoo melihatnya berusaha menelan ludah.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali menatapnya. "Aku turut berduka, Kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu mengalami serangan _stroke_ lagi pagi tadi. Yang terparah. Aku sampai di rumah sakit hanya beberapa menit setelah Ibu dibawa masuk. Aku bersamanya sepanjang hari di ICU."

"Sepanjang hari? Sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak menelepon kami?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Ibu tidak pernah sadarkan diri."

"Tapi kau sadar dan seharusnya tidak menjalani semua itu seorang diri."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rumah sakit hanya akan membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Dia takkan mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ibu, jadi kehadirannya di sana hanya semata merasa wajib dan tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik begini. Ibu meninggal dengan tenang. Kurasa kita semua berharap bisa meninggal seperti itu. Walaupun―" ujarnya, merasa semakin sulit untuk berkata-kata, "Ibu meninggal sebagai wanita yang tidak bahagia."

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol meraihnya, memeluk bahu Kyungsoo yang kecil dengan tangannya yang kuat. Kyungsoo melawaan, tapi Chanyeol terus menahannya, tidak mau melepaskannya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk. Ia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Chanyeol yang lembap. Chanyeol membenamkan jarinya di rambut Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo memberi penghiburan.

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?" Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo terisak-isak selama beberapa menit, lalu berbisik, "Ceritakan padaku."

Kyungsoo terisak keras. Chanyeol membuat bagian depan tubuhnya basah semua. Celana renang yang dikenakan pria itu membuat bagian depan roknya basah, tapi ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Suatu hari di minggu ini waktu aku sedang menengoknya, aku bertanya mengapa Ibu mengirim surat-surat itu."

"Apakah ibumu berusaha menyangkal?"

"Tidak. Seperti yang sudah kauduga, Ibu memang ingin diketahui. Itu sebabnya dia mencantumkan alamatku di amplopnya. Ibu bilang dia yakin kau akan menemukan kami."

"Dari mana ibumu tahu akulah ayah Sehun?"

"Ibu sudah lama merasa curiga dan berkata bahwa dia pasti bodoh kalau sampai tidak menyadarinya. Secara matematis hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun pas dengan tanggal kelahiran Sehun. Lalu Sehun tumbuh semakin mirip denganmu."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. "Chanyeol, Ibu tidak mengirim surat-surat itu atas nama Sehun. Ibu sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Ibu melakukannya hanya karena dendam."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku karena ibumu, Kyungsoo."

"Kurasa aku perlu. Semakin banyak kami berbicara, dendam Ibu semakin berkobar. Ibu bertanya padaku mengapa kau dibiarkan menjalani hidup bahagia sementara keluarganya tercerai-berai karenamu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyandarkan keningnya di dada Chanyeol. "Tampaknya Ibu melupakan sifat Baekhyun yang suka memberontak dan penuh tipu daya. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat lebih jauh dengannya. Lagi pula, aku takut melakukannya. Dokter sudah memperingatkanku bahwa tekanan darahnya tinggi."

"Aku yakin kau menanganinya sebaik mungkin. Dan asal kau tahu, hidupku lebih bahagia sejak kehadiran Sehun." Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. "Apa kau memberitahu ibumu bahwa Sehun sedang tinggal bersamaku?"

"Ya, dan Ibu tertawa dengan dengki. Ibu ingin percaya bahwa Sehun membuatmu susah. Menjadi beban."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf atas setiap tekanan batin yang kau alami akibat surat-surat itu, Chanyeol."

"Bukan tekanan batin. Hanya terganggu saja. Dan itu hanya sesaat kok. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya lagi, Kyungsoo. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kita semua bisa merasa lega."

Rasanya enak dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, lengan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. Karena rasanya terlalu enak. Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun pergi ke mana? Apakah dia akan segera kembali? Aku harus memberitahu Sehun tentang neneknya."

"Dia pergi ke pesta di rumah seorang teman. Jangan khawatir," ujarnya melihat kecemasan Kyungsoo, aku sudah menelepon orangtua temannya itu sebelum mengizinkannya pergi. Keluarga Kim."

"Oh, Kim Jongin. Dia dan Sehun sudah berteman baik sejak lama. Keluarga yang menyenangkan."

"Begitulah yang kusimpulkan dan aku mengizinkan Sehun pergi dengan syarat begitu dia sampai di sana dia harus tinggal sampai pagi. Aku tidak mau dia keluyuran di malam Minggu."

"Aku setuju. _Well_ , kurasa aku bisa mencarinya di rumah keluarga Kim. Sampai nanti, Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku menangis di..."

Enggan mengatakan _dadamu_ , Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lemah dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Hei, hei." Chanyeol meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Boleh usul?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan Sehun menikmati pestanya? Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya malam ini kan?"

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Kalau begitu besok pagi sudah cukup cepat bagi Sehun untuk menerima kabar duka ini. Pesta ini adalah perayaan akhir tahun ajaran. Katanya mereka mau menikmati semua Pepsi, _pizza_ , dan Playboy sebanyak- banyaknya."

" _Well_..." Kyungsoo menyisiri rambut dengan jemarinya beberapa kali. "Kurasa kau benar. Buat apa merusak pestanya? Telepon aku begitu dia sampai di rumah dan aku akan datang lagi ke sini."

Kyungsoo meraih pegangan pintu. Chanyeol menahan pintu dengan tangannya dan menghalangi Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku mengajukan usul lain?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tinggallah di sini malam ini."

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar. "Apa?"

"Mengingat keadaan emosionalmu, kau bisa kacau di jalanan. Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau punya tenaga untuk berjalan ke mobilmu. Di samping keterbatasan fisikmu, kupikir sebaiknya kau tidak sendirian malam ini."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi buat apa repot-repot? Aku punya beberapa kamar tidur yang belum pernah ditempati."

"Walaupun tempat tidurnya jelas sudah pernah digunakan."

Chanyeol meringis. "Kok masih ingat sih? Aku janji malam ini takkan ada pasangan setengah telanjang yang akan mengganggumu. Semua temanku sudah tahu bahwa aku sekarang tinggal bersama seorang remaja dan perilaku seperti itu dilarang di sini."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Mereka harus mencari tempat lain."

"Maksudku tentang Sehun."

"Aku belum memberitahu mereka."

"Karena kau tidak mau ada skandal."

"Karena aku tidak merasa wajib menjelaskan pada semua orang tentang ereksi yang kualami tujuh belas tahun yang lalu! Chanyeol mengendalikan amarahnya dan melanjutkan dengan lebih tenang.

"Menjelaskan Sehun berarti menjelaskan kau, wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu. Menjelaskan dirimu akan terlalu rumit. Jadi aku membiarkan orang-orang menarik kesimpulan sendiri."

"Dan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari asal-usul Sehun. Tapi dia disukai oleh semua orang. Dia sudah pergi bersamaku ke pusat kota beberapa kali. Aku kagum akan pengetahuannya yang luas tentang program luar angkasa itu."

"Dia sudah tertarik akan hal itu seumur hidupnya."

"Ketertarikan yang kau pupuk. Terimakasih." Lengan Chanyeol yang kuat melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengguncangnya. "Nah, sekarang kau mau ikut dengan damai?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau ikut."

Bibir Chanyeol terangkat, menyunggingkan senyum nakal. "Sampai kapan pun?"

Kyungsoo berputar dan meraih pegangan pintu lagi.

"Oke, oke, maaf. Lelucon yang tidak lucu dan pemilihan waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Begini, di kantor astronot, waktu kami tidak mengobrol tentang penerbangan, kami mengobrol tentang seks. Itulah sebabnya aku sering bersikap tolol seperti ini." Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Kamar mandi terdekat lewat sini."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa," protes Kyungsoo saat ia ditarik Chanyeol menuju sebuah kamar tidur di sayap rumah.

"Sehun tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian malam ini. Dia pikir kau mengkhayalkan bulan."

"Tapi kau berjalan di atasnya."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau tertukar antara aku dan Neil Armstrong. Aku tidak pernah ke bulan. Di dalam sini."

Chanyeol menariknya memasuki sebuah kamar tidur mewah yang begitu bersih dan tampaknya memang benar-benar belum pernah ditempati.

"Kamar mandinya lewat sana. Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi aku lapar. Ayo, Venus. Beri sedikit ruang untuk nona ini."

Chanyeol melangkah keluar, Venus mengekor di belakang langkah kakinya yang tidak beralas.

Kyungsoo berputar pelan, menentukan posisinya. Mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, ia menyadari dirinya sebenarnya senang Chanyeol yang membuat keputusan untuknya. Ia terlalu lelah dan mandi kedengarannya enak juga.

Kamar mandinya didekor dengan indah seperti tiap ruangan lainnya di rumah itu dan desainnya mementingkan kenyamanan pemiliknya. Semburan air hangat yang memancar dari pancuran di keempat sisi dinding memijat sebagian tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ia mengeringkan diri, dengan cepat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tebal, lalu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Kyungsoo bertelanjang kaki, dan melangkah menuju dapur tempat Chanyeol sedang berbicara pada Venus.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya, dan memalingkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja bertanya pada Venus apakah kau kelihatan seperti cewek yang lebih suka _mayonaise_ atau _mustard_."

"Cewek ini lebih suka _mustard_."

"Bagus."

"Yang pedas."

Alis Chanyeol melengkung naik. "Lebih bagus lagi."

Dengan santai Chanyeol mengolesi setangkup roti Perancis dengan _mustard_ pedas dan menumpukkan potongan ham dan keju. Sebelum selesai, ia sudah menyusun dua roti isi besar lengkap dengan semua isinya.

Ia duduk mengangkang di kursi dan menunjuk kursi yang lain bagi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah mengganti celana renangnya yang basah dengan celana pendek dan sebuah kaus Akademi Angkatan Laut.

Pakaiannya yang santai membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak terlalu rikuh dengan rambutnya yang basah dan kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Sana, Venus. Kau akan mendapatkan remah-remahnya nanti."

Dengan ekor turun, anjing itu menyelinap di pojok ruangan.

"Sehun memanjakannya. Dia selalu memberinya makan dari meja."

Kyungsoo langsung melahap makanannya, walaupun ia tidak menyadari dirinya sedang makan dengan lahap sampai ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Kemarin malam. Rotinya enak," ujar Kyungsoo, mengangguk ke arah piringnya. "Kelihatannya kau sangat cekatan di dapur. Kau membersihkan dapurku lebih bersih daripada aku."

"Dengan bantuan Sehun. Kami rasa hanya itulah yang bisa kami lakukan setelah semua kerja keras yang kau lakukan untuk makan malam itu."

Kyungsoo menekuri es tehnya. "Apa, eh, yang kau katakan padanya tentang sikapku yang pergi begitu saja?"

Sekarang ia merasa malu atas sikapnya itu. Marah-marah lalu lari ke atas kelihatannya seperti perbuatan kekanak-kanakan dan tidak masuk akal, walaupun saat itu ia tidak dapat menahan diri.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk makan malam itu dan lelah secara emosional, kau menangis dan meninggalkan ruangan serta minta tidak diganggu."

"Dan dia mempercayaimu?"

"Aku menyiratkan tentang 'penyakit bulanan.' Mengungkit-ungkit hal itu selalu membawa semacam pantangan, suasana misterius yang secara efektif mengintimidasi para pria untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut."

"Melecehkan sekali."

"Memang benar kok."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak biasa uring-uringan bahkan saat penyakit bulananku datang."

" _Well_ , aku menggariskan wewenang sebagai orangtua dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mempertanyakan perkataanku. Aku mulai menyuruhnya membantu membersihkan. Sebelum kami pergi, dia ingin naik dan menengokmu, berterima kasih atas makan malam dan pakaian baru, dan sebagainya, tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa berdasarkan pengalamanku selama ini, jika seorang wanita sedang uring-uringan seperti itu, lebih baik dibiarkan sendirian."

"Kalau itu kau benar. Kemarin malam aku lebih baik dibiarkan sendirian."

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan di atas meja dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo. "Tentang mobil sialan itu, Kyungsoo."

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol."

"O-oh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini memburuk sampai membusuk. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membuyarkan hadiah kejutanmu."

"Aku pikir aku tidak perlu mengatakan padamu apa rencanaku."

"Aku tidak membeli mobil sport itu sebagai umpan pemikat. Aku berani sumpah. Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan turut senang bagi Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa baginya."

"Aku juga!" seru Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf. Memang aku yang salah. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini kecuali—" ia berhenti dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon, "kau memiliki Sehun seumur hidupnya. Kau merayakan lima belas ulang tahun samanya, yang tidak kualami. Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan memberinya mobil itu. Tapi jangan menyalahkanku sebelum kau memikirkannya. Aku masih baru dalam hal ini. Aku pasti melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Sabarlah, oke?"

"Oke."

Kyungsoo merasa begitu picik, dan sangat malu atas sikapnya kemarin malam. Sekarang ia jadi sangat mengantuk. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak dapat menegakkan kepalanya. Saat ia menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mengantuk, pria itu sedang mengawasinya. "Apa kau memberiku sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika terpikirkan olehnya.

"Dalam tehmu."

"Kau memasukkan narkotik ke dalam tehku?"

"Bukan narkotik. Hanya sebuah kapsul kecil yang takkan menyakitimu dan menjamin kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo mengerahkan segenap tenaga yang dapat dikumpulkannya namun tetap saja protesnya terdengar seperti meongan seekor anak kucing.

Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi meja dan mengangkat Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya, menggendongnya. "Waktunya untuk tidur."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk ini," gumam Kyungsoo di dada Chanyeol. "Pantas saja kau sangat berhasil meniduri banyak wanita. Kau membius mereka dulu."

"Hanya dengan wanita yang melakukan perlawanan." Chanyeol menurunkan Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tentu perlu, kecuali kau mau aku yang menanggalkannya untukmu."

Mustahil bagi Kyungsoo untuk maju berperang saat ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang awas. Ia menurut dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada jas kamar di balik pintu. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidurnya."

Setengah sadar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai saat ia menanggalkannya. Jas kamar katun yang ringan itu dibuat untuk seorang pria yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, tapi rasanya sejuk dan lembut di kulitnya. Ia mengatupkan jas itu di bagian depannya dan menyimpulkan ikat di pinggangnya.

Saat ia kembali ke dalam kamar, Chanyeol sudah membuka penutup tempat tidurnya dan sedang menepuk-nepuk bantalnya."Gadis pintar. Ayo naik."

Kyungsoo berbaring dan Chanyeol menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo menyurukkan kepala ke bantal dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau meninggal sebagai wanita kesepian, tidak bahagia, dan pahit seperti ibuku, Chanyeol. Aku lebih berduka atas ketidakbahagiaannya daripada kematiannya."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol membelai helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo. Rambut Kyungsoo masih setengah basah dan wangi sampo.

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi."

"Kecuali Sehun."

"Dan aku akan kehilangan dia."

"Takkan pernah."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya.

"Mau dengar cerita pengantar tidur?"

"Asal berakhir bahagia."

"Kau yang menentukan akhirnya."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang seorang pangeran—seorang pria yang sangat tampan—yang merasa memiliki semua yang bisa ditawarkan oleh dunia. Dia terbang tinggi, dalam arti kiasan maupun sebenarnya. Seorang pria hebat yang sombong. Lalu suatu hari dia menerima surat lewat pos, dan surat itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi bunga. Wanita yang tinggal di sana sedang bermain-main di rumpun bunganya seperti seorang petani. Lututnya kotor oleh tanah dan butir-butir keringat menghiasi bagian atas bibirnya. Tapi wanita itu bukanlah seorang petani. Sebenarnya dia seorang putri yang sedang menyamar."

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan.

" _Wanita itu_ tidak tahu bahwa dirinya seorang putri, tapi semua orang di sekelilingnya tahu hal itu karena dia baik hati, penuh kasih sayang, dan cantik, dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata kelabunya yang besar dan bibirnya... ya Tuhan, bibirnya."

Chanyeol berhenti untuk merenungi bibir yang sedang ditelusurinya dengan lembut lewat ujung-ujung jarinya."

"Selanjutnya, begitu melihat mata kelabu yang besar itu untuk pertama kalinya dan mencium bibir yang sangat manis itu, sang pangeran berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _O-oh, sobat, kau tergoda_. Seperti biasa, pangeran itu langsung bersikap kasar, melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti melancarkan tuduhan tuduhan yang tidak berdasar, mengeluarkan ancaman-ancaman tersirat, dan mengadakan pesta hura-hura yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak ingin menghadirinya. Sang putri membalas dengan mengutuknya."

"Sang putri membutakan mata pangeran dan semua wanita lainnya. Pangeran sudah sekarat karena kesombongannya dalam menaklukan wanita, tapi satu-satunya wanita yang dilihat dan diinginkannya hanyalah sang putri."

"Lalu pangeran pergi ke peramal dan bertanya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan putri ini?' Dan sang peramal berkata, "Sebagai seorang pangeran, kau benar-benar bodoh. Pikirkan satu cara untuk membawa sang putri ke tempat tidurmu."

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo atas dongengnya yang mengada-ada itu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Berasa nonton drakor euy!

 **UDAH SPAM REVIEW BELUM? HAHA**


	16. Chapter 16

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 16

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo mendesah dalam-dalam sebelum membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali seperti lemak susu kental. Setiap sel tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya. Jantungnya berdetak kuat dan lambat. Ia nyaris dapat merasakan aliran darah di pembuluhnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasa sesantai ini. Bersantai seperti ini rasanya nikmat sekali.

Kyungsoo menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah kakinya menyapu kaki lain. Ia langsung terkesiap. Lalu, pelan-pelan, ia menoleh ke samping. Chanyeol sedang tidur di sisinya. Rambutnya yang ikal acak-acakan dan bagian bawah wajahnya dibayangi oleh sedikit jenggot yang mulai tumbuh. Selimut hanya menyelimutinya sebatas pinggang. Dada pria itu telanjang.

Berbaring diam, nyaris tidak berani untuk bernapas, Kyungsoo memandangi pria itu. Menit demi menit berlalu. Kesadarannya mengatakan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur selagi masih aman. Jadi saat mereka bertatapan lagi, mereka bisa melakukannya dengan hati yang jernih dan berpura-pura mereka tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Tapi ia begitu bosan dengan kata "aman" dan tidak mampu memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak.

Kipas angin di langit-langit kamar berputar pelan di atas kepalanya. Suara mesinnya yang dalam terasa menghipnotis. Hari masih sangat pagi dan hanya secercah cahaya yang menerangi kamar.

Jadi Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menikmati beberapa menit yang berharga ini untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan bukan apa yang diperintahkan kesadarannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menekan dalam-dalam semua pikiran menyedihkan tentang kematian ibunya atau masa depannya yang tidak jelas menyangkut Sehun ataupun cintanya yang tidak kesampaian pada pria yang kini berbaring di sisinya. Betapa ia mencintainya! Dan cinta itu sudah ada sejak pria itu pertama kali menyunggingkan senyum mautnya yang berkilauan dan memanggilnya kuper.

"Selamat pagi."

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir suara Chanyeol hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi ia lalu melihat bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah dikenalnya. Mata pria itu terpejam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur bersamaku, Chanyeol?"

"Membangkitkan gairah."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah hingga terdengar. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Sepanjang malam."

"Sepanjang malam? Tidur?"

"Tidur. Lalu bangun lalu tidur lagi. Mendengarkan suara napasmu. Memandangimu. Ingin bercinta denganmu."

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu tanpa daya. "Membangkitkan gairah."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku sudah bangun?"

"Aku merasakannya. Napasmu mulai berbeda. Lebih cepat. Nyaris seperti sedang terangsang." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh. "Apakah kau terangsang?" bisik Chanyeol parau.

Kyungsoo hanya balas menatapnya, terhanyut dalam api yang berkobar di mata Chanyeol yang kecoklatan. Lidah Kyungsoo secara otomatis membasahi bibirnya yang sedang ditatap dengan tajam oleh pria itu.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. "Apakah kau terangsang, Kyungsoo? Jangan menjawab dengan apa yang kau pikir pantas atau benar. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Apakah kau terangsang?"

Kyungsoo sudah mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan jawabannya. Tanpa menunggu sepatah kata lagi, Chanyeol langsung bersandar di atas bantalnya dan mencium Kyungsoo perlahan.

Awalnya ia mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Lalu lidahnya menggelitik bagian tengah bibir atas Kyungsoo. Tubuh wanita itu secara refleks maju ke depan.

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup bagian belakang leher Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat. Ciuman yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo terasa lembut, dalam, dan basah.

Lidahnya tenggelam dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Secara naluriah Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya di dada pria itu. Membuat pola-pola abstrak yang menggelitik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup sudut-sudut bibirnya seperti menahan diri, mensyukuri tiap ciumannya, lalu menarik diri untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Dengan malu Kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

"Apakah kau siap untuk berhenti, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam-dalam ketika ia pelan-pelan menyingkirkan selimut dengan kakinya.

Mata Kyungsoo melirik gugup ke bawah dan memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang tak terucapkan.

"Aku tidak main-main, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Pikirkanlah."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menciumi telapaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Lalu Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya. Dengan suara pelan Chanyeol menggeram nikmat. "Tidak usah buru-buru."

Matanya menjadi gelap dan ia menyeringai puas saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya lebih dalam. "Ah, Kyungsoo."

Beberapa saat berikutnya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, ia mengerang, "Kata siapa kau Nona Sok Alim?"

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga telentang dan membungkuk di atasnya, berkutat dengan ikat pinggang jas kamar yang dikenakan wanita itu. Ketika berhasil membuka simpulnya, dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menyingkirkan jas itu.

Ketergesaannya segera terjawab. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu terpana. Matanya menelusuri tubuh telanjang di hadapannya dengan rakus, dengan lapar. Wajahnya seperti terheran-heran ketika akhirnya matanya memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik sekali, Kuper."

Mulai dari bahu, tangan Chanyeol menelusuri lengan Kyungsoo, menyentuh tiap pembuluh darah di balik lengannya sebelum bergerak menuju dadanya, payudaranya, lalu pusarnya. Ia membelai-belai tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Sentuhan pria itu membangkitkan sejuta gelitik kenikmatan di sepanjang kulit Kyungsoo. Ia terus menggeliat. Punggungnya melengkung sebagai reaksi atas usapan tangan Chanyeol di pusarnya; ia menekuk lututnya ketika tangan pria itu membelai pinggangnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap tubuhnya dan reaksi erotisnya atas belaian Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik sekali," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus kucium."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencium bibirnya dulu sementara ibu jarinya mengusap-usap puncak payudaranya.

Dengan bibir yang masih basah oleh gairah dan ciuman mereka yang membara, Chanyeol mengecup payudaranya. Kyungsoo membenamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Chanyeol dan mendesahkan nama pria itu.

"Apakah itu berarti ya?"

"Ya," erang Kyungsoo, "ya."

"Lagi?'

''Ya."

Belaian lidahnya membangkitkan ledakan erotis dalam diri Kyungsoo. Baru saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari betapa bercinta dapat merasuki seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia menjadi rakus dan ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Tubuh mereka belum bersatu sepenuhnya namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Seluruh cinta dan gairah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo pada pria itu menyatu di sana dan muncul menjadi puncak yang menggetarkan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo seperti dihantam gelombang badai topan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya di perut dan payudaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hingga ke ujung-ujung jarinya. Efeknya terus berpendar dan mendesis bahkan jauh setelah semuanya berlalu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, terpana oleh sensasi menggelora yang ditumbuhkan dari tubuh yang tak pernah disangkanya sebagai tubuh yang begitu bergairah. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terenyak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa? Karena menjadi salah satu wanita terseksi yang pernah diciptakan? Kau begitu mengagumkan," bisiknya ketika ia menyapu bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

"Hebat dan sangat mengagumkan." Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Puncak payudaramu sensitif sekali." Chanyeol berbisik dengan heran dan kagum.

"Kau membuatku malu." Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa panas dan bersemu merah oleh gelombang panas yang dialirkan oleh cara mata, tangan, dan bibir pria itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya, mengecap tubuhnya.

"Tadi kau memanggilku kuper. Kupikir kau sudah lupa."

"Memang, sampai aku mulai bercinta denganmu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Kurasa aku ingat memperhatikanmu di pantai suatu hari dan berpikir betapa kau akan menjadi gadis yang hebat dalam beberapa tahun." Ujung jarinya kembali membelai ringan ujung payudara wanita itu.

"Aku ingat merasa menyesal karena aku takkan bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Terus terang aku senang bajingan tolol itu membuatmu patah hati."

"Bajingan tolol yang mana?"

"Yang kaucintai. Bajingan tolol yang membuatmu tergila-gila."

"Oh," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, kau pasti sudah menikah." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan mengecupnya.

"Aku pasti menjalani hidup dengan baik."

Chanyeol terus menciumi tubuh Kyungsoo, tanpa mengindahkan protes wanita itu yang nyaris tak bisa bernapas ketika mulut Chanyeol terus bergerak turun.

"Chanyeol," erang Kyungsoo ketika pria itu mulai membuka pahanya.

Chanyeol mencumbunya dengan penuh kasih, terus menciuminya, dan menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo. Lidahnya terus berputar dan membelai dan menggoda hingga sekali lagi Kyungsoo serasa melayang-layang.

Saat tubuh mereka hampir bersatu, Chanyeol berkata, "Kyungsoo, ini adalah penantian yang panjang. Buka matamu dan tataplah aku."

Kyungsoo tidak hanya membuka matanya melainkan juga mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu.

Dengan erangan panjang dan dalam, Chanyeol mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, napasnya tidak teratur saat ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau tidak. . .?"

"Belum," jawabnya pelan di atas sudut bibir wanita itu. "Bibirmu begitu menggoda."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakan khayalan-khayalanku tentang bibirmu itu."

"Ceritakan sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau akan merasa malu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala Kyungsoo ke belakang dan menciuminya. Lalu tangannya bergerak turun dan merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat, kemudian Chanyeol bergerak mengayun dan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi.

* * *

 **Long Time Coming - Sandra Brown**

* * *

Garukan Venus di pintulah yang membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Energinya terkuras habis, hingga ia dan Chanyeol jatuh tertidur. Tungkai kakinya membelit kaki Chanyeol. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menangkup payudaranya dengan posesif sementara tangannya yang lain dikaitkan ke rambutnya.

Ketika ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, Chanyeol menggerutu pelan, "Jangan bergerak."

"Aku harus bangun. Lagi pula, Venus harus ke luar."

"Dasar anjing," umpat Chanyeol, menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menendang selimut. "Aku akan membawanya keluar dan membuat kopi."

Ia memeluk leher Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dengan suara keras. "Jangan ke mana-mana." Chanyeol melepaskan Kyungsoo, lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu kamar tidur, tanpa memedulikan ketelanjangannya.

Kyungsoo sangat memedulikannya. Ia berbaring di tengah-tengah selimut yang acak-acakan dan mengagumi pria itu hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Tubuhnya terasa berpendar-pendar oleh rasa bangga bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang paling tampan di seluruh jagat raya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan melihat tubuhnya mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis sejak malam sebelumnya. Ada lecet-lecet akibat jenggot di payudara dan perutnya. Rasa nyeri yang lebih dikarenakan rasa nikmat daripada sakit terasa di antara kedua pahanya. Ia menikmati rasa nyeri itu.

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, ia berpakaian. Kyungsoo menenteng sepatunya, dan berjalan menyusuri rumah itu, menuju ke dapur. Tampak olehnya sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia mendorongnya pelan dan membukanya.

Kamar Sehun. Hal itulah yang langsung terlihat olehnya. Pakaian-pakaiannya tergeletak di sana-sini, sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang dulu membuatnya marah namun kini dengan pedih dirindukannya. Berbagai poster bintang _rock_ , pahlawan-pahlawan olahraga, dan sebuah poster Christie Brinkley berbaju bikini yang ceria memenuhi dinding-dindingnya. Sebuah miniatur pesawat _Victory_ ada di meja bersama setumpuk buku sekolah.

Meskipun baru menempati kamar itu sebentar, Sehun sudah mengisi kamar itu dengan ciri khasnya. Selain barang-barang yang dari dulu sudah dimilikinya, Kyungsoo juga melihat sebuah pesawat televisi baru lengkap dengan perlengkapan video, sesuatu yang memang diidam-idamkan Sehun sejak lama. Di samping _tape_ nya terdapat setumpuk kaset baru.

Air mata menggenangi mata Kyungsoo saat ia berbalik keluar dan menutup pintunya. Ia tidak menyadari seberapa besar kemurahan hati Chanyeol. Rumah ini pasti tampak bagai surga bagi Sehun, yang diajarkan bahwa barang-barang materi tidaklah penting.

Ia harus segera merebut Sehun kembali. Kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan Sehun selamanya. Segera setelah ia bertemu dengan anak itu, ia akan menyuruhnya untuk pindah kembali ke rumah, tempat Sehun seharusnya berada.

Chanyeol mengenakan celana olahraga. Ia sedang berada di dapur, mengocok botol berisi jus jeruk ketika Kyungsoo masuk. "Kopinya hampir siap."

"Aku tidak mau minum kopi." Suara Kyungsoo yang santun membuat guncangan botol itu langsung berhenti. "Satu-satunya yang aku mau darimu adalah penjelasan lengkap tentang mainan mewah yang kau limpahkan untuk Sehun. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat tentang kemewahanmu yang berlebihan itu semalam."

Dengan gerakan yang dikontrol hati-hati, Chanyeol meletakkan botolnya. "Apa aku harus mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya? Pikirkan dong, Kyungsoo. Apa yang kita sepakati semalam adalah bahwa aku orangtua yang berlebihan karena aku tidak memiliki anakku selama enam belas tahun dan bahwa kau akan bersabar terhadapku."

" _Well_ , setelah melihat taman impian elektronik yang disamarkan sebagai kamar tidur itu, kesabaranku langsung habis."

Chanyeol bertolak pinggang. "Ada apa sih, kok tiba-tiba kau jadi begitu?"

"Kau melimpahi Sehun dengan barang-barang yang indah untuk mengambilnya dariku!" tuduh Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Kurasa itu benar."

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau harus menjadi yang pertama dalam kamus setiap orang. Orang hebat. Sang pemenang. Nomor satu. Di posisi puncak."

"Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu," desis Chanyeol, "kau yang ada di posisi puncak. Dan menyukai setiap menitnya. Atau harus kusebut setiap incinya?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung terasa panas terbakar oleh amarah dan rasa malu. Ia membanting sepatunya ke lantai dan langsung memakainya.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Venus yang baru masuk.

"Ibu!" seru Sehun. "Aku tidak percaya waktu melihat mobil Ibu di depan. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terlalu kaget melihat Sehun, hingga tidak mampu berbicara. Ia juga merasa takut jika ada sesuatu dari penampilannya yang dapat mengungkap apa yang dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Nenekmu, Sehun," ujar Chanyeol dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil berbicara dan dengan pelan memberitahu Sehun, "Nenek meninggal kemarin siang."

"Kemarin?"

"Kyungsoo dan aku mendiskusikannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak merusak pestamu. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Ayo Venus. Kita ke belakang."

Anjing itu mengikuti Chanyeol lewat lorong meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun berdua. Sehun tampak sangat menyesal. "Ibu, maaf aku tidak ada di sana waktu Nenek meninggal."

"Kau kan tidak tahu."

"Iya sih, tapi Ibu kan jadi sendirian semalam."

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

Sehun melangkah maju dan memeluk ibunya. "Ibu pasti sangat sedih. Aku tahu apa yang akan kurasakan jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Ibu."

Kyungsoo balas memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Kapan pemakamannya?" tanya Sehun, melangkah mundur.

"Siang ini. Kurasa tidak perlu ditunda lagi. Ibu sudah mengatur segalanya sebelumnya. Tentu saja kita sudah memiliki tempat untuk makamnya," tambah Kyungsoo, membayangkan makam Baekhyun dan ayahnya.

"Ayah dan aku akan datang. Jam berapa?"

Kyungsoo menyebutkan waktunya. "Upacaranya tidak akan lama."

Sehun mengangguk, membuat beberapa helai rambut kecoklatannya jatuh di keningnya. Secara refleks Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikannya.

"Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Asyik sekali. Kami bergadang sampai jam empat main poker."

"Poker?"

"Ya. Ayah memberiku beberapa trik sebelum aku pergi dan akhirnya aku menang sepuluh dolar."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada pesta."

"Aku mencoba menelepon kemarin dan minta izin. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ibu tidak ada di rumah. Tadinya aku sempat takut kalau Ayah tidak mengizinkanku pergi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ayah ingin tahu apakah orangtua Jongin bakal ada di rumah dan apakah bakal ada minuman keras atau obat terlarang atau hal-hal semacam itu. Aku harus meyakinkan Ayah kalau Jongin bukan pecandu narkoba dan begitu pula teman-teman lain yang diundang. Katanya Ayah percaya padaku, tapi tetap saja Ayah menelepon Bibi Kim." Sehun menyeringai. "Sekarang aku punya _dua_ orangtua yang keras!"

"Apakah Chanyeol keras padamu?"

"Di sini ada hal-hal yang disebut Ayah sebagai peraturan rumah. Tidak boleh nonton TV sampai semua PR selesai dan Ayah sudah memeriksanya. Hanya satu kaleng soda per hari, tapi aku boleh minum jus buah sebanyak yang aku mau. Telepon dibatasi tiga kali tiap malamnya, masing-masing cuma lima belas menit. Kalau suara _tape_ -nya sampai bisa didengar Ayah, berarti itu sudah terlalu keras." Sehun menarik nafas.

"Ayah sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Ayah bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh bersantai-santai sepanjang musim panas, tapi harus mencari pekerjaan kalau aku memerlukan uang bensin. Tuh, kan? Ayah sepakat dengan Ibu tentang hal itu. Aku bilang aku memang sudah berencana untuk bekerja."

"Kau suka tinggal bersamanya, Sehun?" Kyungsoo tahu ia bersikap tidak adil dengan menempatkan Sehun dalam posisi itu, tapi ekspresinya yang sungguh-sungguh menuntut jawaban yang jujur.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sehun, salah tingkah. "Rumahnya bagus. Aku akan merasa sangat kesepian tanpa Venus sekarang, setelah aku terbiasa ditemani olehnya. Setelah makan setiap malam, Ayah dan aku akan mengobrol tentang banyak hal, sama seperti yang kita lakukan. Kadang kami bercanda dan tertawa-tawa, tapi Ayah akan menjadi serius tentang topik-topik tentang Tuhan dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan integritas, hal-hal yang penting, Ibu tahu, kan?"

Sehun menguap lebar-lebar dan menutupnya. "Aduh, maaf, Ibu. Sepertinya aku mengantuk berat setelah bergadang semalaman."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur dulu? Kita bertemu nanti siang."

"Ibu yakin? Apa Ibu tidak mau kutemani pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau istirahat saja."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Sehun merasa lega, Walau pun anak itu sekali lagi memeluknya dengan tulus.

Ia sudah keluar dari pintu depan ketika ia mendengar Sehun berseru, "Hei, Ayah? Ayah ada di mana?" sama seperti yang biasa diucapkan Sehun padanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa bersaing dengan ayah kandung Sehun, seorang astronot yang mampu memberinya sebuah mobil baru dan televisi baru, sementara ia sendiri harus menabung lebih dari setahun baru bisa membeli pelapis dinding kamar anak itu?

Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau. Tidak lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Setelah ff remake ini selesai, jangan tinggalkan saya YA?! Janji?

 **Angelsoo**


	17. Chapter 17

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **LONG TIME COMING (REMAKE)**_

Chapter 17

 **-Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated T-M

Warn : **Do Kyungsoo GS; OOC; Remake; typo(s); DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

Genre : Romace, Family

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency; original story belongs to_ _ **Sandra Brown**_

.

* * *

 **UDAH BACA CHAP SEBELUMNYA KAN? AKU NYEBUTNYA ITU CHAP NC ELEGAN.**

 **A/N : Terimakasih buat yang sudah mendukung ff remake ini. Aku sayang kalian semua. Meskipun karya-karya pribadiku gak ada apa-apanya dibanding punya** _ **Sandra Brown**_ **ini, tapi jangan tinggalin aku ya.. Janji?!**

...

Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga rumahnya. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu sama sekali, meskipun hari sudah senja dan semburat keunguan memenuhi tiap sudut rumahnya.

Di kamar tidurnya ia melepaskan sepatu kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan meletakkan tasnya di atas lemari kecil. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju jendela yang mengarah ke pekarangan belakang, ia menatap ke kejauhan untuk beberapa saat. Keputusasaan telah melumpuhkannya.

Ia baru saja hendak berbalik ketika ia melihat bola sepak Sehun tergeletak begitu saja di balik rumpun bunga _azalea_. Bola itu tampak kesepian, terbuang, dan telantar, dan tampaknya melukiskan segala kesedihan dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

Ia mendesah kuat-kuat, dan mengulurkan tangan ke belakang punggung untuk membuka risleting gaun hitamnya.

"Mari kubantu."

Ia terlonjak kaget, lalu berbalik. Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, masih mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya.

Ketika denyut jantungnya sudah kembali normal, ia menegur pria itu. "Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kami mengikutimu pulang."

"Kami? Sehun mana?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahku. Tadinya dia tidak mau pergi, tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa perbincangan kita hanya untuk orang dewasa dan dia tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

"Perbincangan apa?"

"Perbincangan yang baru akan kita mulai. Pertama-tama aku mau tahu dulu bagaimana kau mengatasinya."

"Maksudmu mengenai ibuku?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah merasa tenang karena aku tahu ibu pun sudah tenang. Pada akhirnya."

"Bagus. Sebelum kita lanjutkan, sebaiknya kita buka dulu gaun itu." Chanyeol melangkah masuk. "Berbaliklah."

"Aku tidak akan membuka gaunku, Chanyeol. Kalau kita mau berbicara, aku lebih suka tetap memakainya."

Chanyeol tampak segan untuk berdebat. "Terserah, tapi aku mau melepaskan beberapa hal." Ia membuka jas dan dasinya dan melempar keduanya ke ujung tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kancing kerahnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Nah, sekarang lebih enak."

"Sebenarnya aku senang kau di sini," ujar Kyungsoo. "Aku juga perlu bicara."

"Silakan."

"Kau duluan."

"Oke." Chanyeol bertolak pinggang, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap lantai di antara kakinya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menengadahkan matanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Sehun dan aku sudah membicarakan hal ini, Kyungsoo."

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Kami ingin pergi ke pengadilan dan secara resmi mengganti marganya menjadi Park."

Kata-kata itu menghunjanmya bagai sebilah tombak. Ia nyaris meratap pedih. Mengubah nama Sehun akan mengkhiri segalanya. Nama itu akan memperkuat identitas Sehun. Dia akan menjadi anak Chanyeol. Bukan anaknya.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya parau.

"Aku ingin mengakuinya di hadapan publik."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol. Ancaman ibuku untuk membeberkannya di hadapan publik tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku tahu, tapi pengakuan di hadapan publik menjadi penting sekarang. Bahkan, aku ingin semua orang untuk tahu siapa Sehun dan betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Aku menelepon orangtuaku pagi ini dan memberitahu mereka tentang Sehun."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa sesal."Maksudmu setelah rasa kagetnya hilang? Mereka langsung mau terbang kemari akhir pekan depan untuk menemui cucu laki-laki mereka. Sehun berbicara pada mereka berdua dan kurasa akan membuat tagihan telepon interlokal melambung tinggi. Itulah yang disebut cinta."

Kyungsoo merasa tercekat, dan langsung memunggungi Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju jendela lagi. "Baguslah. Aku turut bahagia bagi Sehun." Ia berhenti sebentar.

"Sehubungan dengan berita itu, untungnya aku sendiri juga sudah membuat keputusan." Bahunya yang kecil terangkat ketika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan melawanmu untuk memperoleh hak perwalian, Chanyeol. Pertama, aku tidak bisa bersaing. Kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Kredibilitasmu sudah tidak perlu dibuktikan. Aku sudah menjadi orangtua yang hebat, tapi sejauh ini kelihatannya kau juga melakukannya dengan baik, yang harus kuakui, mengejutkanku. Kedua, aku tidak akan menempatkan Sehun dalam posisi dia harus memilih salah satu di antara kita. Dia menyayangiku. Dia menyayangimu. Kurasa kita berdua menyayanginya dan menginginkan yang terbaik. Dia senang tinggal bersamamu. Dia menginginkan namamu. Kurasa membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu seterusnya adalah hal terbaik. Aku berencana untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya."

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo terasa perih dan tercekat oleh emosi. Ia nyaris tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lagi pula dalam dua tahun dia bakal pergi kuliah kok."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya egois, kau tahu. Sejak Baekhyun memberitahuku dia sedang hamil, aku menginginkan bayi itu karena aku menginginkan seseorang untuk dicintai, seseorang yang akan membalas cintaku. Seorang anak yang kubesarkan, dan akan mencintaiku dengan sendirinya." Kyungsoo menarik nafas. "Baekhyun memonopoli perhatian orangtuaku walaupun itu perhatian negatif. Dia membuat orangtuaku lelah. Mereka hanya memiliki sedikit energi untuk dicurahkan padaku. Jadi aku membutuhkan Sehun sebesar dia membutuhkanku."

Ia menengok ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku untuk mengurusnya lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa membebaninya dengan tanggungjawab untuk membuatku bahagia, memenuhi kebutuhanku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku terpaksa harus menyela," ujar Chanyeol. "Apakah kau tidak terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak berusaha terdengar seperti seorang martir. Jangan berpikir aku melihat diriku seperti itu. Seharian aku mempersiapkan pidato ini. Setiap kata yang kuucapkan adalah ungkapan hatiku. Tolong biar aku selesaikan. Masih ada yang lain."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pagi ini..."

"Hmm?"

"Ada beberapa alasan mengapa hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Yang pasti pemanasannya bagus."

"Chanyeol, tolong."

"Maaf." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku merasa sangat sedih atas kematian ibuku. Tidak berdaya, kau tahu. Seperti bertanya-tanya apa gunanya hidup ini kalau harus berakhir dengan meme las seperti itu?"

"Aku mengerti. Kau membutuhkan kontak dengan manusia lain, dan penegasan bahwa hidup ini memang memiliki arti."

"Ya," ujar Kyungsoo, diam-diam merasa terkejut karena Chanyeol dapat memahaminya dengan baik dan mampu menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Dan—"

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Saat itu aku sangat emosional."

"Kau mencari suatu cara untuk menyalurkan emosimu. Dan penyaluran puncak kepedihan emosi dan fisik itu adalah seks."

"Benar," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, bergerak mendekatinya.

"Ya."

"Pembohong."

Kepala Kyungsoo langsung terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau berbohong. Ada alasan lain yang membuatmu bercinta denganku."Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau mencintaiku. Benar kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, membasahi bibirnya, dan berkedip. "Ya, kan?" ulangnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akulah bajingan tolol yang membuatmu patah hati."

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja," ujar Kyungsoo, membuka matanya yang berair. "Kau hanya membuatku tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa cinta monyet seorang remaja bisa bertahan sampai selama ini."

Kyungsoo merasa bebannya selama tujuh belas tahun ini mulai terangkat dari hatinya. Kebebasan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada pria itu layak dibayar dengan sebagian harga dirinya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Saat kau bergulingan di selimut pantai dengan kakakku. Saat kau terbang ke angkasa. Saat kau tiba-tiba menyerbu pekarangan rumahku, marah-marah karena surat-surat kaleng itu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat. "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-ku sayang, perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo di bawah poninya.

Namun saat Chanyeol menarik diri, kening Chanyeol berkerut."Pidatomu hebat juga, tapi tiga perempatnya hanyalah omong kosong. Sehun tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu dan tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku berkali-kali dan tanpa kompromi. Bahkan aku tidak akan kaget kalau saat ini dia sedang berkemas untuk pulang." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lekat, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Selain itu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang martir. Kau jelas tidak egois. Bahkan, bisa dibilang kau adalah orang paling tidak egois yang pernah kukenal. Kau memiliki kapasitas besar untuk mencintai, yang membuatku ingin meminta bagian." Ia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalau kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan pidatoku sebelum kau memulai pidatomu, kau akan tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya Do yang marganya ingin kuganti menjadi Park."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa perubahan nama dan pernikahan dapat ditangani oleh seorang hakim. Sambil menyelam minum air. Hanya dibutuhkan satu perjalanan ke pengadilan, dan karena parkir di pusat kota mahal—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau menikah? Denganku?"

"Tentu saja denganmu. Kau akan menjadi ibu bagi semua anak-anak _Park_ di masa mendatang." Chanyeol menumpangkan sebelah tangannya di atas perut Kyungsoo dan menelusurinya ke bawah.

"Bahkan, karena aku melanggar aturanku sendiri ketika bersamamu dan tidak menggunakan kondom, mungkin sudah ada seorang anak yang tumbuh di dalam sana."

Chanyeol menciumnya pelan dan menautkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo saat ia menambahkan, "Terakhir kali aku lupa memakai kondom aku kehilangan banyak, jadi aku mau menggiringmu ke altar secepat mungkin. Aku ingin bayiku yang lainnya mendapatkan haknya, seperti keabsahan yang tidak diperoleh Sehun."

Ia menangkup payudara Kyungsoo, ibu jarinya mengusap puncaknya hingga menegang. "Aku ingin melihatmu menyusui anak-anak kita."

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke pipi pria itu dan membisikkan nama pria itu dengan nada memuja.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Kyungsoo tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol saat lidahnya dengan aktif bertemu dengan lidah Chanyeol, menampakkan sensualitas yang ada dalam dirinya namun dipendam khusus bagi pria ini.

"Ada beberapa peraturan dalam rumah," ujar Chanyeol keras, selagi ia masih mampu berpikir jernih."Kau terus menjadi dirimu sendiri yang hebat itu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang setia namun keras."

"Selena dan cewek-cewek seperti dia harus menyingkir."

"Setuju. Lagi pula aku akan punya istri yang selalu siap melayaniku." Senyum Chanyeol pelan-pelan menghilang dan matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kulepaskan, Kyungsoo, adalah pekerjaanku. Kalau aku tidak menjadi penerbang, aku bukanlah Chanyeol. Kalau aku bukan Chanyeol, kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Oke?"

"Oke."

"Nantinya akan terasa menakutkan," lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan nada serius. "Pihak keluarga melewati waktu-waktu yang menegangkan saat program penjelajahan luar angkasa dimulai. Aku sudah melihat hal itu menimbulkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Aku sudah melihat hal itu menghancurkan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan lain tidak memiliki aku," ujar Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kepalanya yang penuh percaya diri "Aku kuat. Dan aku memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi. Lihat saja berapa lama aku menunggumu."

Mata Chanyeol menjadi gelap oleh gairah. "Aku tahu perasaan itu."

la menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, meyakinkan Kyungsoo tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Kyungsoo, meraih ritsletingnya. "Bisakah kita melepaskan gaun ini sekarang?"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **KALAU ADA YG MAU BACA FICLET CHANSOO BISA MAMPIR KE WATTPAD at/ angelsoo1204. *Deepboe**


End file.
